


Carnival

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [13]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: When the carnival comes to town, everyone is entertained by August Darvell and his troop of performers. Yet the longer the carnival remains, the town's behaviour begins to change and sickness is spreading through the town. Familiar faces become strangers as a horror they cannot imagine holds Four Corners in its dark and sinister grip, threatening to destroy the Seven and the people they love.Set in between Hunters and Prey and Bad Girls.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between Hunters & Prey and Bad Girls.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone or part of the series.

.

The town had no name.

It did not need one. It was one of many across the empty, barren spaces of the West, where for a time, life might form when the conditions were right and then faded away into nothingness with a sudden shift of the wind. In its life, the town was peopled with all the colourful characters and stolid, staple fixtures making up a community. The preacher who bellowed hellfire from the pulpit to the sheriff who tried to keep things orderly and the local gossip who spread confusion and rumour for want of anything better to do.

As the town burned out of existence, the flames providing the amber palette for the painting of the twilight sky, there was no one left to prevent this fiery display. Those who had fought to save the town failed. The others chose to vanish into the surrounding night, to mourn the end in their own way. Some rode away on horses and covered wagons, seeing the shift early on and fleeing while they had the chance, while others remained to the end and could only slink away in the aftermath, changed forever. Then were those who could not bear the outcome, they rode away from the town as bloated bodies carried downstream

They did not speak of what happened, not even to each other, for speaking of it would give it power, and they were so afraid of such a happenstance, it was best not to make any mention of it all. It was easier to go their separate ways, to not encounter the faces of those who remembered, who could unearth the memory all of them would be trying so hard to hide. Yet no matter how far any one of them ran, even if their flight took them to the four corners of the world, where the language spoken did not provide the articulation to tell the truth, they could not outrun whatever happened.

The event was burned into their minds. Doomed only to surface in the darkness of slumber, where the mind lowered the drawbridge of all its traumas.

By the time the buildings in the town became kindling, its windows shattering, and glass heated beyond tolerances, it was already abandoned by its inhabitants. Amongst the wreckage in the buildings becoming a cinder, were those who had tried to fight and failed. Their bodies were left to burn, erasing all traces of their attempts to prevail and ensuring they left no markers behind for others to give reverence to their passing.

As the water boiled in the horse troughs, and signs swayed in the wind, caught fire as the flames climbed up posts, ignited the dry hay of stables and spread across banners, no one was left to pay attention to the caravan rumbling away in the distance. With only the stars above to watch its departure, the procession of wagons left the town in a wholly opposite way that it had entered.

Ahead of the caravan, the flat land beckoned, with only the erratic line of mountains in the distance to indicate they were not travelling to the edge of the Earth, where they could tumble off its great precipice into space. It was a journey they had taken numerous times before, a trip they would take until the world stopped turning or the sun grew so large in the sky, they were all reduced to ash.

The two men sat beside each other, while one commanded the pair of dark Friesians pulling the wagon into the night. The first was a caricature of a snake oil merchant, complete with tophat, mismatched clothes and garish taste. With a large bow tie drooping beneath his chin, there was still a hint of grease paint left against his skin. He was in his fifties, his liver on its way to being utterly rotten with sclerosis, and a face jaundiced from too many cheap cigars and shots of rum. With a bulbous nose and a pudgy face, he looked as worn as his clothes.

“Now what Polidori?”

“We keep going.”  
  
A world apart from Darvell, Polidori did not answer immediately. His hawkish dark eyes stared into the emptiness, seeing worlds no one else remembered, from ages just as distant. He thought of the times when the world was quiet, where you could walk for days and not hear a human voice, where a scream could be lost in the wilderness, like an owl hooting in the black.

“Perhaps we should do just that, keep going until we hit Canada. It’s quieter there,” Darvell glanced over his shoulder at the town, burning away. “Here, there are more and more people coming out west.”

“Sheep.”

“Yes,” Darvell wasn’t about to argue. “But sheep always have shepherds, and we don’t need to run into any of those.”

Polidori did not look at him and snorted derisively. “I have no fear of goat herders and simpletons. They never know what is happening until it is too late and we have sent enough of them into the fire to be of any concern. They should have just let us take what we want and remained silent about it. The fire is for those who think they can change the way things have always been. We will keep going on our course as intended.”

Darvell wasn’t so sure, but he was Polidori’s creature, and as it was when he was a child, he had no will of his own to demand his will to be carried out. Besides, Polidori was correct, this town would be no different than the others before it. Those in it, never understood the trap until it was sprung, and when it was sprung, it was already too late. They almost always surrendered and gave Polidori what he wanted.

When they did not, they burned like the town behind them.

Then the caravan would move on because punters were always welcoming them with open arms,. Children would wave happily, expecting a spectacle and Polidori was an attraction on his own because the women lovxed him. Darvell would distract everyone else, with God on one side and clowns, card games, fortune tellers and knife throwers on the other.

After all, who didn’t love a carnival?

  
  



	2. Change

Four Corners was changing.

Even if one did not read the statement of this simple truth in the pages of the Clarion News, where all critical town business was related to the community thanks to the widow Travis, the metamorphosis could be felt by its residents. Whether it was due to the main track into town being trampled into a street by increased traffic, the fact Virgil Watson was no longer ordering record levels of glass to replace broken windows, or the appearance of new stores such as the Pemberton Emporium, there was no denying Four Corners had turned a corner.

Few people could pinpoint the exact moment the shift had begun, but all could say with certainty, its epicentre was a black-garbed gunslinger named Chris Larabee.

Chris Larabee's arrival in town, first viewed with caution due to his notorious reputation as a gunfighter, seemed an unlikely catalyst for change. Yet with six mismatched men at his side, the Seven as they were called these days in Four Corners, brought with them the first real semblance of law and order the town had ever known. It was not to say the transition was smooth and some still wished Larabee would simply ride away with his comrades, but to everyone else, he was a reassuring sight in times of crisis.

In fact, as time went inevitably by, it was clear Larabee was going nowhere and neither were the six men who rode with him. The Seven as they were affectionately called, had weaved themselves into the fabric of the town, becoming a part of the flock, despite thinking they were still outcasts when wiser minds knew better. From the courtship of Chris Larabee and Mary Travis to the church Josiah Sanchez was building and the renaming of Murphy's Bar to the Standish Tavern, they were setting down roots. People still flocked to see Nathan Jackson to cure their ills and felt reassured seeing JD Dunne patrol the streets, knowing he was there representing his friends.

On this particular day almost four weeks after the anniversary of the town's founding, things had settled back to its lethargic pace.

The build-up to the anniversary celebration had seen everyone working hard on several projects. With Gloria Potter in charge of the decorating committee, she had for a week, turned Four Corners into the epitome of the up and coming frontier town, with new coats of paint and repairs across all buildings. Julia Pemberton and several business owners had donated material, and Mary Travis had prepared the celebration events like a general on the field.

Of course, things rarely went smoothly in Four Corners. The celebration was marred by a visitor from abroad who orchestrated the abduction of several prominent citizens. Inez Recillos and Julia Pemberton had been abducted and Alexandra Styles, the new doctor, was almost killed. Fortunately, the interloper was promptly dealt with by the Seven and died a natural death of a heart attack in the jailhouse a few days later, never being held accountable for his crimes.   
Josiah Sanchez left his church and headed for the Standish Tavern, taking note of the time. The sun had peaked in the sky and was beginning its slow descent into the evening. If his memory served, Inez would be serving dinner about now, and Josiah liked the idea of taking a meal at the establishment since the lady was an excellent cook, and most of his friends would be there.

Although none of them would say it out loud, it had become a ritual of sorts, the breaking of bread with comrades who had become a family in their outcast state. Even Chris, who now owned a parcel of land, managed to be in the vicinity and though none of them pinned him down, they believed he liked the company. His courtship with Mary Travis did not change that, and even if he wasn't amongst them as frequently as before, he was still very much a towering figure in their lives.

"Good morning Mr Sanchez," Bernadette Freeman sang out from the doorway of her bakery. The aroma of freshly baked bread still lingered around the place, even though her ovens were cold and the lady was closing up for the day.

"Mrs Freeman," Josiah tipped his hat at the pretty, dark woman in greeting.

"The church is coming along nicely," she remarked as she paused a moment from her chore of sweeping the dust from her premises. "Jimmy says if you need some help with any of the woodwork, he'd be happy to help."

"That would be appreciated," Josiah smiled at her, grateful for the offer. Her husband Jimmy made his living as a carpenter and having seen his work at Alex Styles's clinic, Josiah knew the man was highly skilled when it came to his craft. "I could use some help repairing a few of the pews."

While Josiah knew enough about restoring the church such as it was, to ensure it was structurally sound enough to not collapse on the heads of the future congregation, he wasn't a craftsman the way Jimmy was. Furthermore, he was not so arrogant as to turn down help when the church he was building really belonged to God and the folk of Four Corners.

"In that case, I'll send him over tomorrow," Bernadette smiled at him. "And pie."

"You are an angel."

The woman laughed, and it was a sound that made Josiah smiled as he tipped his hat and continued towards the saloon.

Other faces appeared as he walked along the boardwalk towards the main entrance of the Standish Tavern. Across the street, Virgil Watson waved, indicating at some point, he might make his way there for a drink. When the rest of the seven weren't around, the two men shared a bottle, and while Watson looked liked the crusty storekeeper with no thought to the world except his mercantile leanings, Josiah knew he was a great reader. They'd get into lively debates about who was better, Frost, Twain or Whitman.

Not so friendly was Paul Jacobson, a proper God-fearing Christian who was nowhere as charitable as the Good book demanded. Not if the look he gave Nathan told Josiah anything about his barely hidden bigotry. The man flashed him a scowl as if Josiah was the reason the infection of mixed races was allowed to flourish in Four Corners. .

The sound of clunky music preceded his arrival at the swing doors of the saloon. It rose over the voices chattering loudly and glasses and tableware clinking against each other. The lively atmosphere drew Josiah in as surely as the aroma of tasty, Mexican cuisine wafting through the open doors. Entering the establishment, Josiah could see the place was filled with other bachelors, looking for a good meal, served by the beautiful Inez, the manager of the Standish Tavern, and Buck Wilmington's very own holy grail.

To no one's surprise, Buck was following the woman around as she balanced a tray on her shoulder, regarding him with the weary resignation he was not going to go away any time soon. The mating dance between the two every evening was almost as much a ritual as the Seven’s evening meal together.

"I’m telling you, Inez, it will be great. Stars, moonlight, a nice bottle of wine I won in a poker game and a blanket? What more could you ask for?"

"For you to go with someone else?"

"Why would I want someone else when I can go with the prettiest girl in town." Buck stepped in front of Inez so she was forced to pause in her advance towards the table whose occupants were growing steadily impatient for their food to arrive.

"I believe that would be Jenna Hawkins and if the rumours are right, you went with her last night." Inez sidestepped him quickly with that biting remark.

The visible wince on Buck’s face seemed to indicate he might not have expected this bit of news to reach her ears. "You know she doesn't mean a thing to me, she's just a place holder to keep me busy while I'm waiting for you."

Inez's expression at that statement spoke volumes.

As the duo passed by the table occupied by most of the Seven, Chris who was closest to Four Corners' very own Lothario, reached out and grabbed the man by the jacket and pulled him into the nearest empty chair.

"Siddown." The gunslinger commanded.

"You know I never interfere with your love life," Buck protested as he plonked into the seat between Chris and JD Dunne, who promptly shifted his chair a few inches away from Buck.

"What's wrong with you?" Buck stared at the younger man in question.

"I don't want to be next to you when the thunderbolt hits."

The remark elicited a round of laughter from all five men at the table, Chris included. The gunslinger raised his shot glass of whiskey in JD's direction. JD grinned, returning the gesture.

"Very funny," Buck grumbled, watching Inez move across the floor of the saloon before he waved one of the other girls in the place to bring him a mug of beer a second later.

"We seem to be short our usual number today," Ezra Standish remarked, shuffling his favourite deck of cards with one hand while reaching for his glass of whiskey with the other. "Where is Mr Jackson and Mr Tanner this evening?"

"Nathan's still at his infirmary," Josiah answered, having seen the healer earlier that afternoon. "Donnie Ross fell off his horse and broke an arm. From what Nathan tells me, he's going to be in a cast for a few weeks."

"Donnie Ross?" Ezra paused a moment, the deck of cards held still between his fingers as he tried to remember the name.

"One of five," Chris, who had returned to his book, looked up long enough to respond. "Lots of red hair."

"Oh that brood," Ezra nodded, remembering the collection of red-haired children he often saw running along the street like a pack of Irish setters. They ranged from five to thirteen, with young Master Donnie being the oldest of the group. "Well falling off a horse is a rite of passage I suppose. I am sure Mr Jackson will have him mended in no time."

"I thought you were having dinner with Miss Pemberton Ezra." JD pointed out, recalling the man mentioning something of the sort this morning when they were at the jailhouse.

"Alas the lady has made other plans," Ezra sighed unable to hide his disappointment. "Some crisis has arisen at the Emporium, and when it comes to turning a profit, not even I can compete with the potential financial loss. A woman after my own heart."   
"Can't say I blame her," Buck replied. "There's money to be made there all right. The womenfolk love the place. They can get all their fancy ribbons and things at the Emporium instead of having to go all the way to Sweet Water or Bitter Creek."

"She does appear to be doing brisk business." Ezra agreed, having perused Julia's inventory once or twice and being surprised by the selection. He wondered if she truly made enough profit to sustain the place even though when he asked the question, she was somewhat enigmatic about the answer.

"Hey did you hear Gravedigger Mills might be in the area?" JD spoke up, having heard the rumour that the leader of the infamous Mills Gang operating out of Las Vegas Valley was heading down south towards Mexico.

"Where did you hear that?" Buck stared at him sceptically.

Of course, they all knew who the man was. The Mills Gang had been operating in the Las Vegas Valley for some time now, and were supposedly a bunch of Confederate bushwhackers leftover from the days when Confederate forces held the place as Fort Baker. Since then, the Valley had become a popular trading post with little in the way of law and order, since it had no official status as a township or a military fort. Matt Mills, better known as Gravedigger, had racked up an impressive number of kills, so much so he had the Union Army after him, following the accidental killing of a Federal officer travelling through the area.

"Lem Slipton," JD replied, identifying the town drunk who was known for his tall tales in exchange for a free drink from anyone willing to pay to be entertained for a few minutes.

"Did you have to buy him a drink?" Buck rolled his eyes, hoping to God JD had learned better by now than to take any whiskey-soaked barfly at his word.

"No," JD glared at Buck, insulted by the insinuation. "I just heard him talking."

"That's all it is JD," Chris said firmly. "Talk."

Unlike the Valley, this part of the Territory had more than its fair share of lawmen to combat the number of outlaws. Furthermore, during the last mail delivery from the stage, the wanted posters for the jailhouse revealed the bounty on Gravedigger Mills was a thousand dollars. While the Territory was hardly a bustling metropolis, there were still enough bounty hunters and mercenaries to look upon such a sum of money as too good to resist if Mills wandered into their crosshairs. If the man had any sense, he'd stay away from large towns where someone might aim to collect that considerable price on his head.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay clear of here," Chris stated, with just a hint of menace in his voice to imply the man's fate if he even attempted to grace Four Corners with his presence.

"Might not be a bad idea to ask around," Josiah suggested. "Just to get an idea of how tall Lem's tale is."

"Not that I am one to pay heed to the ramblings of a local drunk, but Mr Sanchez is correct, his rumour mongering may have a more legitimate source. In any case, if I am not mistaken, Mr Mills comes complete with a cohort of equally violent types. Not the kind of element we want anywhere in this vicinity. After all, they have us to bring down property values already, I see no reason to invite the unnecessary competition." Ezra capped that remark with a glint of gold from his smirk.

"Hey, I'm a bad element?" JD couldn't help liking the sound of that.

"Of course you are," Chris said with a perfectly straight face and then moved on before Buck or Ezra told the kid any different. "I'll get Vin to ask around, maybe take a ride to Purgatorio."

"Where is Mr Tanner anyway?" Ezra asked, wondering why the tracker wasn't here.

"Guess," Buck broke into a grin.

"He's with Doctor Styles," JD replied rather redundantly.  
  
Ezra stiffened inwardly, uncertain why it still bothered him to see Vin and Alexandra together. After all, his own behaviour towards the woman had hardly been gentlemanly, thanks to Julia's revelation of their affair before he had a chance to break things off amicably. It should have made him relieved she had found someone else, but the intensity of her relationship with Vin was so utterly different than what he shared with her, Ezra found himself feeling a little jealous.

After all, it made no sense their relationship should be so passionate, especially when they were such an unlikely couple.

With his slouch hat, hide coat, and an assortment of colourful neck scarves, Vin moved across town with the stealth of a hunter surveying the terrain, always watchful and alert for the scent of fresh prey. Cobalt coloured eyes noticed everything, from the doings of folk going about their business to the new faces riding into town, seeking fortune or infamy. It was difficult to say until the shooting started. When he was noticed, which was rare if he had no wish to be, every one of the remaining seven recognised Vin as Chris's trusted second and it was to him they looked to for leadership.

Ezra had no issue following Vin's lead. Not at all. Vin was never judgemental, always fair and had a streak of idealism that Ezra could not help but admire. Yet despite the integrity he wore as comfortably as his hide coat, Vin was also a realist and could be extraordinarily pragmatic when he needed to be. The paradox of the tracker often fascinated the gambler, especially when one considered he was almost as young as JD. Experience just made him seem older.

In contrast, Alexandra Styles was a world far away from the one Vin Tanner inhabited.   
  
Even if her exotic colouring did not give her away immediately, the accent with which she spoke was telling enough. Most members of the community believed she was English, but the truth was, Ezra knew her speech was a mishmash of her well-travelled youth. No matter what her background, there was no denying she was a lady, for she comported herself with the grace and elegance of one. Still, it puzzled those who thought her far too refined to keep company with a man who used to hunt buffalo for a living.

Ezra included.

Despite himself, Ezra wanted to know when Alexandra had time to develop such strong feelings for Vin.

The woman had rode after Vin when he was taken by bounty hunters, nearly getting killed for her trouble. In all the time he spent with her, Ezra never saw Alexandra look at him the way she looked at the tracker. When they had courted, he could see her affection, but it was nothing like the burning flame that seemed to exist between her and Vin. It made him wonder if something had existed between them before that and Ezra simply had not noticed.

"They have been spending a lot of time together," Josiah remarked, ignoring Ezra's discomfort because as far as the preacher was concerned, he'd let a good woman slip through his fingers and he had no one to blame but himself. Besides, Josiah liked seeing Vin and Alex together, and he was reasonably sure Chris did too. "Young love always burns hot in the beginning."

Ezra opened his mouth to make a comment when the chatter of the saloon was silenced by the outbreak of music that did not originate from the old piano, in dire need of tuning. Instead, the gay lilting melody came from outside the dusty confines of the saloon. It immediately drew the attention of everyone in the establishment to investigate.

Leading the charge through the door was predictably JD.

The young man was always eager to rush in where angels feared to tread, and as they emerged one by one through the batwing doors of the saloon, Josiah saw it was not just his comrades and the saloon patrons who had come to see what was happening. Most of Four Corners had also emerged from the crooks and crannies of the town, peering through curtains, sitting on window sills or hanging over balcony rails. Others lingered on the boardwalk or stepped through the doors of the establishments still open at this time of the day, fascinated by the music which made Josiah think of the tune played by the Pied Piper of Hamlin.

The procession coming down the street was one of colour and spectacle. Leading the caravan of brightly painted wagons, with unmistakable theatrical flare, was what could only be a moving carnival. The man sitting at the cart being pulled by two of the tallest horses Josiah had ever seen, their jet coloured coats gleaming in the dwindling afternoon light, was dressed like the ringmaster of a circus. He wore a bright red jacket, a white frilled shirt and top hat, smiling broadly at his audience, waving at them like he was the Second Coming.

The occupants of the rest of the wagons ranged from colourfully dressed performers in their frills and sequins to animals peering at them dully through steel bars. One of them was emblazoned with the words 'Madam Esmerelda Fortune Teller", while another bore a similarly outlandish title 'World Strongest Man'. They waved, and they smiled, blowing kisses to gawkers and some, like a fancily dressed young man in bright yellow colours, juggled numerous balls after he climbed to the top of his wagon to ensure he was seen.

"And I thought things were about to get dull around here," Buck grinned as he saw a bevy of beauties seated on top of their wagon with the words' Flying Nightingales' announcing them to the town, waved at him, with wide welcoming smiles.

"Look, Josiah!" JD pointed. "They got a strong man!"

Indeed, a seven-foot-tall behemoth dressed in nothing but skins was lifting a girl over his head like a sack of rice. She was bent gracefully, like a bowstring, dressed in very little as she was held up to the air like a trophy, her head turned in their direction to offer them a full smile with her ruby red lips.

"Now this is certainly an interesting turn of events," Ezra remarked as he sighted a magician brandishing a deck of cards and immediately wondered if there was a challenge to be found in the man's sleight of hand. It had been some time since he had a worthy opponent at the tables and looked forward to testing the man to see if he was worthy of the name 'the Great Bandini'.

Chris Larabee said nothing, watching the procession and feeling for reasons he could not explain, uneasy.


	3. Spectacle

For the first time in his life, Vin Tanner was happy.

Before this, he had been satisfied with merely being content. Despite the price which hung over his head like a storm cloud about to burst, he could honestly say he had achieved a measure of peace. For so long, he drifted through his life alone, without friends or family to mark his place in their hearts. The last person who meant anything to him had died of putrid fever, and though he continued without his ma, through years of cruelty, loneliness and disappointment, he hadn’t expected to find salvation in the town of Four Corners.

Ely Jo’s machinations had driven him from what refuge he had in the wilderness, making him a man as hunted as the buffalo he once stalked over the plains. Vin had come to Four Corners to disappear, giving up the only life that ever gave him comfort to push a broom surrounded by walls. A week into the job and he had been ready to eat his gun.

Until a would-be lynching changed _everything_.

Chris Larabee on first sight appeared to be the unlikeliest catalyst for the change that would sweep through Vin’s life, but he was. Thanks to Chris, Vin became one of two and then in a matter of hours, one of seven. The gunslinger had taken one look at him and understood Vin on the most fundamental level, even if he didn’t have the specifics, and to his surprise, Vin could attest to being able to do the same. Chris Larabee was a force of nature, you could just feel it within seconds of being in his company.

However, Vin knew there was more to the man than his fearsome reputation and steely glare. Beneath that veneer of sheer intimidation, there was anguish and longing for a life gone. There was also empathy and kindness, struggling to surface through a black tide of rage. Chris had a moral compass very much like Vin’s own. The world was brutal and hard, with no patience for weakness. This, Vin and Chris, understood without question, but neither were willing to sacrifice compassion and honour because of it.

At Chris’s side, the place Vin knew he would forever stand, they had become the Seven, and with the five men who rode with them, Vin found a family and was finally content.

Happiness rode into town one day with golden skin and an odd accent.

There had been women before, but she was the one who made him know, the way poets and writers had tried to express since Adam saw Eve, she was the love of his life. The journey to the scab of rock on which he was sitting had taken its time, but now she was his. As he stood watching her do what she did best, heal, Vin knew she would be the last thought in his head before he passed out of this world.

Sipping a hot cup of coffee offered to him by Chanu who was seated similarly on the edge of the small hill overlooking the rest of the Indian reservation, Vin cast a glance at the hut where Alexandra Styles was presently treating one of the women in the village. Overhead, the sun was starting to descend into the horizon, and he wondered whether or not they would be able to leave before dusk settled over the land.

“I am surprised Tanner,” Chanu remarked, noticing the direction of his gaze.

“At what?”

“I did not think when you found a woman, it would be the doctor.”

Vin stiffened and stared at him. “What does _that_ mean?”

Chanu gave him a grin, “she’s smarter than you.”

Vin laughed softly. “She’s smarter than both of us.”

“That is true,” Chanu agreed. “I am pleased for you. It’s not good to be alone.”

“You are,” Vin said kindly, a subtle reminder to the man that life went on, even if there was the wreckage of loss behind him. Chanu was the son of Chief Kojay, he was sure there would be no end to the list of women in the village willing to spend their lives with him.

“Not in my heart,” Chanu admitted quietly. “Claire still lives inside me, and while she is there, I will not take another.”

The sadness was nowhere as cutting as it used to be, but it was still present. Chanu had embraced village life again, but Vin knew he was still in mourning. Perhaps he would always be.

Despite the social taboo, Claire had loved Chanu and paid the ultimate price for it at the hands of her murderous father. Mosely, who hanged for filicide, could not bear the stigma of having a daughter married to an Indian, even though the girl was with child. Vin and Chanu had developed a friendship when the tracker was sent to hunt down Chanu, whom Mosely blamed for the crime. With the help of the others, Vin proved Chanu’s innocence and gained a lifelong friend in the aftermath.

“She must have been something,”

“She was,” Chanu nodded, and his eyes misted over with the profound grief Vin suspected he would never shake. “Claire was kind and beautiful. She talked about the books she read, the life she wanted us to lead. She believed it was possible to do it standing in two worlds, that our child would be a symbol of hope that the white man and the Indian could live together in peace. It would have been a good life.”

“I’m sorry,” Vin said for want of anything better.

Dispelling his melancholy, Chanu blinked and broke into a faded smile. “Your lady is a good woman, you chose well.”

“Wasn’t a choice, it was just how it was meant to be,” Vin shrugged, and it was the truth. Alex’s effect on him was like a bullet to the brain. Vin wasn’t prone to being emotional, but when it came to her, his heart sent his mind running like a burro taking a sharp kick to the rear.

“So you will marry soon?”

Vin who was taking a sip of his coffee nearly choked on it. After a few seconds of coughing, which Chanu was viewing with much amusement, he gave the man a pointed look. “Just one thing at a time. I’m just happy she ain’t wising up to the fact she’s courting a drifter on a dollar a day.”

“I think a woman who rides after bounty hunters to save your life, doesn’t care about such a thing.” Chanu couldn’t help smirk, having heard the tale from Josiah during one of his trips to the village to visit with Kojay.

Vin tried not to blush, still unable to believe Alex had done that but knowing how willful she was, supposed she would do nothing else.

Before he could say anything else, the plaintive wail of a child cut through the air, drawing both men’s attention to the hut where Alex was. The small gathering of men, including one very nervous brave who had been pacing the dirt floor in front of the dwelling, suddenly froze at the sound, giving the door their undivided attention.

A portly matron appeared through the door a few seconds later and exclaimed proudly to those waiting for news. “It’s a boy!”

* * *

An hour later, Vin and Alex were riding back to town after Alex had done all she could for Mira, the young lady whose breached birth she had been called to attend. There were enough midwives and mothers in the village to ensure Mira and her new baby would be well looked after, even if the new father, one of the bravest men there was according to Chanu, was a nervous wreck. The sun was already starting to set when they headed back to Four Corners, and Vin had no intention of being out in the darkness when Alex was with him.

As always, Vin relished Alex clinging to him as they rode beneath the glorious expanse of stars, made all the more magnificent by the cloudless sapphire sky. Strokes of amber still framed the setting sun, making the mountains in the distance appear as if they were radiating burnt sunlight. Her cheek was pressed against the hide coat on his back, allowing Vin to guess she was taking a little doze.

He’d taken her to the village this morning after Chanu had ridden into Four Corners asking for help. Knowing it took quite a bit to coax any of the First People to seek advice from the town, Alex had been prepared to ride to the village on her own until Vin offered this alternative. Upon arriving at the community, Alex took the opportunity not only to check on the welfare of the female population but also deliver Mira’s baby.

“Hey, don’t fall off back there,” he flexed his shoulder just enough to prompt her into waking. Not that he minded her dozing off, but he worried she might slip off the saddle and hurt herself.

“I’m not,” she straightened up immediately. “I’m just resting my eyes.”

“Sure you are,” he gave her a look. “We’re almost home so you can get some sleep.”

“Are you coming over?”

Even though it was hardly proper, Vin had been sneaking into her house unseen at night and leaving in similar stealth the next morning. Alex relished falling asleep in his arms, even when there wasn’t passionate lovemaking before that. It was the intimacy of touch that mattered so much. When they were together, they revealed truths they voiced to no one else, and Alex learned more about Vin during those midnight talks than any other time. Coaxing out the person beneath the sharpshooters and tracker was no easy thing, but then she supposed he had similar challenges finding out who she was beneath the doctor.

“You want me to?” He asked. “You’re plenty tired. I don’t mind if you want to catch up on your rest.”

“I do, but I get it better when you’re there.” She smiled, kissing him lightly on the shoulder.

“Then we won’t be sleeping,” he winked wolfishly relishing the gesture, even if he could barely feel it through his coat.

“I know I know, you gotta save me from being a dried-up old spinster woman, right? “

“You know it.” Vin laughed, recalling that old joke between them. “I was gonna drop in at the saloon first, see how everything’s going but I can come on by later. That okay?”

“Of course it is,” she rested her cheek against his shoulder. “Just let yourself in as usual.”

It was essential to Alex Vin remained a part of the Seven. Seven was a number of power, and when the defenders of Four Corners were together, everyone who saw them felt its mystique. There was something complete about their brotherhood, something that went beyond words. No matter how much she loved him, there was a part of her that recognized Vin’s place was at Chris Larabee’s right hand. It was an understanding shared by all the women who loved the seven, from Mary, Inez, Rain, Casey and even that two-headed Jezebel Julia, the power of the seven was stronger than all of them. As long as they remained the seven, they would always come home.

It was destiny.

* * *

Vin and Alex returned to town hoping the evening would allow their return to go mostly unnoticed. Even though most of Four Corners had no idea they were sharing a bed, a few of the local gossip mongers did consider it improper they rode together double on Peso out of town, but Alex loved those rides with Vin too much to pay it much mind. Besides, they didn’t do it often enough for it to be scandalous and for the most part, tried to be discreet. Still, Vin was mindful of Alex’s reputation, knowing as the town doctor, she could not suffer any grievous injury to her reputation.

Tonight, however, there was no need to worry if anyone saw them together. Everyone’s attention was occupied elsewhere.

The streets were alive with people, with a caravan of colourful wagons flanking the boardwalk on one side of the main road, while a procession of strangers in equally vibrant costumes performed along the other. The townsfolk of Four Corners had forgotten the encroaching night, revelling in the appearance of the new arrivals, eagerly displaying their talents to the local audience. Stores that ought to have closed for the day, remained open, taking advantage of the unexpected traffic brought about by the spectacle on the street.

Children carrying sparklers, cotton candy and twirlers gathered around the jugglers, sword swallowers and contortionists holding court on the street, or on the back of uncovered wagons. Elsewhere the strong man who rode into town carrying a girl had exchanged the lady for several barrels, balancing them on each shoulder as if they were light as a feather. Meanwhile, women giggled like school girls as the magician called the Great Bandini, charmed them with his perfect smile and roses that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Once again the festive atmosphere of the town’s anniversary returned to Four Corners, with calliope music playing its cheery tune above the excited chatter of everyone caught up in the spectacle. As Vin and Alex rode towards the Standish saloon, they glimpsed Buck Wilmington, predictably chatting up some sequined beauties near a wagon. Their costumes revealed their stockinged thigh and high boots, with glitter covering their skin. Buck appeared to be talking up JD, who tried to look as charming as the town’s Romeo and failing, especially when Casey entered the fray and dragged him elsewhere.

Josiah was watching the display from a chair outside the tavern. The former man of the cloth was leaning back in his chair, a mug of beer in his hand, paying close attention to one of the performers who seemed to be firing up the locals in front of his wagon. The man was wearing a top hat and commanded his audience the way a preacher would mesmerize his flock from the pulpit.

“What on Earth is going on?” Alex finally found her voice to speak, even though it was quite clear what was happening. “When did the circus come to town?”

“Don’t know,” Vin replied, aware that they usually got forewarning of such an event. If not from Mary Travis, who made it her business to know everything that transpired in Four Corners, then through the chatter of people from the surrounding towns where such a company of performers might find custom.

Speaking of Mary, Vin noticed the widow next to Chris Larabee, who was holding young Billy upon his shoulders as they watched the sword swallower, a swarthy looking man dressed in the costume of a Romany pheasant, complete with sash and flowing shirt, attempting to lower a dagger down his throat.

“Oh, that ain’t safe.” The tracker winced, seeing the long dagger disappear down the man’s throat.

“It isn’t,” Alex remarked, understanding his concern. As a doctor, she couldn’t help but disapprove of seeing anyone test their body so dangerously, but she also knew those who do it for a living know how to do it well. “But if it goes wrong, I’ve got lots of thread for sutures.”

“Ouch,” Vin made a face, not wanting to imagine the mess a mishap like that was going to make.

“Hey, Vin!”

The couple looked up to see Nathan Jackson crossing the street from the direction of his infirmary, towards them. Weaving through the people on the road, he paused long enough to see a lovely dark woman with feathers and plumes on her scantily clad emerald costume, giving him a little wink. The healer flashed her a smile before remembering himself and what he was doing and hastened his pace to catch up with them.

“Hey Nate,” Vin greeted him with a nod. “Looks like we got company.”

“Yeah,” Nathan glanced at the street, crammed with people. “They just rolled into town this afternoon and started entertaining. Seems they’re touring the country from California and are going to play at all the towns around here. After Four Corners, they’re going to Eagle Bend, Bitter Creek and Sweetwater. Last I heard when I spoke to Chris, the fella who runs the thing has worked out with Mrs Travis, a spot outside town where they can set up shop for a week or so. I mean this is just a preview, the real show is going to be under the big top.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Alex exclaimed, looking at the magician in interest. “I haven’t been to a circus since I left England.”

“Then I guess we better go,” he gave Alex an affectionate look, always pleased when she got excited about something other than doctoring.

“I will be happy to have you escort me, Mr Tanner,” Alex smiled, linking her arm through his. “As my...what is the word for a suitor?” She glanced at Nathan, certain there was an American term for it.

“Beau,” Nathan said helpfully and almost laughed when he saw Vin turn red at the description. Even though everyone knew how he felt about Alex now, Vin still behaved like a nervous teenager when anyone called out his relationship with the doctor.

“Yes, beau,” Alex noted Vin’s colouring and couldn’t help adding. “You are my beau now, Mr Tanner.”

“Alright, alright,” Vin gave her a look, aware he was being teased. “Guess I got to take you out now and then, keep you from turning into a mean old nag who can’t stop complaining.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra Standish was watching the performance of Sebastian Polidori, one-half owner of the Great Polidori Circus.

According to Mary, who had spoken to Mr Polidori and his partners August Darvell shortly after their arrival, Sebastian was the grandson of the original owner of the circus. In recent years, finding he needed assistance in the management of the production, August Darvell, a long-time associate, was made a partner. While Darvell had the characteristics of a snake oil salesman with his bombastic voice and larger than life personality, Sebastian was lean, handsome, with dark hair and chiselled features.

His audience, except for Ezra and a few others, were all women.

Even his Julia had given the man her undivided attention, much to Ezra’s chagrin. Far too many women in his life were doing that of late, he thought sourly. Nevertheless, as Sebastian applied his abilities as a hypnotist on his subject, Yosemite the curmudgeon who ran the livery bearing his name, his voice and countenance had more than enough intensity to charm even the most celibate woman.

“Should I be worried?”

Julia turned her emerald eyes on him with amusement. “Mr Standish, you know you have my heart. No handsome, charming, articulate, brooding and intense specimen who possibly stepped out of Wuthering Heights, could turn my head.”

“Thank you, my dear,” Ezra frowned. “Your words have put my mind completely at ease.”

“He is very handsome, though,” Julia pointed out. “And last I looked, I did still have eyes, but I admire the man, the way I would admire a Rembrandt, something to be viewed from afar.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ezra remarked and noted with amusement, Yosemite was now performing the waltz on the stage with a non-existent partner.

The gambler looked away from the performance for a moment, wondering if any of his associates were nearby when he caught sight of a young girl, standing in the crack between Virgil Watson’s store and the hotel. She was no more than fifteen, with a dark blue dress that laced up front. Her skin was pale, and her eyes sunken. Long brown hair framed her face, and she swept her gaze across the street, like someone viewing the scene with dread, not awe like everyone else.

Something in those eyes tugged at Ezra.

“Excuse me, my dear,” Ezra whispered in Julia’s ear, “may I trust you to remain on your own for a few minutes without my presence? Can I be assured I won’t return to find you embarking on a career as an equilibrist?”

“As long as you do not attempt to become a comedian,” she said dryly.

“Touche.”

Ezra made his way out of the crowd, crossing the street, without anyone paying him any attention. All eyes were fixed on the performance on stage, so Ezra was able to make his departure discreet. He crossed the street and realized the girl had retreated into the shadows, perhaps realizing she had caught his attention. He did so hope she wasn’t a young working girl, thinking she had snared a customer. The darkness in her eyes had drawn him out of the crowd like an ace in the deck.

Reaching the narrow passageway, he stepped into the shadows, leaving behind the spectacle of the circus in the main street, their voices becoming distant as the darkness surrounded him.

“Hello?”

She was standing behind some old crates as if the dark wasn’t enough to hide her. Ezra could see the silhouette of her slender frame and the gleam of moonlight across her dark hair. Her eyes fixed on him, glittering in the night like black pearls.

“What is your name?”

“Anna.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance Anna,” Ezra asked, unable to fathom why he felt the fear radiating off her like a furnace. Learning to read people had kept him alive, and all the skills at his disposal told him this young girl was terrified. “This is no place to be Anna. Can I escort you somewhere...”

“Don’t believe them,” she said quickly as if the opportunity to speak was fleeting and she had to grab it while she could. “Whatever they say, don’t believe them. This is a trap.”

The sudden burst of applause from the performance he just left made Ezra glance over his shoulder, but when he faced front again, Anna was gone.

Only her warning remained.


	4. Breakfast

Thanks to the crowds on the street the night before, it was difficult for Ezra to bring Anna's warning to Chris Larabee and the rest of his associates before the next morning at the Standish Tavern.

As it was, the main street of Four Corners resembled the aftermath of _Mardis Gras_ in New Orleans and judging from the chatter as he made his way to the saloon for breakfast, the excitement had yet to die down. While it was nice to see the town so animated, the girl's warning stayed in his mind for most of the night, even during the part of the evening spent in Julia's intimate embrace.

After Julia had lain against his chest and gone to sleep, with the scent of sin and perfume in his lungs, Ezra couldn't help but find his mind returning to the girl's words.

_It's a trap._

If she was to be believed, then what sort of trap could a troupe of circus performances possibly spring upon the town? If it was a case of chicanery, Ezra knew from experience, there were more than enough cool heads about to prevent the sale of anything irreplaceable for the proverbial magic beans. Lord knows he had tried hard enough during his time in town to make such a trade himself, usually with poor results, not to mention a stern warning from Chris that was punctuated with the glint of the man's Peacemaker.

As Ezra headed down the boardwalk, he caught sight of Buck Wilmington crossing the street, presumably heading towards the saloon to partaken in Inez's excellent breakfast cuisine. The gambler and the ladies man made eye contact, prompting Ezra to pause in his steps so Buck could join him the rest of the way. Buck seemed in good spirits which usually meant he was in the company of a paramour who was more than accommodating the night before.

"Good morning Mr Wilmington," Ezra tipped his hat.

"Hey Ezra," Buck greeted just as cordially. "Going to get some breakfast?"

"Yes," Ezra nodded. "Also to catch up with the others. I had an encounter the evening before that gives me concern."

Buck was about to make some glib remark at Ezra's expense when he noted the expression on the gambler's face implying what he had to discuss was anything to take lightly.

"What's up?" His tone shifting immediately from lovable rogue to serious lawman.

"I am not sure," Ezra revealed his uncertainty over the entire encounter with Anna, a thing he was unaware was telling in itself to his comrades.

Ezra was composed most of the time, hiding what he felt behind a mask of cold indifference or shameful smugness. It served the man well during games of poker. His only tell, appeared to be his eyes. When he was going for the kill, Ezra's eyes always seemed darker. If Buck had ever seen a shark, he would have recognised the similarities immediately. Confusion revealed itself in Ezra's eyes as a dance of gold flecks in murky green water.

Both men continued up the boardwalk for a few more steps as Buck waited for Ezra to articulate what he needed to say, which meant it was serious indeed. Ezra was never at a loss for words and that he had to think about it, told Buck a great deal.

"A young lady who did not appear to be part of the performance coaxed me into a private audience with a warning that our new arrivals cannot be trusted."

"Well they're circus folk Ezra," Buck shrugged, seeing nothing ominous about that. "It ain't a good idea to trust them with the keys to the town under any circumstances. I mean they're here to make a few dollars by keeping everyone entertained, knowing we ain't got nothing here for the women and children. Men, we got our saloon girls and watering holes, but everyone else has to just make do. These folk will put on a show, try and sell fortunes and elixir to a few people and then head on out to the next town."

Buck did have a point. One of the reasons Julia's Emporium was enjoying the success it was, wasn't merely because she brought merchandise to town that would otherwise need to be bought in Eagle Bend or Sweetwater. The structure was large enough for her to host the occasional special event, inviting the local girls to model some of the newer fashions for the ladies of Four Corners during afternoon teas. Adjoining the small cafe which incidentally served ice cream, was a library. It was no more than a dozen shelves of books, but for a town that had none, the idea of having free access to literature meant increased patronage not just from women and children, but also the men.

Even though Ezra would never say it to her, mostly because she had an ego already as massive as his own, he was exceedingly proud of Julia. When she ran from her life and a wedding, he had imagined her as nothing more than a spoiled rich girl. In truth, Julia had a hell of a head for business, and he was starting to suspect the Emporium was mostly a hobby with her, and her real fortune lay elsewhere in investments. None of which Ezra minded of course. Being Maude Standish's son, meant he was used to women with an enterprising streak, and he had no difficulty being a kept man.

"It is more than that Mr Wilmington," Ezra replied after a moment. "The young lady spoke of a trap. We should not believe a word said to us because it was leading into some kind of snare."

"That does sound a little strange," Buck had to admit. "But it's thin Ezra, and it depends on what you mean by trap? Trap to get our money, burn down the town, what?"

"On that point she was vague," Ezra shrugged. "Before I could question her further, she was gone."

Before Buck could say anything further, both men caught sight of Vin Tanner standing on the boardwalk with Alex Styles. Alex appeared to have run into the tracker coming out of Gloria Potter's store, and the two were bidding each other good morning, the way only a young couple could. Buck could see Alex laughing at something Vin had said before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Alex was soon on her way, with Vin staring after her a moment before he continued towards the saloon.

Ezra stared once again, forgetting Anna and the ominous warning the night before to feel the familiar rise of annoyance surface at the exchange between Vin and Alex. Why did it bother him so much? Was it perhaps Alex never showed her regard for him in such a public fashion? Was he really that jealous even after humiliating her in front of the town when he took up with Julia?

"Mr Tanner seems happy," Ezra remarked.

"He should be," Buck smiled knowingly, seeing where Ezra's gaze had been. "Considering how he spends his nights."

Ezra bristled, aware that Vin was no longer sleeping alone. "I had no idea she was so accommodating."

"No more than Miss Pemberton," Buck pointed out before Ezra got something stuck in his craw that became a problem. "Besides, look at him. You ever see him with a gal other than that Richmond woman? He ain't like us, Ezra. When he meets the one, he's all in, no matter how much trouble it lands him in."

To that, Ezra could not argue. "I suppose I did not expect them to become so familiar so quickly."

"Sometimes, when you meet the right one," Buck said, thinking this was precisely the case for Vin, "you just _know_. It don't make sense how, just that you do. I think that's how it is for both of them. You can see it by the way they look at each other, just like when we see you and Miss Pemberton together."

"What?" Ezra stared at him in question.

"There are folks that are just meant to be," Buck said sounding not like the scoundrel who produced some of the most outlandish statements known to man, but as a seasoned, thoughtful student of the human heart. "Every time that girl looks your way, we see no matter how much she hides it, she'd walk through fire for you. "

Ezra dropped his gaze to his boot, not wanting to meet Buck's eyes because to say anything would be to admit he felt the same. Both of them were outcasts looking for a place in the world. Ezra found it first with the Seven, but for Julia, it had been much harder. A woman's place in society meant there were considerable limitations for the paths she might walk. She'd run away to the wilderness to be her own person because in the past sex was the only power she felt she wielded. She used it to get what she wanted, never thinking it could be more than a tool. When they met, it was the first time she realised it could be something beautiful between two people. Ezra knew she loved him because he was the one who made her see that.

"Morning," Vin greeted as he finally reached them, a few paces from the saloon doors.

The delicate topic was quickly forgotten as their number increased by one with Buck nodding in greeting, the subtle way only the men of the West seem to manage.

"Hey you know if Chris is in town?"

"Rode out last night," Vin answered, remembering bidding the man goodbye when he rode out to his shack. Considering how busy the town had been last night, Vin could imagine Chris had no intention of being around all that ruckus. If not for spending the night with Alex, Vin might have considered doing the same. "Why, something up?"

"I am not certain," Ezra admitted. "Suffice to say, I think we should wait for Mr Larabee before deciding how to proceed."

* * *

As it turned out, Chris was in town and was already at the saloon waiting for his breakfast by the time the three men entered. With Billy visiting Mary from Eagle Bend, Chris had promised to take the boy fishing today and wanted to get an early start since Billy was all fired up to go to the first performance of the circus this evening. It was understood among the seven when Billy was in town, they would pick up the slack left by the gunslinger's absence, aware of just how much the boy adored Chris.

"Mr Larabee," Ezra greeted when he arrived at the table and was pleased to see all his associates were present.

The breakfast crowd filled the place to the brim, not just with the usual stench of stale liquor and cigar smoke no amount of airing could banish, but with the intoxicating aroma of cooked food that made the lingering odour tolerable. Cowpokes, ranch hands and even the barflies without a family or a home, found a little slice of it at the Standish Tavern now Inez was in charge. The lady was a breath of sunshine in all their lives as she moved from table to table, either taking orders or delivering meals.

"Howdy," Chris greeted them with a slight nod before similar salutations chorused around the table before the new arrivals got settled in and their number was complete again.

"I am gratified to see you here this morning Mr Larabee, I seem to have run into a curious situation."

Curious situation to Chris Larabee meant trouble.

Actually 'curious situation', 'something odd', 'guess who I ran into today,' all spelt one thing in Chris's vernacular. _Trouble_.

"What sort of situation?" Chris sat up straighter, and Ezra turned to see he had the undivided attention of everyone save Buck, who was gesturing Inez over for their usual morning ritual of proposition and rejection.

"I ran into a young lady yesterday during the entertainments produced by our new arrivals."

"Haven't you had enough trouble running into young ladies who just arrived in town," Nathan could not help but tease, reminding Ezra how he'd reacted the last time an interesting woman graced Four Corners with her presence.

"Droll, Mr Jackson, droll." Ezra made a face at the grinning healer.

"Go on," Chris prompted, telling everyone in no uncertain terms to button up until Ezra had his say. After that, it was open season. Chris knew how to have a little fun too.

"I encountered a young lady named Anna. She told me we should not take anything said to us as truth, that they were lying to us, and this is a trap."

"A trap? What does _that_ mean?" JD asked with understandable confusion.

"I do not know, and the girl did not remain long enough to elaborate. She was no more than fifteen if I were to hazard a guess and her clothing did not indicate she was one of the garish troubadours we saw on the street last night."

"I think it's just warning us not to lose our money," Buck stated, seeing nothing so ominous yet.

"Yeah and this is the Territory," Vin added. "People don't part with their money easy, especially when they don't got a lot of it."

"And snake oils salesmen are a dime a dozen," Nathan pointed out, having encountered one or two since his tenure as town healer. While he believed some herbs and roots had medicinal properties that could cure ailments, these varmints promised ridiculous things like being able to get a woman to like you or make you taller. Without meaning to, he glanced at JD.

"They did come out of nowhere," Josiah pointed out.   
"That's true," Chris had to admit. The spectacle on display last night was undoubtedly lavish, beyond the norm for news of their travels through the area to remain anonymous. Rumour flew across the Territory faster than tumbleweeds in a desert storm. "Any of you heard of them before they showed up yesterday?"

The group shook their heads to indicate no, which once again provoked Chris's natural suspicion even further. Still, he was not one to cast stones without proof, especially now they were practising law in this town. Even in an unofficial capacity, Chris knew it would not take much for the perception of the Seven to go from reliable lawmen to a gang of armed thugs if they did not conduct themselves appropriately.

"They've put down stakes at the Holland place," Chris explained. The Holland homestead, abandoned for some time now, was close enough to town for an audience, but far enough away so that the more conservative members of Four Corners, would not be bothered by the noise. "According to Mary, they're staying for a week before heading down to Eagle Bend. We could take a ride down there and look around, see if there's anything funny going on."

"Aren't we going to make them think we're suspicious about something if we just show up?" JD asked.

"Yeah, you don't scream casual Chris," Buck reminded tactfully.

Chris sighed, unable to disagree with his old friend on that score. He did seem to put people on edge. Besides, he had made plans with Billy, and Chris hated to disappoint the kid if he could avoid it.

"Okay then, Ezra you go out there, take Josiah and JD with you."

"What about me?" Buck asked, wondering why he wasn't included in the entourage. People liked talking to him.

"No," Chris said firmly. "We'll never see you again."

A ripple of laughter broke out across the table because they all knew the same thing Chris did. With the number of scantily clad ladies in the troop with their sequined costumes and gorgeous smiles, the Seven knew once Buck got anywhere near them, he'd lose all good sense, and they'd have to send Vin out there to find him again.

"Very funny," Buck grumbled and swatted JD's hat off his head when the kid sniggered. Almost on cue, Inez who was walking by, did the same across the back of Buck's skull, not liking it when he teased JD like that.

"Ow," he grumbled and then faced the others. "She loves me. She _really_ does."

"Yeah," Chris rolled his eyes. "We can tell."

"You sure about this Ezra?" Nathan asked the gambler, wondering whether or not they were worrying about a storm in a teacup. For all they knew, the girl could be playing a prank on Ezra, even if it was highly unlikely. Then again, Nathan saw Ezra's reaction to the question, which made the healer think there was more to it. It was as if something had taken root in the gambler's mind and he couldn't let it go, which was unusual for a man who rarely thought beyond how much money he could squeeze out of a situation. "What's snaking you about this? You look like you swallowed bad rotgut."

"Firstly," Ezra stiffened in his chair. "I fail to see how there can be bad rotgut when _none_ of it is good. Secondly, it was the look in her eyes."

"Look?"

"It was in her eyes, Mr Jackson." He met the healer’s gaze. "Her eyes told me giving us that warning was something she had been forced to work up the nerve to do. Whatever she thinks is happening, or what trap she believes we might be entering, it frightened her. What I saw in her eyes, Mr Jackson," Ezra admitted finally, "was _terror_."

* * *

Anna sat in her wagon, working on the dress that would be needed for their debut in Four Corners.

Outside the small window, she saw the beauty of the land surrounding the campgrounds and admired the mountains in the distance. It was so beautiful here, not like the dreariness of Glasgow where she had first joined the troop. It seemed so long ago now, decades even when she left that squalid place thinking she was going to the New World for a life of adventure and excitement.

How wrong she'd been.

Hiding in the darkness of the wagon, she saw the others out and about, setting up for the punters who would be coming tonight and for the rest of the week. During the day, the empty field they had chosen for their campsite would be filled with colour, inviting visitors to try their hand at the various carnival games, milk bottles, high striker and the shooting galleries. There would be a few little performances, mainly from the jugglers and clowns who were harmless enough.

Unlike the Cavern of a Thousand Mysteries and Madam Esmeralda's Fortune Teller.

Suddenly, the work outside stopped abruptly. Everyone went silent. Anna peered out the window and saw everyone staring at her wagon, their eyes dark and their expressions grave. Even Esmerelda who was setting up her tent, stood watching Anna's home in silence, the banner depicting a wizened crone and a crystal ball flapping unsecured in the wind. They said nothing but continued to stare, waiting.

Anna's breath caught, understanding.

When the door creaked, she froze and knew immediately, she had not been as discreet as she wished the night before. Someone had _seen_ her.

Trembling, she turned away from the window slowly as she felt its breath, hot and fetid. Turning her head slowly, she felt the fear clench at her gut and sent warm piss down her leg. Almost whimpering by the time she faced him, her lips quivered, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorr..."

She never finished the sentence. Blood splattered across the walls and her scream, what little of it she was able to utter, vanished in the low growl made by something older than time.

Something hungry.


	5. Tour

Riding into the campgrounds of the Polidori Circus was like stepping through the looking glass.

One minute they were journeying along the beaten-down horse trail cutting through grasslands covered with low, bushy shrubs, shaded by moderately tall junipers and pinyon pines and the next, they were in a world of calliope music and colour. Leaving behind the sweet smell of wildflowers and dried spoor carried on a mild summer breeze, they were instead greeted by the scent of straw and sawdust.

While the circus and accompanying stands were still being set up across the abandoned Holland property, the carnival was taking definitive shape when Ezra, Josiah and JD finally arrived at the place. A few local children were perched on the still-standing fence line running along the edge of the homestead, watching the work continue now that school was out for the day. Not that it was just the erection of tents that fascinated them.

Acrobats were practising their acts, tumbling across mats, while animal trainers prodded and cajoled troops of dogs through hoops and balancing on their hindquarters. In what was left of the Holland corral, a quartet of snow-white horses galloped along the fence with a young woman balanced between two of them. Elsewhere, the cornucopia of sights continued with another beauty sitting astride an elephant.

“I don’t think we ought to let Buck anywhere near this place,” JD remarked as he watched the woman, with glorious dark hair and full red lips, wearing clothes that revealed magnificent legs.

“He may become the first grownup to run away with the circus,” Josiah grinned.

Ezra did not answer. Instead, the gambler was searching the faces going about their business for one in particular, frowning when he did not see her. “I see no sign of Anna.”

At the mention of the girl who sparked this journey here, both men turned to the gambler with Josiah offering a reasonable explanation first. “There are an awful lot of wagons around here,” the preacher regarded the collection that served as the homes for the travellers. “She could be one of those. Seems like these folk are plenty busy this afternoon, setting up.”

“That is a possibility,” Ezra nodded in agreement, “but I will not be satisfied until I see her.”

As the three riders rode further into the campgrounds, Ezra saw the eyes of those present shifting slightly in their direction, not long enough to stare but enough so that Ezra knew they were not as oblivious to the lawmen’s arrival as they were attempting to portray. Something about this felt wrong, but Ezra could not put his finger on it, which bothered him to no end. From the corner of his eye, he saw the emergence of August Darvell, the so-called ringmaster of the circus. Dressed less ostentatiously than the night before, the man was still clad in a waistcoat, with the chain of a gold watch hanging from his pocket and a battered top hat of grey.

“Welcome my friends to Polidori Circus! We’re not quite ready for guests yet, but I assume you’re the local constabulary?”

Darvell’s voice was loud and bombastic, what one would expect from someone who had spent his life playing to an audience. His voice reminded Ezra of a trumpet call with just enough hint of melody to be pleasing instead of annoying. The voice of a salesman, Ezra thought silently and then added, or a conman.

As they came to a stop near the hitching post by the small creek that ran through the property, the lawmen dismounted just in time to be met by Darvell.

“You assume correctly. Mr Darvell, am I right?”

“August Darvell at your service,” he tipped his hat at Ezra, Josiah and JD in greeting. “And you are?”

“I am Ezra Standish,” Ezra took the lead and noted both Josiah and JD had opted to let him make the introductions, sensing perhaps Darvell would be more receptive to the gambler who also knew how to talk a good game. “These are my associates Mr Josiah Sanchez and Mr JD Dunne, and you were correct in your assertion we are the law in this locality.”

“Unofficially,” Josiah added, in case Darvell asked for official proof which only JD possessed. “This is just a social call.”

“Well then, permit me to offer you a little tour,” Darvell brightened up. “Of course, for obvious reasons, I will not be unveiling everything you understand. After all, a magician must retain some secrets for the sake of mystery.”

“Of course,” Ezra nodded in understanding. “As one who indulges in games of chance, it is necessary to keep some tricks up one sleeve.”

Josiah leaned over and said quietly in JD’s ear, “along with aces.”

* * *

The first port of call during their so-called tour was the big top, shortly after it was raised to its full height. The canvas was dyed with red and white stripes, with fancy trims and the customary flag at its peak. It was an impressive height of at least forty feet, sufficiently high enough for the trapeze artists and equilibrists to thrill audiences from aloft. While Ezra remained at Darvell’s side, JD and Josiah took the opportunity to wander about, though neither had seen the girl Ezra indicated and would not recognise her, even if she was encountered.

“So how long have you been in the Territory?” Ezra inquired of Darvell as they watched the circus folk continuing to prepare the tent for the evening’s performance.

“Not long at all,” Darvell explained as they watched the frame for the trapeze act put into place. “In truth, we are on our way home to New York. We started out from that metropolis almost two years ago and have travelled through the northern states. Why we’ve played in towns from Illinois to the Dakotas before turning south when we reached Oregon. Once we arrived in California, Sebastian decided it was time to head home.”

“An extended engagement indeed,” Ezra said, mildly impressed. “I assume you will take an equally long sabbatical once you return to the East?”

“Not for long,” Darvell admitted readily enough. “Circus folk are not the kind to remain in place too long, and Sebastian hails from Europe. Once we return to New York, we will be embarking on a tour of that continent and possibly beyond. The world is our oyster, Mr Standish.”

Ezra swept his gaze around the community of performers and supposed the bond they shared with each other was strong indeed, which meant getting anyone to talk to them out of turn would be difficult. If there was anything to say at all. Anna had warned everything ‘they’ said would be lies. Did that mean all of the people in this circus?

“I am almost envious,” Ezra replied. “I would like in my lifetime to see Rome and Paris.”

“Really?” Darvell replied with interest. “As charming as your town appears to be, you do strike me as a man who would be limited in such a small community. I sense a free spirit in your manner.”

“I did my share of travelling,” Ezra had to admit, remembering his youth, journeying with Maude and then later on his own, throughout much of the south and even some of the eastern states Darvell spoke. “I suppose you pick up many stragglers on your travels. People who decide to run away with the circus so to speak.”

“A few,” Darvell nodded. “We’re a place for outcasts. I was a rather unsuccessful seller of dictionaries until I encountered Sebastian’s father. He gave me a home here,” he swept his gaze across the tent and the community beyond it. “I’m sure if you were so inclined, we could find a place for you.” He joked, a gleam of mischief in his eye as he made the proposition.

Ezra uttered a short laugh. “I am afraid other than conducting a master class in poker, I have no talent that would attract a crowd.”

“Oh, I am certain you are a man of many skills, Mr Standish,” Darvell smiled. “Even so, not all who join us are performers.”

“I see that,” Ezra nodded, thinking it was the perfect segue into an inquiry about Anna. “I met a charming young lady from your company yesterday, and I did not think she was a performer. Anna?”

“Anna?” Darvell stared back at him. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. We have no one by that name here.”

Ezra tried not to show his utter disbelief at the man’s words, especially when Darvell’s denial sent a surge of concern through him for the girl’s welfare. Of course, he could be wrong, and the others were right in believing this was a teenager’s attempt at a prank which implied Ezra had been duped by a child, a possibility he was incapable of accepting on any level. The alternative, however, meant Anna was very correct in her warning and may have paid the price for giving it to him.

“I am certain, she claimed to be from the circus,” Ezra remarked, projecting a facade of uncertainty to give Darvell the impression he was not as sure about his encounter with Anna as he indicated.

“We are a family, Mr Standish,” Darvell replied, glancing at the others. “Everyone knows everyone, and I can tell you for certain, we don’t know anyone named Anna.”

“Well, she must be a new arrival in Four Corners then,” Ezra dismissed the inquiry as unimportant. “It is easy to lose track of all the faces that flock to the community from across the Territory. I assumed she came with your associates since I only spoke to her the night before. Forgive me for the mistake.”

“Not at all.”

Darvell sounded as if it were no bother, but Ezra who knew how to look beyond the facade projected by most people knew he was nowhere as comfortable as he appeared to be. In fact, his next words proved it.

“If you don’t mind me asking, you seem to be so invested for such a brief meeting.”

“Well, the girl wanted me to speak on behalf of my lady friend Miss Pemberton. You see she owns the Pemberton Emporium and it seems Anna wanted to know if there was any employment to be had. I thought she might be looking to settle down locally.”

“Well she definitely can’t be one of us then,” Darvel declared. “Most who join the circus are here for the duration. If Anna wanted to leave, then she was definitely _not_ one of us.”

* * *

While Ezra continued his verbal jousting with August Darvell, Josiah took the opportunity to do some explorations of his own. If these people had anything to hide, they certainly did not show it as he strolled across the campsite, taking in the sights of animals and circus folk readying themselves for the evening’s performance. The activity was divided into two distinct groups, with one centred on the show beneath the big top, while the other focused on the various stands and novelties, such as a museum of oddities, a fortune teller, the funhouse and the hall of mirrors.

Pausing at the decent-sized tent with the banner displaying the title ‘Cavern of a Thousand Mysteries’, curiosity tugged at Josiah. He was sure it was filled with trinkets and collectibles that would surprise no one who had travelled the world but might be of some interest to rural folk scattered throughout the wilderness of the Territory. Josiah did not expect to be surprised by anything he saw inside the tent when he pushed past the flap to investigate.

Streams of light poured through tiny holes in the fabric, giving the dimly lit space some much-needed illumination. Against the backdrop of shadows, Josiah saw dancing specks of light given their day in the beams of sunshine. The smell of musty canvas assaulted him and tried to tickle his nostrils into sneezing. Wiping away the sensation with his sleeve, Josiah realised the tent was empty and wondered what were a thousand curiosities were since he saw nothing of the kind. The only things he could see were the support poles holding up the tent and dry straw across the floor.

“We’re not open yet!”

The source of the announcement was at the far corner of the tent, and upon blinking twice, Josiah realised he was not alone, which was rather unusual for him. As one who lived with a Bible in one hand and a gun in the other, such an oversight could be fatal, and for a few seconds, Josiah wrestled with the possibility that age was eroding his situational awareness.

Dismissing the thought, he took a few steps forward, he paused when he saw a woman lowering a rolled-up sign across one section of the canvas wall. When the sign unfurled completely, it read ‘Salome, the Sublime Lady of the Serpents’. Along with this headline was an image of a partially clad beauty, with snakes coiled around her waist and neck. As the lady putting up the sign straightened and stepped into the errant beams of light so she could be seen, Josiah saw there was something coiled around her neck.

He almost went for his gun.

She noticed his visceral reaction and broke into a little laugh. “Don’t worry, Mortimer isn’t going to hurt me. Or at least he hasn’t yet.”

She was in her early forties, dressed in loose-fitting pants and a plain short sleeve blouse that revealed limbs covered with tattoos. Josiah, who appreciated such artistry after his travels in the Far East, recognised the pattern of scales mimicking the creature presently coiled around her neck so languidly, it might have been mistaken for a scarf. Against the scales on her skin, were ornate roses that blunted the ferocity of the reptilian design. With wild red locks reminding Josiah a little of Rain’s dark mane, she smiled at him pleasantly, and the musty smell was suddenly replaced by the scent of exotic spice perfume.

“My apologies, out here, snake bites are cause for concern.”

“Mortimer is a python,” she explained. “He has no venom to speak off, but he can give you a rather deadly embrace if you’re not careful.”

As if reacting to her words, the creature shifted slightly in its position around her neck. It’s muscles rippling beneath the shimmer of its scales.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Josiah replied unconvinced, but he relaxed a little since the lady was perfectly comfortable with her pet. “I take it you are Miss Salome?”

“At your service,” she bowed her head slightly.

“I’m Josiah Sanchez,” Josiah returned the gesture. “Nice to meet you, Miss Salome... and Mortimer.”

The greeting made her smile wider. “Mortimer likes you. Normally, he tenses when he doesn’t like someone.”

“Well, Mortimer obviously has good taste.”

She chuckled, and Josiah thought she had a pleasant laugh as well as a sweet smile. “So, if I come back here this evening, you’ll be performing.

“Yes,” she nodded. “By evening, I’ll be just one of a few of the sights. The merchandise hasn’t been brought in yet. I’m merely a glorified shopkeep, the real attraction are the trinkets.”

“I wouldn’t sell yourself short, I’d come to see you.”

“You snake charmer you,” she beamed at that. “So why have you come so early? Are you here on behalf of the town?”

“We’re the law yes,” Josiah nodded. “But we just came for a look. Four Corners are good Christian folk and sometimes that leads them to be exploited by the unscrupulous. Also, my friend was trying to find a young lady, he thought she might be one of your company.”

“Oh?” She stared.

“Yes, someone named Anna.”

While her expression remained the same, the shade of her hazel eyes seemed to brighten, and for a moment, Josiah thought it might have been the light, but upon closer observation, he noted this was not the case. Not that he had much time to ponder it since she was back to normal a split second later.

“I’m afraid I don’t know Anna.”

And right then, Josiah knew she was lying.

* * *

_This was hooey._

That’s what Buck would say if he could see JD now. Of course ‘Mr Hooey’ had also been the one to buy a love potion to trick Inez into liking him, so JD dismissed the dose of reality sounding like Buck in his head as he sat across Madame Esmerelda. As he was walking around the campgrounds, Esmerelda had offered to tell him his future and JD was just intrigued enough to let her.

Following her inside her gypsy wagon which was complete with a bowed roof of turquoise, gold leaf pattern painted against the walls and bright yellow wagon wheels. The inside was no less vibrant, decorated in Romany trinkets, with embroidery and silk, draped off the walls and furnishings. There was an unreality about the place that seemed heightened when JD peered into crystal ball she claimed would show him his future.

All JD could see was her distorted features reflected through the thick glass.

“What do you see?” JD asked again, once again hearing Buck’s words in his ear.

_HOOEY_!

Esmeralda did not speak, focussed on what she was looking at in the crystal ball even though from JD’s perspective, there was nothing there to see. Of course, this was all nonsense, his educated mind reminded, just a little bit of wishful thinking and fun.

“There is a girl.”

JD stared at her. “Girl?”

“Yes,” Esmerelda spoke in a low voice as if the revelation she was about to make came from some dark depths. “A girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears men’s clothes.”

JD blinked in recognition. “Casey. That’s my girl.”

“Cassandra,” Esmerelda said, “you love her.”

JD fell silent for a moment, aware of how passionate his feelings for Casey ran but uncertain whether or not he was in love with her. In truth, he couldn’t imagine his world without her, but admitting he loved her would be a life-changing decision. When you love someone, you were committed to them forever and JD like his life too much right now to make that kind of change.

“I don’t know....”

“Then it is for the best,” Esmerelda said, pulling back from the orb in front of her.

JD did not miss the woman’s grave expression. “What do you mean?”

“It is nothing,” she feigned hesitation. “Some things are not meant to be.”

JD blinked. “You mean Casey and me?”

“The future is never quite set,” Esmerelda replied, trying to appease him. “What might be, my not necessarily become what is.”

“I don’t understand,” JD stared. “What did you see about us? I want to know.”

Aware she had him well and truly baited, Esmerelda leaned back into her chair. “That you love her and that you will lose her. She will give you fine children, but she will not live long enough to see them grown.”

“Why? What happens to her?”

“I cannot see that,” she met his eyes sympathetically. “Only that you will raise your children alone. She will not be there with you.”


	6. Sebastian

"Well, they're definitely lying about something."

This statement had come from Josiah even though Ezra more or less agreed with it. While there was a scant possibility Anna might not have rolled into town with the circus, Chris had directed Buck and Vin to ask around, just in case Darvell and Miss Salome were telling the truth. As expected when it was reported to Chris and the rest of the seven in the jailhouse some hours later, no one had ever heard of Anna.

"The problem is," Buck said as he leaned against the wall with the back of his chair, "we can't prove it. At least not in any legal way. Ezra was the only one to see the girl, and if we accused them without any proof she even exists, they're gonna come back on us and say he could be lying for some kind of gain."

"For what purpose?" Ezra stiffened in his own seat in the jailhouse, eyeing Buck critically.

"Ezra you weren't exactly a saint before you came to town," Chris reminded smoothly, able to see the bristle of outrage running across Ezra's spine. "If we press the point, they might bring up that fact and claim you're making up this story to get something out of it."

Ezra's jaw clenched, feeling once again singled out because of his past. True, he was never able to avoid a quick scheme to get rich, but he had certainly desisted in swindling people outright since his arrival in Four Corners. "The girl exists, and I am certain she has come to harm or been silenced."

"Ezra we believe you," Nathan said before Ezra assumed they were casting any doubt on his word. "Chris is just saying they're gonna use your past to make out you're lying."

"I suppose," Ezra frowned and had to admit his associates did have a point, despite how annoying that bit of truth was. "But Mr Darvell is lying. I would bet my stake in the saloon and my earnings for the next decade on that fact. He attempted to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes, he _knew_ her. Furthermore, his words were odd, as if he were parading the notion none of his 'family' in the circus would ever turn on each other, implying that Anna was not one of them if she did indeed try to speak to me about leaving."

"He's not wrong," Josiah added. "Something is going on there, I can't put my finger on it either but something ain't right. They seem nice enough, but as soon as we mentioned the girl, they clammed up. They know her alright. The question is, what did they do with her?"

"Well it ain't hard to hide a girl in that place," Vin who was leaning against the desk remarked. "They got enough wagons to hide a body if that's what it's come down to."

The idea of that terrified waif being disposed of that way, cut to the bone more than Ezra liked to admit. He'd seen her eyes and knew just how afraid she had been. It had taken extraordinary courage to surmount her fear to try and warn them. Ezra did not like the idea she might have paid the ultimate price for it.

"Did you see anything, JD?" Chris asked, turning to the youngest member of their group, presently staring past the bars of the jailhouse window, lost in thought. When he didn't answer, Chris tried again. "JD?"

For a few seconds, it did not register Chris had spoken to him until JD heard his name repeated. He turned to see the others staring at him in expectation. "What?"

"You okay kid?" Buck asked, realising for the first time what should have jumped out at him before this. JD was quiet, which was unusual in itself. The kid always had something to say and the fact that he was silent after visiting a circus of all places, implied something was up.

"Yeah, sorry," JD dismissed his lapse. " I was just thinking. What did you say, Chris?"

Like Buck, Chris had noticed something about the boy's behaviour that was odd, but JD wasn't one to sit on his feelings. If he were upset, he'd usually let them know about it, and Chris respected his privacy too much to pry. "I asked you, did you see anything?"

"No," JD shook his head, not wanting to admit after his encounter with Madame Esmerelda, not much had impressed upon his brain. "I mean they were friendly enough, but I didn't think there was anything strange going on."

"Well that's it then," Chris regarded the others, somewhat disappointed that there was no smoking gun to lead them to the girl. "All we can do is keep an eye on them unless we're prepared to search the place."

"Ain't going to be easy," Nathan pointed out. "They're a close-knit community where everyone knows everyone from the sounds of it. I'm sure they ain't gonna let us wander around and take a look for ourselves."

"Nathan's right," Vin added. “Besides if Anna is still alive, us snooping around the place would be a sure-fire way of getting her killed."

Silence descended over the group for a moment as they tried to find a solution past the present obstacle when Chris Larabee raised his eyes to all of them. "Then we'll search for her while they're performing tonight."

"That's an idea," Josiah nodded. "They'll be all under the big top for the show. The rest of them will be trying to con the locals out of their money at the stands. One or two of us could take a discreet look around, see if we can’t find the girl."

"I'll do it," Nathan suggested, "I wasn't planning on going to the show so no one would notice if I'm not there. Vin weren't you taking Miss Alex tonight?"

As always Vin appeared somewhat embarrassed when any mention of his relationship with Alex was discussed, even though everyone in town knew they were together now. "Yeah, I was taking her."

"Well, don't disappoint the woman," Chris tried not to smirk at the deepening shade of red on Vin's face. However, beyond his amusement at Vin's discomfort, there was a good reason why he wanted everyone who intended to go to the circus to keep their plans intact. It was a legitimate excuse for all their number to be present at the showgrounds. "I want all of us there in case there's trouble."

"I would offer my services to conduct the search, but I suspect, they will be wary of me after my inquiries today." Ezra sighed, wishing it were otherwise. He really did want to find out what happened to Anna and wasn't in much of a mood to tolerate the entertainment beneath the big top for most of the evening.

"I can help Nathan," Buck suggested. "I've already made the acquaintance of some of the lovely fillies there, and I'm sure they won't mind it if I'm waiting for them when they're done for the night."

A collective groan rippled through the room with Chris giving Buck a pointed look. "Buck, don't get distracted. You're looking for the girl, not chasing sequined tail."

"Now Chris," Buck sniffed with mock hurt. "Would I ever let myself get distracted because of female company?"

"Hell yeah."

"Does a leopard have spots?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Buck gave his so-called friends a scowl and responded with a universally known gesture involving his middle finger.

* * *

When dusk settled over the land, the mundane surroundings of the Holland homestead, already coming to life thanks to its newest occupants, was further transformed into a magical place of colour, music and sights to behold. Townsfolk began arriving while there was still a bit of light out, but by the time the indigo curtain of twilight descended fully, the Great Polidori Circus had reached full bloom.

As the crowds filled the various walks meandering through the showground, exploring the numerous stands selling games, novelties and food, the big top towered over them like a patient god waiting for worship. Barkers stood at the partially open flaps of the smaller tents, cajoling visitors to spend their money taking in the sights hidden within the canvas.

Grateful that the curious glances their way was waning the more often she and Vin were seen together, Alexandra Styles strolled through the crowds, hand in hand with the tracker shortly after their arrival at the showgrounds. She supposed they were an odd couple to the casual observer and didn't really mind the scrutiny since she'd never been happier. Vin, on the other hand, seemed a little more sensitive to the stolen looks in their direction, and Alex guessed it was because a small part of Vin thought he was not quite good enough for the likes of her.

_What nonsense_, she scoffed inwardly. If anything it was she who was not good enough for Vin.

Wasn't it Vin who knew they were meant to be together from the start? While she floundered with her feelings for Ezra, thinking the comfortable, mutual affection she had for the gambler was a safe love that didn't threaten to consume her, Vin had loved her in secret with all his heart. It was only when they touched that first time at Nettie Wells's farm, did Alex understand real love wasn't safe, it was a mad, passionate thing that could make you breathless with anticipation and terrified at the same time. It filled every corner of your heart until the world was a duller place for the lack of it.

Vin made her feel all those things with just a touch of his hand.

Alex had much time to soul-search after that meeting and to her embarrassment, was forced to acknowledge how deceiving first impressions could be. The first time she laid eyes on him, she'd remembered Vin's thoughtful expression as he stared at her and dismissed it and him without a second thought. She, who was considered the dirty secret of a prominent English family because she was half-caste, never imagined a rough and tumble bounty hunter could be a suitor for her hand. Coming from Europe, she was accustomed to men who considered themselves cultured and gravitated towards Ezra for that very reason.

After what she went through with Randall Mason, Alex would never make the mistake of assuming manners made a man a gentleman.

Since they became lovers, Alex discovered she hadn't even scratched the surface of everything Vin was and felt even worse for judging him. He carried the heart of a poet, with his soft-spoken voice composed some of the loveliest prose she'd ever heard, even though he could barely read. Furthermore, Vin was principled, compassionate and kinder than anyone with his life experience ought to be and though the tracker presented as shy, he was funny and open among friends. When Vin loved, he did so with all his heart, and the intensity of it made Alex wonder what she had done to inspire such deep passion in a man who seldom revealed his emotions to anyone.

It filled her with such a swell of affection, its demand to be unleashed culminated in Alex leaning over and planting a soft, tender kiss against Vin's cheek.

"What was that for?" Vin eyed her with affection.

"Just glad to be here with you," Alex smiled before leaning her head against his shoulder, enjoying the atmosphere and being with him.

Accustomed to the displays of affection she showed him in public, Vin returned the gesture by brushing his lips against her hair in a similarly affectionate kiss.

"I'll see if you feel the same when I bring you home something to skin and cook."

Alex eyed him with amusement. "Mr Tanner, what exactly do you think I did when I was travelling with my father through the jungles of Burma? We didn't exactly have a chef you know? My father was a wonderful doctor, but not much of a cook. I learned to do it the way the locals did."

The idea of her skinning and cutting meat for cooking like the women of any tribe shouldn't have been a surprise to Vin, not after he had seen her tending to flesh as a healer. Still, even though he joked about it, he wasn't sure if he had such expectations of her. Alex seemed too refined for that sort of work. Then again, if they were ever married, what would life for them look like? He certainly could not think of settling down anywhere permanent, not when he had this price on his head, nor would he expect her to run with him if the law caught up with him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to ponder the question long, aware it would only lead him to places in his mind he would rather not be at this time. Alex loved him, and for right now, that was enough.

"Enjoying yourselves?

The man came out of nowhere. Vin, who was always very aware of his surroundings due to the price on his head, did a double-take at the stranger's sudden appearance. He seemed to have stepped out of the crowd the way a predator lurking in the shadows stepped into the light, in the last seconds of its prey's life. Vin felt especially chagrined because this was not the kind of man that went unnoticed in a crowd.

Almost matching Vin's height, the stranger regarded them both with dark eyes of black coal. Framing his features which Vin supposed women would find pretty, was curly dark hair with light stubble covering his face. Like all city folk, he dressed in a fancy dark suit Vin would never feel comfortable in, with frills beneath his chin, and polished riding boots of expensive leather. Everything about the stranger told Vin, this man's station in life was one of wealth and leisure.

He reminded Vin of Randall Mason.

To this day, Vin had never been able to forget the moment when Randall put a bullet in Alex's back, even as she was running for her life. Only Nathan's skill had saved her, and if Randall hadn't died of a heart attack in jail, Vin would have surely killed the man and damn the consequences. Just the idea this stranger could be anything like that crazy bastard put Vin on his guard immediately.

As if detecting the shift in his manner, the man immediately took on a more formal tone, as if it would forgive his forwardness. Vin wasn't buying it, but he wasn't about to be rude about it since all the man had done was evoked a memory of Randall.

"Forgive me," he turned to Vin, "I'm being rude. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Polidori."

"Like the circus," Vin noted, realising this was August Darvell's partner, who was obviously the mouthpiece of the business. He was roughly the same age as Vin, but there was something in those dark eyes that made him seem older. Vin had been told on numerous occasions by others, he had such eyes, but until now, had not realised what they meant by it.

"That's correct," he gave them a pleasant smile, trying not to look directly at Alex even though Vin could tell he wanted to.

"Vin Tanner," Vin replied amiably, hiding how much he disliked the way the man was looking at Alex, but then chided himself because men always stared at Alex that way. Then again, he was also mindful of what Nathan and Buck were getting up to while he was here with Alex. Anna's absence and what might have happened to her justified his caution again. "This here is Doctor Alexandra Styles."

"Doctor?" The man gave Alex a look of mild surprise.

"Yes," Alex nodded, unable to discern where the tone behind the man's question was one of derision or genuine surprise. "I am a London qualified doctor."

"I do detect a note of England in your voice," he replied.

"You do and may I say '_Rada Tebya veedyet_,'" Alex returned and gave Vin a little wink.

The tracker had no idea what she had just said, but the response from Sebastian was immediate, and he burst into genuine laughter. "Likewise Doctor Styles."

"What did you say?" Vin stared at her in puzzlement. He knew Alex could speak in a couple of different languages though she seldom displayed the habit for fear of alienating people.

"She said, 'good to see you' in Russian," Sebastian explained to him, still smiling at Alex in admiration. "Where did you learn it?"

"When I was a child, travelling with my father through Russia. He wanted to see St Petersburg, but all I picked up were a few phrases including that one. I'm afraid I won't be much good for conversation."

"It's nice to hear it nonetheless," Sebastian smiled and turned to Vin. "And you, Mr Tanner? Are you as versatile?"

"Afraid not," Vin shrugged. "But I can talk my way out of trouble among the Indians."

"Really?" Sebastian exclaimed with genuine interest. "I have to admit, I have not seen many of them since I began travelling west, but I would like to. The culture of the First People always interests me."

"First People?" Vin had never heard the term before but thought that was a good way to think about the tribes that were in this land before the white man.

"It is what I call the natural occupants of a place," Sebastian explained. "Though my homeland is Russia, my people were the Sporoi, an early Slavic tribe. Very old, and now forgotten."

There was sadness in Sebastian’s eyes at that revelation, and though Vin had felt wariness earlier, he now felt a little sorry for the man. He had to admit, he too would be saddened knowing there would be a time when the tribes of all the First People as Sebastian called it was forgotten, trampled under the progress of white settlement.

"I hope it don't come to that for the tribes here.”

"Sadly, it probably will. It is the way of things," Sebastian sighed. "But this is gloomy talk for opening night. I do hope I shall see you both under the big top, I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Once again, he cast his gaze at Alex, and the interest in his eyes for her made Vin uncomfortable again until he reminded himself he couldn't very well call out everyone whose head Alex turned. Furthermore, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't like it much. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do get on the wrong side of Sebastian Polidori when at this moment or soon enough, Nathan and Buck would be conducting their search of the place for Anna.

"I'm sure we will," Alex smiled at him graciously, not wanting to linger because she too had caught the way Sebastian was looking at her, and after what Randall's obsession had cost Alex, she wanted no repeat of such a thing. "If you'll excuse us," she glanced at Vin. "He's got a prize to win me at the shooting gallery."

"I'm sure no prize he wins will be as valuable as the prize he already has," Sebastian met Vin's gaze with one of admiration or envy. "You are a lucky man Mr Tanner."

"I am," Vin said, allowing himself to be led away by Alex who towed him toward the shooting gallery stand where competitors were pitting themselves against targets amidst the burst of gunfire.

Sebastian watched the couple retreat into the crowd before he returned to the shadows from where he had been conducting his study of the townsfolk. Drinking in the sight of Alexandra Styles who was indeed a diamond in the rough, he had to admit she was enchanting. While the night was young and he had yet to make his final tally, watching her in the company of her lover told Sebastian he had gotten off to a good start in his selection.

"Her?" Darvell inquired, stepping up from behind him.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded silently. "Find out what you can about them both. I need to know what I'm dealing with if she is to join us."

"As you wish," Darvell nodded, familiar with the ritual of selection to know what came next. Sebastian had made his first pick of the evening, and the night was still young.


	7. Curiosities

“Come on, Mama! Come on!”

Gloria Potter let out a weary breath as she stood before the hastily erected building of wood and canvas calling itself the Hall of Mirrors, wondering why she had wasted good money for such foolishness. She knew why of course, she had a gaggle of children who had been talking about nothing else since the circus came to town and she was too much the soft touch for her own good. Gloria knew she was spoiling them, but it was what came of raising sons without a father.

Even now, two years on, the grief still stabbed at her heart. It remained as acute as the day she ran out of the backroom to find her husband sprawled across the floor. Put there by Lucas James, standing up to a bully had cost him his life. They’d been sweethearts since childhood and the void he left in her heart could not be filled even by their children. She knew she had shut down emotionally, but the children still needed her love, and GLoriawould give them what there was of it she could, including indulging them when they could ill afford it.

The sign in front of the rather rickety building called itself the Hall of Mirrors and the children had disappeared into it no sooner than she’d paid the barker. He was a thin, reedy looking man with yellow teeth, a straw hat and hollowed eyes. Gloria had almost hesitated to allow the children to disappear into the place, especially if that slightly creepy looking character was skulking about inside. Fortunately, the man remained outside, trying to attract other customers.

“Boys!”

Gloria called out to her sons as she stepped through the canvas flap and found herself passing through another curtain of black velvet. She could hear the children’s laughter as she entered the place. The light beyond the canvas was dim, and it felt colder than the warm evening outside. Squinting, she tried to make out her surroundings and stopped short at the face staring at her. It took her a second to realize she knew this face very well.

It was her own.

She was staring into a damn mirror! Letting out a groan of exasperation at her own foolishness, Gloria took a step back with the figure in the mirror doing the same. In fact, as she paid closer attention now, the mirrors appeared to be surrounding her on all sides, making her look like a chorus girl on stage in the big city, one of many. She was a dozen copies, all wearing the same look of confusion and mimicking her every move. It felt unsettling. At that instant, Gloria decided she did not like this place and was somewhat irritated she’d paid money to enter it to begin with.

“Boys! Robbie! Jamie! Where are you?”

Studying the different panels before her, she saw no sign of the sons who rushed in ahead of her. From the reflections against the background of dark velvet, she appeared to be the only one present in the hall, and that immediately caused her some alarm. Yet when she listened carefully, she could hear them. She could hear their voices even if it felt distant. Retreating to leave the maze and go find them, she felt her back against the hard obstruction of glass and turned around. It was her own face staring at her.

Frowning, she saw the facsimiles in the mirrors doing the same and tried not to feel ridiculous at becoming lost in what was really a child’s game. Not one to let any obstacle overcome her, Gloria placed her palms against the cold surface to feel her way along the mirrored walls until she found a path through the labyrinth of glass. How hard could it be to find her way out? She’d noticed the size of the tent before she entered and it was no larger than a big shack. It simply wasn’t big enough for her to get lost in.

With a sudden start, she realized she couldn’t hear the boys anymore.

“Robbie! Jamie! You answer your ma now!”

Only silence followed, and Gloria bristled with growing anger at being left behind since she couldn’t hear or see them. Promising they would hear of it when she caught up with them, Gloria continued to navigate the maze, ignoring the reflections of herself in the glass. It only emphasized how supremely foolish she felt for getting lost. Added to this was her frustration whenever she found herself at a dead end and had to backtrack, the trickery of mirrors proving to be an able foil to her sense of direction.

She didn’t notice all the reflections except the one directly in front of her had stopped moving.

When she finally noticed it, her spine stiffened as if a sliver of ice was riding the currents of her blood. For a few seconds, she didn’t dare to move, thinking perhaps if she remained still enough, the delusion Gloria was seeing (for she could imagine it to be nothing else), would go away. Telling herself, she was letting the place get to her, Gloria lifted her hand to flick a strand of hair over her ear.

The reflections did not repeat the gesture. Instead, they stared at Gloria like bystanders presiding over her in judgement for unspoken sins.

She uttered a cry of fright and started moving again, desperate to find her way out because the fear was salting her mind. What she was seeing was impossible, she knew it. Yet even as she attempted to use reason to combat the impossibility of it, she could see those same reflections stalking her, like a pack of wolves closing in on their prey. They were her reflections in the mirror, how could they be moving differently to her? It was impossible, this was her mind playing tricks. She swung around, attempting to run when she felt her face flatten against another pane of glass. When she pulled back in pain, the reflection in the mirror was smiling at her.

Gloria screamed, but there was no one listening.

* * *

Josiah returned to the Cavern of a Thousand Mysteries and found the transformation from canvas tent to the den of fantastic to be quite impressive. The dull, calico fabric was concealed with coloured lights, vibrant posters revealing some of the novelties to be found inside. From the exotic Madame Salome and her reptiles to a supposed half mermaid creature who looked a great deal like a girl in a suit, to the conjoined twins who lived their lives in endless unity. Amongst the other curiosities was the skeletal visage of a ferocious dinosaur, and what was meant to be the remains of the mythological Bigfoot, with a striking resemblance to an Old World gorilla.

Nevertheless, it was not the curiosities Josiah had come to see but rather the lady who was part exhibit, part tour guide. Entering through the opening in the flap that served as the main entrance int the so-called 'cavern, Josiah joined the throng of onlookers who had come to marvel at the sights within. The atmosphere was lively with audible gasps escaping the crowd when they were confronted by the objects and people on display.

Taking centre stage, however, was Miss Salome.

Dressed in the costume of her biblical namesake, she was performing to the haunting tune played by an Indian who had skin not so different from Alex Styles, on the bansuri, a flute native to that subcontinent. The dance was sensuous and enthralled the audience of mostly men, especially when she was doing it with Mortimer the python coiled around her neck and a smaller snake of vibrant green, curled around her forearm. She looked like some jungle creature, exotic and preternatural.

The performance took a few minutes and mesmerized everyone, Josiah included. He noted her gaze brushing across his face, and upon doing so, her lips curled into the faint hint of a smile as if she was pleased to see him. The former preacher had to admit, the encounter was not unpleasant because, despite her reluctance to speak of Anna, Josiah sensed there was something in her that wanted to admit knowing the girl. Was it fear that held her back?

Josiah was convinced if he could pursue the matter, she might tell him the truth, whatever it was.

After the music finally stopped and she took her bows to her audience amidst the applause, Salome addressed them with a bright smile. "Please explore the rest of the cavern folks, there's plenty to see other than little ol' me, and don't forget, if you haven't already got your tickets, there's still time to see our big show under the big top. I promise you, it's a show stopper! "

With that prompt, some of the crowd began to dissipate, and Josiah stepped forward to greet her.

"That was sublime Miss Salome," he smiled at her.

"Why thank you, Josiah," she beamed, appearing genuinely pleased by the compliment. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Well you did say that it was worth the price of admission."

"And was it?" She crooked a brow in his direction.

"Absolutely," he flashed her a grin. "Do you have time to take a walk before your next performance?"

"Yes," she nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the silent musician who was watching Josiah with hawkish eyes. "Sanjay, I'm going to take fifteen minutes. You might as well take a break too."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded and seemed to retreat into the shadows that gave the place its atmospheric mood.

As Sanjay retreated, Salome excused herself for a few seconds, stepping into the rear of the tent away from the public. Shortly after, she returned to Josiah, minus Mortimer and his smaller counterpart. Covering her shoulders with a long cloak, she seemed pleased to see Josiah. The preacher wondered if it was because he was genuinely interested in her (which he was), and not as some sexual object to leer at. Of course, Josiah couldn't admit to being completely devoid of an agenda, he still wanted to learn the reason for Anna's warning, if there was one to take heed of, and more importantly the present whereabouts of the girl herself.

Emerging into the night air, Josiah was surprised by how fresh the air felt after being inside the canvas surroundings. Now that he had time to make the comparison, the air inside felt musty and stale, the product of so many bodies crammed together he supposed. Overhead, it was a clear night and with the coloured lights hanging from the tops of tents and stands, the place looked as vibrant as intended with the folk of Four Corners enjoying the evening immensely.

"Your neighbours are certainly getting into the spirit of things," Salome smiled at him.

"Entertainment is pretty thin in these parts, they take what they can get."

"I suppose that is true," she swept her gaze across the fairgrounds as if she could see past the circus into the landscape beyond. "So tell me, Mr Sanchez, what do you do to occupy your time when you aren't saving the prairie from the dregs of the world?"

"Oh, not very much," Josiah admitted. "The lawlessness keeps my friends and me busy and when we're not defending the prairie," he gave her a little smile, "I'm working on a project of my own, restoring the town church. It's seen hard days and its something a man with idle hands can occupy himself."

"Now that is a noble undertaking," she stared at him in mild surprise. "As the daughter of a former pastor, now fallen into disrepute, I'm impressed."

"I wouldn't call your circumstances disreputable Miss Salome," he countered. "Unusual perhaps, but certainly not disreputable."

"I have sinned," she said, facing front again, "and some sins cannot be forgiven."

"That's for the Almighty to decide, you do not have to be so harsh a judge," Josiah said kindly.

"You are a sweet man Josiah," she blinked and gave him a look that showed sincerity. "Much too nice to be consorting with the likes of me. I'll bring ruin to you."

"We're just taking a walk, Miss Salome," he pointed out and noted there was something in her eyes that wished to say more but could not. "Besides, I've already ruined myself. There's nothing you could do that I have not already done."

"That remains to be seen," she sighed. "But it is how I feel."

They walked almost to the edge of the circus, leaving behind the fanfare of the showgrounds for a more remote location facing the woods. The noise of the carnival diminished and for a short time, it was just them and the moon above. She glanced over her shoulder, scanning the area for a minute before she faced front again. Her look was pensive and Josiah sensed she was working her way to something. Although she had been adamant about not knowing Anna, Josiah knew she was lying and perhaps she guessed it too.

After what seemed a long pause, she exhaled loudly as if dispelling the remaining restraints that held her conscience at bay.

"You have to keep an eye on your flock, Mr Sanchez," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. "Everything isn't what its meant to be. You have a nice town, and I don't wish to see you hurt, but you need to let us do what we must and then allow us to move on. If you fight, you'll get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Josiah questioned and knew he couldn't press to hart. It was genuine fear he saw in her eyes, not just for him but for herself.

"I can say no more," she shook her head refusing to elaborate, already terrified at having spoken out of turn, but this man and his kindness reminded her of another whom she had cared about, long ago before her life had been blighted into the twisted parody it was now. "I can't end up like Anna."

Josiah did not react to that, but her words confirmed the unspoken fear Ezra had tried not to speak when Darvell and the others had denied Anna's existence or her presence among them. The girl was dead.

They were too late.

* * *

After his meeting with Madame Esmerelda, JD Dunne could think of nothing else but Casey.

Even now as he sat under the big top, waiting for the performance to begin, his mind was not on the fact Buck and Nathan were planning to conduct a search of the premises for Ezra’s missing girl, but rather on the one sitting next to him.

Casey with her Aunt Nettie, was watching the parade of the show’s performers, marching into the big top amid a show of colour and music played by a small band of musicians. She hadn’t noticed his mood, mostly because he’d done everything he could to hide it from her, and the spectacle around them was distracting enough to occupy her attention. At present, Casey was watching with excitement, the entry of a pair of elephants, complete with howdah and feathery plumes strapped to their bodies.

The procession of jugglers, clowns, acrobats, tightrope walkers and animals walked along the inside of the main ring, allowing the audience to see them up close but JD hardly notice them. Yet even when he was preoccupied, he couldn’t help stealing glances at Casey and remember what a difference a year can make in regards to his feelings for her. When they first met, JD had found her irritating until he realised her animosity towards him, masked deeper feelings. It took time but eventually, he realised the line between love and hatred which he and Casey occupied, was narrower than he thought.

Even though the words ‘hooey’ uttered in the voice of Buck Wilmington echoed through his head, JD couldn’t shake the prophetic words spoken by the fortune teller that someday he would lose Casey. She would be his wife because there would be children and though he looked at her through the eyes of youth, unable to imagine that distance into the future, the idea of losing her felt too close indeed. He remembered his own childhood with only one parent and wanted no part of it. Yet he couldn’t give Casey up for anything either.

Madame Esmerelda had to be wrong. She just had to be!

Getting up to his feet abruptly, his sudden rise immediately drew Casey’s attention.

“JD, where are you going?”

JD thought quickly, noticing even Nettie turning an eye on him in curiosity. “I’m just going out for a little private,” he said feebly and immediately drew resigned looks from both women, like this was one of the things one had to put up with when being around men. Within seconds, he had pushed his way past the rest of the folk on his row of seats and reached the open flap where the latecomers to the spectacle were still arriving for the show.

Leaving behind the music and the noise, he knew where he was going and quickly navigated the steady flow of bodies moving past him. With the lights and garish signs hanging against the tents and semi-constructed buildings, circus folk in colourful and bizarre costumes and the balloons gathered in clusters of decoration, JD was almost disoriented by the visual overload. He bumped into one or two people, earning scowls of irritation in the process.

After what seemed like a great deal more time than it had actually taken, JD reached the brightly coloured caravan and saw the amber light through its window. Not that he needed to enter the place because Esmerelda was sitting on the short ladder steps leading to the door, enjoying the night air with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. When she laid eyes upon him, JD saw no surprise in her eyes and knew with the instinct Ezra Standish told him to rely upon on numerous occasions, she was expecting him.

“Hello there,” she said nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. “You came a great deal sooner than I expected.”

JD bristled at being considered so predictable but brushed his annoyance aside because he was here for a reason. “I’m just here to tell you everything you said to me is hooey! You can’t tell the future. That’s not a crystal ball,” he indicated the orb painted on her side of the caravan, announcing her trade to those gullible enough to buy the lies she was peddling as truth. “Casey’s fine and she’s going to stay fine. You’re just trying to get into my head.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

JD felt his hands ball into fists as he stood in front of her, wanting her to recant her ugly words and once again questioned why he was so bothered by this. He knew why because he’d lost the only other woman he loved, his dear ma, to sickness way too early. He never knew his father who had died before he was born, leaving his mother to raise him on her own. Even though she had loved him and worked every day of her life to see to it he had a future, he knew things had been difficult for her alone

He never wanted that for himself and even the remotest possibility of it happening stabbed at a fear he had not realised existed until now. As much as he loved his ma, he did not want to live her life.

“Even if it is true,” JD finally replied to her obvious taunt. “You can’t do anything about it. If Casey is going to end early,” he couldn't bring himself to say die, the idea was too awful. “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“That is true,” Esmerelda nodded, more than capable of seeing the barely concealed terror beneath his eyes. It would not take much to consume his soul just like so many others being taken tonight, elsewhere in the carnival. They were all being confronted with their fears and the desperation to escape it made them exploitable. “ I may not be able to, but I know someone who can.”

JD was still wrestling with his worries for Casey when the lady’s words snagged his attention as she intended it to do. “What?” JD stared at her. “What did you say?”

“I said I may know someone who can help her,” Esmerelda stated, dangling the baited hook in front of the young lawman. “Someone who can ensure no illness ever harms her, that she will live on as long as you wish.”

The young Sherrif uttered a laugh of derision, partly because he knew he was being played but also because all reasonable sense told him if Casey was doomed to die, a meeting with a mysterious someone would do nothing to prevent it. “What do I have to do?” He stared at her. “Sell my soul?”

Esmerelda’s eyes became black coals. “Not quite.”


	8. Hungry

Nathan Jackson didn't like circuses.

After he escaped the plantation and joined the Union, he'd encountered one that was putting down stakes near the hospital he'd been assigned to as a stretcher-bearer. During his years on the plantation, he heard about circuses from the Master and the overseers. Even though as a slave, it was something he would never likely experience himself, Nathan had been curious. So when he was free, he didn’t waste the chance to see a circus for himself.

While the colours and spectacle had initially impressed him, it was when he wandered inadvertently into the area where the animals being kept for the performance, that the experience soured. He saw magnificent creatures, lions, tigers, bears and elephants held in bondage, forced to perform for supper, trapped behind bars. The parallels to the life he'd left behind were too much. It was even worse when he saw the freakshow. Poor souls deformed or afflicted by one thing or another, were forced to eke out a living displaying their severe disfigurement for pennies, it made him sick to the stomach, and he found what joy that was to be had in the place, drained with that realisation.

As he moved through the makeshift pathways created by the collection of caravans and wagon, Nathan maintained his anonymity, sticking to the shadows to remain unseen. Most of the crowds were beneath the big top now, with only a handful of people taking in the few stands still left open. Nothing he saw fascinated him, and he headed towards the caravan homes of the circus folk to begin his search for Ezra's missing girl Anna. Seeing the gambler so concerned for the girl told Nathan, she was in mortal danger because Ezra rarely got involved unless he had to.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Aside from Ezra, none of them had laid eyes on the girl, so what she looked like was a mystery to them. Ezra had said she stood out, by not standing out at all and it took a second for Nathan to understand what the gambler meant. In this sea of colour and smiling faces, Anna would be the one who was trying to slink into the background, to go unnoticed. As someone who spent his youth trying to do just that, Nathan knew what to look for.

It would be in the eyes.

As he moved through the place, it crept up along his spine like the encroaching dark on a moonless night, that it felt eerie without as many people. There was something subversive in all the colour, reminding him of a venus flytrap, a plant on first glance appeared rather harmless, with supposedly pink petals on display, a powerful attractant to the prey who would wander across it. The girl had claimed this was a trap and he postulated the idea that is she was indeed truthful, a carnival would seem like the perfect place to set one.

He continued his journey through the winding paths and claustrophobic collection of caravans and wagons, feeling as if the walls were closing in around him and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Nathan didn't scare easily, what he saw in his life made that an impossibility, but there was something here, an atmosphere of dread that was swirling around him in a dark mist that was getting into his head. He was wearing his irons at his hip, and yet they didn't feel like protection enough for some reason.

He was far away from the big top now, almost to the edge of the campsite. In the distance, he could see its peak peering over the whole place, like some a place of worship sitting in judgement over them. Honestly, when Nathan looked forward again and saw the trees in the distance, he felt somewhat relieved. The fresh air from the open landscape before him beckoned him to safety, inviting him to clear his head from the musty thoughts settling over his usually astute mind.

"I think you've taken a wrong turn, friend."

The voice broke the night so suddenly, Nathan actually jumped startled. Swinging around immediately, his hand instinctively went for his gun until he recognised the well-dressed man standing behind him to be the owner of the circus, Sebastian Polidori. Nathan had seen him in town the day before when he and his partner August Darvell had spoken to Mary Travis. Sebastian did not at all appear threatened by Nathan's reach for his weapon. If anything the circus owner looked rather amused as Sebastian took in the sight of him, studying him from head to toe like Nathan was an impressive specimen.

"I just needed some air," Nathan explained feebly, his voice like the rest of him was tense.

"I suppose being a man of colour in this land, any sort of confinement would not be easily tolerated for long, am I right?"

"Confinement?" Nathan stared at him.

If not for the lights from the campsite, the moonless night would have plunged them both into pitch-black darkness. Yet when Sebastian stepped forward, Nathan could see the man's eyes fixed on him and flinched for some reason under the scrutiny. There was something almost hypnotic about his gaze, something that made Nathan unsettled yet incapable of pulling away as Sebastian resumed speaking. He sounded a little like Josiah in one of his reflective moments. It swirled around Nathan like a mist, making everything vague and malleable.

"Yes, confinement. The land of the free is anything but that to your people, isn't it? I remember when the first ships sailed into England, carrying your brethren who were just so bewildered by the world they had entered. How terrible it must have been to be surrounded by the vastness of the savannah, to never know the touch of cold steel until their arrival in Europe. I surmise it must have been the same for all of your ancestors who arrived in the so-called New World."

The first ships... Nathan blinked hard, clarity returning to him briefly as he fought to draw back the curtains of fog in his mind.

"They took so much from you Nathan, didn't they? They put chains around your mind since birth and even though the shackles are no more, you still feel them."

Nathan wanted to look away from Sebastian's gaze but he could not, and as he listened to the man's voice rolling over his skin like treacle, he became lost in Sebastian's truth about him.

Yes, he felt them. Sometimes in the dead of night, Nathan woke up thinking he had dreamed it all, that he imagined his freedom and his friends, and daylight would reveal the plantation called Avalon and the cruel reality of his life. What was worse than that wasn't even the bondage. No, he could overcome his memories of his life as a slave, he'd done that quickly. Being a slave was the least of it because it had become scar tissue for Nathan. No, the shackles that bound him were because of something still raw.

A new scent swirled around Nathan, and this time, it wasn't some fog in his mind, it felt real because when he drew in a deep breath, it felt familiar to him. So lost in trying to identify it, Nathan did not notice what was happening to the ground on which Sebastian was standing. If he had, he would have seen the field was turning, as if the earth itself was in revolt. Tiny piles of soil appeared as insects and worms began to writhe and scramble out of the dirt, driven into the open by a force they were desperate to greet.

Nathan noticed none of this because he remembered why the scent was so familiar.

Orange blossoms.

When the memory finally surfaced, it provoked an immediate reaction tearing him away from the safety of the present, back into the past kicking and screaming. For a second, Nathan did not think he could breathe, feeling the anguish he learned to live with years ago but was never able to overcome making a sudden resurgence. Chasing the pain just as relentlessly was the black well of rage that still had the power to choke him.

He remembered lying next to her in a quiet spot in the fields away from the slave quarters, able to smell the light whiff of orange blossoms from the grove nearby. They would lay against the grass, watching the night sky and talk about what it would like to be free, to take a walk to the creek because they wanted to, not because they had to draw water. She had so many beautiful dreams, and to this day, his heart ached to know that none of them would ever come true for her

Her dreams had died with the first brutal thrust of a white man's cruelty.

"You still feel her, don't you?"

"Yes." The admission escaped him through a strangled sob. "She was taken from me, and every day I feel the hole in my heart where she ought to have been. Every day I live, every joy I feel, I can't appreciate it because she deserved it more than me. She believed we could survive, we could make it through, but there was never going to be a tomorrow for her. It was just a dream, a dream that ended when..."

He couldn't go there, not without becoming paralysed with fury. Even now, years after the fact, he'd sometimes forget when he looked at his hands, stained with blood and forget it was not that of a patient's, but of her blood after he found her that night.

"You are so tormented but you hide it well," Sebastian said almost kindly taking another step towards Nathan until he was only inches away from the healer. "You are a righteous man, one who has suffered, one who does not take for granted the freedom you have and yet you are bound, bound by your past, bound by your fears. Let me help you Nathan, let me set you free, truly free."

His senses made one last-ditch attempt to restore clarity to his mind, and Nathan blinked, overcome by this feeling of dread like the bug that crawled across the open plains of a flytrap's mouth. Dropping his gaze to the ground when he heard the low scratching noises from underfoot, Nathan's stomach clenched seeing worms, centipedes and insects, squirming around the man's feet like worshippers who found their new god. Nathan retreated almost on reflex when he should have gone for his gun, but it was too late.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist, the one that would have made the journey to the butt of his gun if he were not so muddled. As both men's eyes locked onto each other, Sebastian's jaws widened, and as Nathan saw what was in store for him, the healer knew he was the bug.

And he was caught.

* * *

  
Buck knew people.

Four Corner's very own Lothario often attributed this talent to his youth growing up in a bordello. He learned about women from his mother and the lovely ladies who helped to raise him, who treated him kindly and adored him because to him, they weren't soiled doves but family. Through their eyes, he saw the world from a feminine perspective, and though he knew his empathy was sometimes considered a weakness, Buck didn't regret it one damn bit.

At the bordello, Buck also learned a great deal about men.

The men who walked through the door did so exposing the basest part of their psyches. Within the walls of the place, they shed the demands of society, forgot they were fathers, sons, businessmen or pillars of the community. Their naked desire allowed Buck to see them at their most exposed and he was a quick study. Watching from the sidelines, Buck understood what drove people, what lay beneath the surface and how fragile a thing the heart could be, even in the most hardened of men.

Perhaps he could not read faces the way Ezra did, but he knew how the heart worked. Maybe it was why he and Chris Larabee had become friends to begin with.

When the circus first arrived, he was just as bamboozled by it as everyone else in town. Who wouldn't be by the spectacular show the folk had put on for the benefit of the townspeople? The music, the acts, the clowns, the lovely ladies, all of it was a sight to behold, and Buck couldn't help admit he was just as taken with them like everyone else. Even when Ezra put forward the possibility that there was more to the place than met the eye with Anna's warning, Buck was still sceptical. The only thing he was sure of was Ezra's concern for her welfare, and on that basis, Buck would do everything in his power to see a lady safe.

It was only after he started searching for the girl did he begin to see something suspicious in their behaviour. True, they were circus people, accustomed to putting on a facade to entertain the locals but it was more than that. It was as if their goal was not to entertain but rather to distract. While Vin knew how to draw information from outlaws and gunmen who didn't like to talk, Buck knew how to do the same with ordinary people, who didn't always know they knew something, until he got it out of them through simple conversation. The circus folk were neither.

They were a wall of silence even though they said all the things he wanted to hear, that life in the circus was perfect and no such girl existed. Their speech was so well-rehearsed and almost identical word for word that Buck came to the unhappy realisation that it wasn't just a handful of them that were crooked, but _all_ of them. Whatever was going on here, they were in it together, and if Anna had been the odd one out, Buck didn't hold out hopes for the girl's life.

He'd searched the caravans for her, sneaking in and out unseen and finding nothing to prove Anna ever existed. Even if they behaved suspiciously, Buck found nothing in his search, just the belongings of people who lived life on the road, to explain what they might be hiding. If anything, he was rather fascinated by what he saw because it looked like these people had been everywhere, not just across America, but some even farther away. He wondered if Josiah or Ezra were present, they might be able to explain where some of this stuff came from.

Stepping through the door of the caravan belonging to the lovely trio of tightrope walkers whose acquaintance he made the night before, it was his last search before he headed back to meet up with Nathan. At first glance, he was greeted with colourful costumes hung up on hooks, frilly linens such as sheets, curtains and tablecloths covering surfaces and hanging off walls. The place smelled of perfume, which was more or less what Buck expected from a wagon inhabited by three gals named Titania, Lysander and Hermia. Ezra claimed it was definitely their stage names because they were all characters from some old book.

In any case, he'd charmed them all last night and spent a few pleasant hours in their company. They'd gotten up to things no decent woman would put up with, even though that fantasy about having three women at once did not materialise for him during the evening. Surveying the room quickly, he tried to see if there was any clue that might give him an idea of what these people were about and delved deeper into the caravan, wishing to be thorough. If a young lady was in trouble, Buck was not going to do anything but his best to find her.

Buck rummaged through their belongings, trying to see if there was anything of interest when suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. The big man stood upright immediately, his full height made the top of his hat brush against the wooden ceiling while his hand went for his gun. Buck uttered an inward curse at being caught red-handed, knowing there was no way he could explain himself in any satisfactory fashion.

"Now look what we have here," the dark-haired siren, with the full lips, still wearing her skimpy costume smiled at him, her eyes dancing with mischief, not an accusation. Buck remembered she was called Hermia.

"Oh, he couldn't wait to see us," the one behind Hermia peered over her sister's exposed shoulder to cast her blue eyes on Buck with excitement. "Just had to see us again?"

"That's right," Buck flashed them a grin thinking he might be able to talk his way out of his, "I just could stop thinking about any of you, not after last night."

Her name was Titania, Buck remembered and she slipped past Hermia's creamy arm to approach him. There was nothing but seduction in her voice and as Buck saw her exposed cleavage, reminded himself pointedly he was here for business, not anything else when she crossed her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Before Buck could draw away, (admittedly not very hard), he felt warm lips pressed against his mouth. Her tongue snaked past his teeth before he could even think to react, as she more or less devoured him with lusty desire.

Buck felt his head swim at that kiss and distantly heard the third woman in the set, one he recalled was Oriental with sheeny long black hair and skin so pale it didn't look quite real, speak in her soft, small voice.

"You have to share Titania," Lysander whined. "We're all hungry."

Hungry? Buck's addled mind managed to think as he felt Hermia joining Titania in her attempt to lavish all kinds of seduction on him. He felt her arms circling his waist just as her hot breath caressed the back of his neck. The sensation of both of them was dizzying, and even though he was not a novice to multiple lovers at once, there was something about their touch that felt wrong.

However, when he felt her hand slip through his shirt, popping buttons as she made her intrusion, his mind clouded over and the reason why he had yet to succumb entirely to them, remained elusive. Still, despite it all, the word 'hungry' continued to tug at the edges of his rapidly deteriorating focus. Nails dug into his skin, with just enough force for him to hiss at the contact and when he looked down, he saw three lines of red and felt the warmth of blood spilling down his chest.

Buck opened his mouth to say something, but Tatiana's hand suddenly gripped him hard around the throat. Almost exactly at the same time, Hermia grabbed his arms, forcing them back until he could feel his shoulder scream in pain from the positioning. Once again his abhorrence to use any force against a woman kept him from reacting as strongly as Buck ought to have, especially when Lysander joined her sisters and dug her fingers through his hair, yanking his head back. Considering how petite she was, Buck was unable to believe how she managed it, as much as he could believe anything else that was happening at present.

"Listen, girls," he started to say until his efforts to break free came to nothing and their grip was so secure, he could do nothing but remain helpless in their clutches.

"It's okay Buck," Tatiana smiled as her lips parted, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp nail-like teeth. "You wanted to be with all of us, and you will be. We'll have each have a piece of you for ourselves."

* * *

After leaving Salome who would go no further into detail about what she'd inferred by telling him to protect his flock, Josiah Sanchez felt suddenly anxious about allowing any of their number to wander about the place alone. Scouring the fairgrounds when the show started and Salome had to leave him to participate in the performance, Josiah walked through the maze of tents and stands, trying to get a glimpse of either Nathan or Buck. When he did not find either, he felt a surge of alarm, unable to determine what was wrong, only that he worried for them.

As he made his way past the big top, he saw Chris Larabee standing a few feet away from the entrance, the gunslinger having snuck out for a smoke, leaving Mary and Billy to watch the show. The Man in Black was raising a lit match to the cheroot in his mouth, the flame illuminating his features briefly. His keen sense of awareness caught sight of Josiah immediately and prompted him to look up, mostly because Chris had a better instinct for trouble than most and could probably see Josiah's tension.

"Josiah."

"Have you seen Buck or Nathan anywhere?" Josiah asked, grasping at the faint possibility the duo might have opted to take in the show after all.

"No," Chris replied, tensing at the urgency in Josiah's voice before stepping to a quiet corner away from anyone's prying eyes.

Josiah followed him into the shadows, preferring to be away from the showgrounds entirely but supposing this would have to do.

"You know what they were planning tonight," Chris reminded.

"Yeah," Josiah nodded, "but this time, I heard from someone else other than Anna, we should be careful around here."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Not here," Josiah replied. "It might get them into the same trouble as Anna. Chris, I think she's dead."

Chris's jaw clenched and was about to say something further when they sighted Nathan stepping through the space between the Hall of Mirrors and a balloon stand. The healer did not seem worse for wear and sighting him sent a flood of relief through both men. Without wasting time, Chris strode out of the darkness, headed towards Nathan, with Josiah following close behind.

"Nate, you okay?" Chris asked as soon as the healer was in earshot.

"I'm fine, Chris," Nathan said with a smile. "Perfectly fine."


	9. Fracture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some racially charged language in this chapter.

Something was wrong.

Ezra Standish didn't know what it was exactly, but he could feel its disruptive machinery in the air. Occupying his place at their usual table at the Standish Saloon, he and the rest of the seven, save Buck, were waiting for their meals as Inez flitted about the room, serving the breakfast crowd. Even though the light rumble of chatter, broken by the customary clinking of dinnerware filled the air, the conversation at the table was unusually quiet. Not that they were positively brimming with discussion at this hour anyway, but still something didn't feel right to Ezra.

Josiah's mood was grim, and it took no clairvoyance to know what was on the former preacher's mind. Like Josiah, Ezra was not at all happy to hear that Anna might be dead, but if the truth were told, he suspected such an outcome when they had gone to the circus that morning and had her existence denied by everyone. Even if Miss Salome's ominous words did not confirm it without a shadow of a doubt, Ezra knew this was the truth.

Chris, who was usually absent from these meals since he moved out of town, had opted to stay over last night. Having taken Mrs Travis and young Billy to the circus, Chris probably felt it less taxing to stay in town than attempting to ride home after dark. Besides, with everything happening last night, he probably decided it was easier to remain in Four Corners. Still, Chris seemed to be in a broody mood. Ezra wondered if his gunslinger's instincts for trouble were screaming all kinds of warning. Still, without direction, they powered unfocused rage that left the man surlier than usual.

Vin was always quiet, wearing the stoic mask that revealed very little unless he was in the company of a particular doctor or had his moral sensibilities outraged beyond control. JD who should be regaling them with more of those terrible jokes he acquired from that accursed publication Buck had threatened to burn, seemed distracted. In fact, now that Ezra thought deeply on the subject, JD had seem preoccupied for some time now, and Ezra made a mental note to mention it to Buck when the big man appeared.

Nathan, on the other hand, was unreadable. Ezra tried not to stare as the healer took a sip of coffee, ruminating in its dark depths, some unspoken thought he was sharing with no one. As a student of human behaviour, Ezra had taken on the challenge of interpreting most of his associate's manners and right now Nathan was a cipher Ezra could not unravel. He wondered if it had to do with the search conducted at the circus last night and immediately discounted it. If there were something there, Nathan would have told them.

After all, if not for that assurance, none of them would be happy by Buck's absence at the table. However, Nathan's search revealed nothing suspicious at the circus, even if Anna's fate seemed grim. No doubt Buck's own search yielded similar results, and the man was nursing his disappointment in the arms of a lady since there was nothing unusual about Buck staying out all night. After sharing the same lodging house with the man, Ezra knew Buck rarely spent his nights there.

As Inez once described it, his ability to charm his way into the beds of most single women in town was akin to witchcraft.

Almost on cue, Buck Wilmington stepped into the saloon through the batwing doors, wearing the same clothes they had seen him in the day before, a clear indication of what he had been up to all night. Buck looked bleary-eyed and somewhat exhausted. It prompted Ezra into wondering what lady had stamina enough to reduce Buck to such a state before recalling Buck intended calling on a trio of tightrope walkers as his excuse for nosing around their caravan. If that was where Buck had been all night, Ezra did not know whether to feel impressed, envious or appalled by the debauchery.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Vin remarked, tossing the newest arrival to the table a look of amusement. "Damn Buck, the racoon I once saw torn up by a bunch of coonhounds don't look as bad as you."

"Very funny," Buck didn't look Vin’s way before planting himself in one of the empty chairs, his limbs flopping like the ears of a big dog upon landing.

Chris however, was not that amused by Buck's state, even if it was in keeping with the man's character. "You were supposed to be searching for Anna, not balancing tightrope walkers on your pole."

Ezra gave Chris a look, uncertain if the gunslinger had intended the comment to be funny. "Charming Mr Larabee," he frowned.

"There wasn't anything to find Chris," Buck said breezily, unaffected by Chris's terse tone. Instead, he leaned back into his chair, stretching out as if he were ready to fall asleep again, without a care as to where he was. Pulling his hat over his face and allowing his neck lolled back, Buck muttered through the felt. "I looked everywhere. If the girl was there, she ain't any more."

"Josiah has some grim news to report on that front," Ezra sighed, recalling what the preacher suspected following his encounter with Madame Salome. As much as Ezra loathed to think their efforts to help the girl had failed, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the worst had come about and they would never find Anna alive.

"Like what?" Buck paid enough attention to raise the brim of his hat to eye the preacher.

Josiah let out an exhale as if repeating the statement left a bad taste in his mouth. "Salome didn't say it, but I think the girl's dead."

"That's too bad," Buck shrugged dismissively before retreating beneath his hat again. His manner was so indifferent it was becoming increasingly hard for everyone at the table to ignore it.

"You okay Buck?" Vin was the one to finally ask.

Like Ezra, Vin studied behaviour just as astutely, albeit for entirely different reasons. Since Buck's arrival in the saloon this morning, Vin had noticed something odd about Buck's manner. Whenever Buck strode out of a bedroom, wafting with the musky scent of conquest, he was nine kinds of swagger and had no trouble describing in avid detail to his comrades, everything that transpired whether or not they wished to hear it. The fact he was keeping silent right now, after what looked like a hell of a night, was just not him.

Understatement was a foreign concept to Buck.

"I'm fine," Buck said lackadaisically, not bothering to look at Vin as he answered.

"You don't look fine," Chris spoke up, agreeing with Vin because he knew Buck the longest and he could tell something was off. "What do you think, Nathan?"

"Maybe you ought to leave the man alone. You don't gotta know his business if he don't mean to tell it."

All eyes, excepting Buck, turned to Nathan. Even JD snapped out of his silence to join his comrades in their reaction to the healer's sharp statement. Not only because he snapped at Chris for no good reason, but under normal circumstances, he would be the first to react if he thought anyone of them was feeling poorly. The man could spot a cold or a touch of fever from a mile away and allowed nothing to get in the way of treating it. Not even Chris was foolish enough to argue with Nathan when the healer decided you needed healing.

Chris's shock lasted only a second before he returned just as pointedly. "I'll leave the man alone when I'm sure he's alright. I'm asking you to make sure of that."

"He looks like a man who's spent all night in a cathouse," Nathan snorted. "Nothing a bath and some coffee couldn't fix."

"I'm fine," Buck grumbled from under his hat and even Inez walking past him, carrying a tray of food, did not engender his slightest interest. Usually, whenever the lady bartender was in sight, Buck pranced and preened around her like a horny jackrabbit. Today, however, he seemed indifferent to her and everything else.

"You look sick," JD pointed out, thinking the same thing as Chris now that his attention was entirely focussed on Buck.

"The man said he's fine!" Nathan barked, making JD jump and adding another layer of astonishment to his friends' stunned reactions. "What, just because it don't fit how the rest of you think, mean it ain't true?"

Chris straightened up, restraining his temper and no longer worrying about Buck's condition because he sensed something even worse on the horizon and it rested entirely with Nathan Jackson.

Of all the seven, Nathan could be the one counted on to keep his head and this kind of behaviour, especially when someone might not be well, was absolutely not the man they had come to know. In fact, the suspicions Chris had been harbouring all morning seemed to have justification with the overt changes in the behaviour of his two friends. As Chris looked into Nathan's eyes, often the most expressive thing about him, he felt his blood ran cold because in them, was nothing.

"Nathan, that's not what we're saying. You know that." Josiah broke in, having the best chance of making Nathan see reason due to their long-standing relationship. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong," Nathan said abruptly. "Is that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Vin burst out first. "Why?"

"Mr Polidori offered me a job," Nathan replied, his eyes fixed on Chris. "He and his people need a healer."

"So do we," Ezra reminded. "Mr Jackson, you have a place here among us, you are...."

"... a token nigger who says what you want me to say when you want me to say it."

The words felt like a physical blow, and they all felt it.

Chris's eyes flared, and this time he stood up, filled with a rare moment of outrage at being accused of such a thing, or worse yet at having Nathan believing it. At no point had Chris ever saw Nathan as anything but a man. Sure he was coloured, but that didn't mean squat to Chris. If anything, the gunslinger always admired Nathan for being the man he was, being able to rise above the horror of slavery to teach himself how to heal others.

"Nate, we ain't never seen you that way," Vin stated, just as outraged as Chris but more capable of holding back his temper because he could see by the look of him Chris's rage was about to hit volcanic. "You're our friend, we need you."

"You don't need me," Nathan spat back. "Miss Alex is here now. She's a proper doctor, not some quack that's good enough in a pinch."

Alex's name being brought into this provoked Vin a little, but he knew these were insecurities the healer had harboured since Alex got to town, but Vin also knew next to him, Nathan was the person she cared for the most. "Nathan, you know Alex thinks the world of you, not just as a healer but as her friend. She cares for you, and she would never want you to go on account of her."

"  
"It don't matter," Nathan dismissed the explanation as if it were worthless. "It don't change how things are."

"How things are?" Now Josiah started to get angry because of all of them, he was the least deserving of Nathan's vitriol, unfounded as it was. Their history went further back to this town, further even than the goddamn war they just left behind. "Nathan, we're brothers."

"I ain't your brother," Nathan shrank back from the table. "And you don't know anything about what I been through. All I am is another to you is a nigger."

"If we thought that way, we would never have saved your ass from a lynching." Chris hissed.

"Only because Miss Mary shamed you and Vin into it."

"The hell we did!" Chris snapped back, unable to believe Nathan had marred the act leading to their brotherhood with such a stain of prejudice when neither he nor Vin had ever hidden their respect or their admiration for him.

"Gentlemen," Ezra stood up, seeing things spiral out of control even if he, like the rest of his associates, were at a loss to explain how they had gotten here. "Let's calm down. Mr Jackson, I'm sure Mr Larabee did not mean...."

"I don't need anyone to explain it to me," Nathan snapped, stepping further away. "Least of all you."

The icy look shot in his direction made Ezra tense, and the gambler knew without the healer having to say it, Nathan was reminding him most pointedly of his attitude at their first meeting. Anything Ezra could say died with that withering glare and the gambler fell silent, stepping back because right now, he could be the spark that ignited this whole situation. To this day, Ezra’s behaviour towards Nathan still appalled him, and he'd hoped he proven to the healer that his viewpoint had changed. Meeting Nathan had made him a better man, but it seemed Nathan did not see the difference.

"ENOUGH."

Josiah's voice was hard and loud. Enough so the other patrons of the saloon, even Inez had stopped to take in the minor storm brewing in their midst. Josiah paid no attention to any of this and instead stood up from his chair, meeting Nathan eye to eye, even if he was a little shorter. Josiah had no idea what was running through Nathan's mind at this time but knew he would not stand for it going any further.

"You know none of us thinks that way. We've ridden together, fought alongside one another and even bled the same for almost two years. You and I have been friends for even longer than that. Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me you believe we did that, thinking you were nothing more than a coloured mascot?"

The words penetrated and the red haze that gripped Nathan’s mind, allowing him to think the worst of his friends, vanished as if he had been splashed with icy cold water. With a sudden start, Nathan blinked and stared at the friends at the table, the one looking at him with shock and dismay, who had no idea what had brought on such an accusation. The truth be told, Nathan didn't know either. This whole morning, his mind had been addled, trapped between anger and confusion, manifesting in the terrible words he flung in Chris Larabee's face.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered, shame overcoming him so completely, he was almost sick to the stomach. "I don't know what came over me. Mr Polidori said things last night and I..."

"What Nathan?" Chris insisted, his anger waning at seeing the remorse in the healer's face and then realising, Buck had not even bothered to look up to see what was happening. He continued to remain indifferent, oblivious to the incendiary discussion before him, the source of which was his uncharacteristic behaviour. Something was happening, something they had wholly misjudged, and it was affecting not just Nathan but Buck too, though the mechanism of it was still beyond Chris's ability to explain.

"I'm not sure," the healer seemed dazed, rubbing his forehead. "He said things to me, true things and I can't seem to think straight. All I know is I want to go with them, that it feels right to leave with them ."

"If that's what you want to do," Josiah put a hand on his shoulder, "then we won't stop you but just don't do anything rash okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan stammered and retreated, suddenly needing air to clear his head. "I won't."

Yet as he pulled away from them, his face etched now in confusion when only minutes ago, there was nothing but resentment and anger, none of them could be sure about anything. No one knew what to say, the exchange was altogether too strange and unexpected.

When someone did have the presence of mind to speak before Nathan vanished through the batwing doors, it was Vin.

"Nathan!"

Vin recognised the look of a man about to run. Lord knows he'd worn that same face enough times himself during his earliest days in Four Corners, when just about everything felt too crowded for his liking. However, before he could say anything else, Nathan had turned tail and run, leaving them behind at the table, reeling.

* * *

"What just happened?"

This came from JD who looked at his older companions for guidance since he still couldn't believe what had just transpired at this table. Minutes had ticked by, and only Buck seemed unaffected by what had happened. Without answering JD, Chris moved over to Buck and grabbed by the shirt, forcing him to sit up straight. The gunslinger grabbed the man's hat off his head and shoved it at Josiah who was next to Buck to hold onto for the minute.

"Chris, what are you doing?" JD demanded not liking the gunslinger's rough handling of Buck.

Chris did not answer him and only with the hat pulled away from his face, did Chris really get a good look at Buck. He didn't just look exhausted, he looked sick. His skin was grey, and there were dark circles under his eyes that was more than just the ladies' man having a long night out. Nathan hadn't been able to see it, but then again, Chris suspected Nathan might be having a similar problem, although his trouble was manifesting itself quite differently.

"What the hell, Chris," Buck grumbled, but he did so with almost no fight, as if the response was obligatory, not steeming from any real outrage.

"Vin, tell Alex I'm bringing Buck over for her to look at," Chris said glancing at the tracker.

"Okay," Vin nodded, getting to his feet to do just that. He wasn't sure what was in Chris's mind at this moment, but there was no mistaking the urgency in his voice. In a few seconds, he was out the door, leaving the rest of his friends to deal with Buck.

"I'm fine, Chris," Buck assured him, wearing the same feeble grin that only served to infuriate Chris more.

"What happened last night, Buck," Chris ignored his attempts at assurance.

"Nothing, I told you. I searched and found nothing. Then I ran into those three gals, and you know the rest."

"Do I?" Chris challenged. "Tell me about it. Tell me every nasty detail."

"Mr Larabee is there some reason why you are subjecting us to what will be a rather lurid tale of lust and acrobatics? Could this not wait until we have at least have breakfast, or in a more private location?" Ezra had no desire to hear the sleazy aspects of Buck's evening, even under these circumstances.

"Quiet Ezra," Josiah ordered, aware of what Chris was attempting to do. Something happened to Nathan last night, and if it happened to Nathan, then chances were good, Buck might have been similarly affected. There was no other explanation for what was going on this morning.

"Chris," Buck gave him a weak smile. "A gentleman never kisses and tell, remember?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with you," Chris replied quickly and asked again. "Tell me, Buck!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER ALRIGHT!" Buck snapped and got up abruptly, having enough strength left in him to shove the gunslinger against the table. Chris didn't quite topple over it, but he hit its edge hard enough to ensure anything standing on top of the table, fell over. A glass shattered across the floor. The entire saloon went silent, with all eyes fixed on the drama unfolding in the centre of the room.

"The last thing I remember was seeing those three ladies when I met them in their caravan before I woke up the next morning in their bed. That's all!"

"You didn't talk to Polidori at any point?" Josiah asked, guessing where Chris was going with this.

"No," Buck nodded, "just those three girls. Now if it's okay with you, I'm going to get some sleep."

However, he didn't make it that far. His long legs gave way beneath him, and before anyone could reach the lawman, Buck collapsed face-first against the floor, unconscious.

As they moved in to help, Josiah looked up at Chris. "What the hell are we dealing with here?"

Chris had no idea, but he guessed this was just the beginning.


	10. Charm

When Alexandra Styles stepped through the divider separating her treatment area and her waiting room, the three men impatiently awaiting answers rose immediately to their feet.

When Vin had arrived at her clinic telling her something was wrong with Buck, neither had any idea that report would soon be followed by the sight of Chris, Josiah, JD and Ezra bursting through her door a short time later carrying the unconscious ladies' man. While Josiah had lingered long enough to ensure Buck was in good hands, rushing off to deal with some other calamity he did not care to elaborate, the others remained in her waiting room.

From Ezra's usual colourful description, Alex learned Buck's behaviour, before the episode warranting a visit to her clinic, was concerning enough was it was. Unfortunately, her examination of Buck didn't produce any satisfactory answers, although there was no doubt in her mind, something was wrong. As a doctor, she could spot symptoms that most people dismissed, and from what she was able to see, Buck was definitely suffering some unknown condition.

During the examination, Alex wondered where Nathan was. When any of the Seven was unwell, the healer was never far away. She wished he were here now because she could have used his opinion on what might be ailing Buck. Due to his insecurities about his lack of knowledge as a 'real doctor' as he put it, Nathan made sure he noticed every symptom in a patient, resulting in his becoming one of the best diagnosticians she had ever met, even without the credentials.

Nevertheless, Alex had given Buck a thorough examination and found nothing that would assuage the anxieties of the men awaiting news of their friend's condition.

"How is he?" JD, who wore his worry more nakedly on his face than any of his older comrades, was the first to ask. "Is he going to be alright? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Let her talk JD," Vin said gently although he could tell just by Alex's manner, they weren't going to like the news she was about to deliver.

Alex gave VIn a look of affection before she turned to Chris and the others. Chris would have little or no impatience with delay or obfuscation when it came to the welfare of his men, so she got down to it.

"He's still unconscious. I examined him the best I could, and I will say I can see something wrong with him, but I can't figure out what exactly. I mean I saw Buck yesterday, the same as all of you and overnight, he's looked like he's lost weight, he's pale, and his pulse is sluggish. Not to mention his breathing is laboured. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he'd suddenly acquired some kind of blood disease, or perhaps even been bitten by a snake."

"A snake?" Chris looked at her dubiously and saw his scepticism was shared by the others.

Being in the Territory, they all knew what rattlesnake bites could do, but dying took days, and they'd seen Buck last night. Besides, the man would have sense enough to get fixed up straight away if such were the case. Nor were they out in the middle of nowhere, where he would be forced to attend to something like that on his own, but in a town where there were at least two healers who would have patched him up fast.

"It's not a snake," Alex stated quickly before that throwaway suggestion was given any real consideration. "I've looked him over, there are no bites, nothing. Unfortunately, I can't get a fuller picture of his condition until he wakes up. You said that when you saw him, he was displaying weakness. Did he mention any lightheadedness or blurred vision?"

These were questions she would have asked Buck if here were conscious and was annoyed she was unable to determine what was wrong with him.

"We couldn't tell," Chris admitted. "He just looked weak, like he didn't have any strength to him. Usually, after Buck's been chasing tail...." the gunslinger stopped himself from elaborating, reminding himself he was not just talking to a doctor, but to a woman. More specifically, Vin's woman. "I mean when he's been out all night, he ain't that quiet."

"Yeah, he can never shut up!" JD threw in. "He's always talking about how many times..."

"Mr Dunne," Ezra stopped him before the kid went into too much detail. "I don't think Doctor Styles requires that much information."

"Yeah," Vin gave JD a look.

"It's fine," Alex assured them all, thinking it sweet they were trying to spare her delicate sensibilities even if it was unnecessary. "But thank you anyway."

"It is not simply his physical condition Alexandra," Ezra continued speaking, glad that his relationship with Alex was on the mend and they could talk to each other with some civility now. "His mental state was also exceedingly out of character. He had no interest in whatever was taking place around him. We had a rather nasty confrontation with Mr Jackson, and he did not react in the slightest, to what was taking place. In these kinds of arguments, Mr Wilmington is the first to offer an opinion."

Alex blinked in surprise at the mention of Nathan, remembering once again she'd wondered where he was.

"Nasty confrontation? Why what happened?"

A sudden awkward silence filled the room, with none of the men including Vin, being able to meet her eyes as she waited impatiently for any of them to respond.

"Tell me, what happened?" She insisted once more, feeling a rising panic at Nathan's welfare.

When it was apparent they would have to answer her, they looked up again but not before glancing at Vin, as if deciding unanimously in silence it was up to the tracker to explain because she was his girl. Vin tensed, his normally stoic expression showing the cracks of his discomfort as he was forced to tell her what had happened and how it involved her directly.

"Alex, Nathan said he was leaving Four Corners."

"Leaving Four Corners? Why?" Alex burst out, her mind instantly rejecting the suggestion as anything but ludicrous.

She and Nathan talked often and one thing she had come to learn through their friendship, was his love for Four Corners and in particular, the six men he rode with. Their bond of friendship transcended description, even Alex who loved Vin, understood its importance and where it stood in regards to their relationship. Aside from his place with the Seven, the town saw Nathan Jackson as its healer, even after she arrived and respected him as one. While she was still considered the outsider, the community had embraced Nathan as their own. Alex couldn't imagine what possible reason could induce him to leave.

Once again, she saw the look of hesitation flooding Vin's eyes and this time, the emotion it provoked made her chest tighten. "What?

Chris, seeing Vin's difficulty in trying to tell Alex she was the reason for Nathan's apparent departure from town, decided to spare his friend the effort.

"Alex, he says there isn't any use for him in Four Corners now you're here. The circus has offered him a job, and he plans to take it."

Alex's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "That's absolute horseshit."

All three men stared at her in shock, startled by the uncharacteristic display of profanity from the usually refined woman. Who could blame her when Nathan's accusation had left them just as stunned when they heard it? As always, Ezra chose the most inopportune moment to ask.

"Which part?"

Vin shot Ezra a glare of exasperation aware of what that question was going to provoke, while Chris's hand flew to the bridge of his nose as if he were suddenly developing a headache. Even JD, who didn't have that much experience with women knew it was never wise to ask dumb questions when they looked like they were angry enough to spit.

"All of it!" Alex exploded, unable to believe Ezra could even ask such a thing.

Her outburst made all four men, including Vin flinch, and they stepped back as if they were getting clear of dynamite about to go off.

"I couldn't provide medical services to all of Four Corners on my own! Nathan of all people should know that!! It's not just the town, it's the homesteaders, the Indian village, the bone-headed idiots who still won't let a woman treat them because they think I'm a witch who's going to hex them, not to mention patching up you men whenever you get shot up, which happens a lot!"

"Darlin' just take it easy," Vin tried to calm her down, aware of just how incendiary her temper could be when she got going and threw a look of ire at Ezra for setting her off. Not that he could blame her outrage, especially when he knew how much she cared for Nathan.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Alex bit back angrily, incensed Nathan could even think such a thing.

Since coming to Four Corners, Alex treated Nathan like a colleague because she knew he thought himself less because he had no formal qualifications when anyone could see he was an exceptional healer. She recognised his struggles were similar to her own as they were both people with a fierce desire to heal but almost barred from it because they were considered outcast by decent white society. Her in England and Nathan in America. Furthermore, Nathan reminded her so much of her father, that in knowing him, she knew what it felt like to have a brother.

"I'm going to talk to Nathan," she was prepared to storm out of her clinic to settle this matter once and for all. If Nathan really thought like this, then Alex was going to put him straight.

"Alex wait," Chris spoke up before Vin could, and the tone he used was one that halted her in her step before she could leave the waiting room.

Looking up, she forced herself to settle down, aware she was letting her emotions run away with her, something Alex hated doing, especially in front of a room full of men. When she did, however, she realised this was more than just some attempt to keep her from acting impulsively. Chris's worry, reflected in his face and in the faces of the others, allowed Alex to realise there was more going on here than Nathan's strange behaviour and what was happening with Buck.

"What's going on?" She asked finally, a good deal calmer.

"We're not sure," Chris admitted, "but something is going on with this circus."

"Like what?"

"Alexandra," Ezra spoke up trying to make up for his earlier faux pas. "You must be aware as the rest of us, this behaviour from Mr Jackson is both uncharacteristic and completely unexpected. We all know from our association with him, for Nathan to undergo such a radical change of personality overnight, something strange must have taken place. He gave no indication of any of these thoughts before he went to the circus last night, but it appeared one conversation with Mr Polidori was enough to alter his opinion of Four Corners and all of us."

"Sebastian Polidori, the man we met?" She glanced at Vin to be sure.

"Yeah, that's him," Vin nodded. "Seems Nathan spoke to him last night, and whatever he said was good enough for him to turn on us."

"And Buck was at the circus too," Chris reminded.

Alex fell silent for a moment, thinking that Polidori had a quality about him, something that made people sit up and pay attention, but whether or not Polidori was commanding enough to make Nathan doubt all the people in his life was another matter. Nathan wasn't someone who was easily swayed, and while the healer didn't often show it, he could see through a con a mile away. It was why he and Ezra got along so well because they saw each other as precisely what they were, without the benefit of layered defences.

"Well he's certainly charismatic enough and charming," Alex commented, thinking about the man like a cipher to be unravelled. "But I cannot imagine Nathan being tricked by him."

"Neither can I," Vin agreed and then added, "and he weren't _that_ charming."

"Don't be a child," Alex chided him with a look, having no impatience with his jealousy. "But what has this got to do with Buck? This didn't happen to him by simply talking to Polidori. Whatever he's suffering is real, it's not psychosomatic."

"What?" Vin stared at her.

"It's not in his head," she explained quickly. "Those symptoms are not fake."

"Even so," Ezra sighed. "Mr Wilmington did not encounter Mr Polidori last evening. He was conducting a search of the place and remained in the company of a trio of tightrope walkers."

"Maybe it's not just Polidori," Chris suggested. "maybe it's _all_ of them."

"All of them?" JD exclaimed, prodded out of his silence because he had been thinking about Madame Esmerelda and how she'd gotten into his head about Casey, promising to change the fate she'd claimed was in store for the young lady if he spoke to Polidori. Would he have ended up behaving just like Nathan if he had?

"Yeah," Vin thought that made sense even if the how remained elusive. "Ezra did say Anna warned us not to believe anything they said. Maybe this is what she meant."

"Something you like to tell us, JD?" Chris asked, having not missed how distracted JD had been since he returned from the circus. The gunslinger assumed the kid would tell them in good time because JD could seldom keep anything to himself, but now that he gave it a little more thought, he realised there could be something deeper plaguing the younger man's mind.

"It's stupid," JD exclaimed, honestly embarrassed that he allowed himself to be duped, in light of what he heard right now.

"JD, what is it?" Alex asked gently, giving Chris a look to not be so ...well, Chris. The kid looked somewhat troubled.

JD blinked slowly and looked up. "When I was there, I ran into Madame Esmeralda, the fortune teller."

Chris did not like where this was going. JD was impressionable, and one of these grifters could easily get into his head if they knew the right trigger. If Buck were with him, the big man would be taking extreme exception to JD being manipulated.

"What did she say?" Ezra asked, able to see whatever omen the woman had delivered to JD, it was affecting.

"She told me," JD said quietly. "That Casey and I would get married someday, and we'd have kids, but she wouldn't live long enough to raise them with me."

"Son of a bitch," Chris whispered under his breath, feeling his own anger flare up even if the prophecy was a bunch of nonsense in his opinion. Still, as a widower who had never really gotten over the death of his wife and child even if he was starting to move on, the idea someone had filled JD's head with such an ominous possibility provoked his utmost contempt.

"JD, there's no way she could know that," Alex immediately declared, understanding why JD might be taken in by such a lie. He was young, and Casey was probably the first girl he had ever fallen in love with.

"I know that," JD replied exasperated that he had not rejected the woman's statement outright but the way she said it felt so real, that for a moment, he could almost see Casey's death in his mind's eye. "But it felt real, and when I went back to her, to ask her more about it, she said she couldn't do anything for Casey, but maybe Polidori could."

"How could Polidori keep Casey from dying?" Vin asked, not expecting an answer because like the rest of them, he knew there was no way to cheat death when it came calling for you, and that whatever solution Esmerelda offered, it would be a lie.

"I don't know," JD admitted, "I just knew that I was going to see him and talk to him. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want to be raising children on my own. I saw what it did to my ma, having to bring me up herself. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

"Mr Dunne, you have no reason to feel badly," Ezra assured him, though inwardly, the gambler was seething at how JD had been manipulated and using such a cruel ploy. He knew how to play a con like a master, but even Ezra had a code of honour in how far he would go. Using the death of a loved one to achieve one's end was a line he would not cross.

"This is ridiculous," Alex snorted, her logical mind unable to wrap her sensibilities around the Polidori Circus having some ability to influence Casey's 'supposed' death in the future, to say nothing about Buck's current state. "Okay, I can believe Polidori having something to do with filling Nathan's head full of crazy ideas, and then trying to con JD, but Buck's condition is not imaginary."

"Alexandra," Ezra declared. "Anna did warn us the Polidori circus was not to be believed and now there is no sign of the girl. Furthermore, it is plain they are acting according to some unforeseen design. To coin an old phrase, there would not be this much smoke without fire."

Alex couldn't deny that, but it still seemed bizarre.

"Okay, assuming that the circus is up to something," Vin glanced at his friends and the woman he loved, "what's their plan?"

That was a question none of them could answer, but Chris did have a way to find out. Turning his high powered gaze on JD, the kid flinched at the sudden focus.

"What?" JD asked self consciously.

"JD, I want you to play along with this Madame Esmerelda," Chris stated. Tell her that you want to talk to Polidori about what he can do to help Casey. I want to see what Polidori wants in exchange for these magic beans of his."

"Magic beans," Ezra snorted, thinking that was indeed an apt description of what the man was peddling in regards to Casey's future. "Mr Larabee, there were a great number of people at the circus last night."

"Yeah," Vin nodded, realising what Ezra was alluding to. "How many of them have been gotten to like JD and Nathan?"

* * *

Gloria Potter stared at her children through the window of the mercantile store, thinking about how nice it would be to leave Four Corners for good. She cared little for the store that had taken her husband and left her with a gaggle of children who grew more rambunctious and wilder with each passing day without a strong male influence. She knew she loved them, but lately, the responsibility of giving them a good Christian upbringing was a millstone around her neck, she wished desperately to be freed from.

Last night, he had promised her a new life, one that would take her across the globe, seeing far away lands and even more incredible sights. She could feel the white sands of a beach facing the Pacific Ocean in between her toes, feel the spray from the churning waters of Niagara Falls on her cheeks or look into the grandeur of the northern lights if she only dared to break the shackles around her. Gloria only needed to leave her life behind to embark on this grand adventure.

Yet she knew, staring through the glass, watching her boys playing ball in the empty side street, that as long as they were alive, she would never escape the drudgery of her life.   
  
As long as they were _alive_...


	11. Disinterest

Something was happening in her town.

Mary Travis wasn’t sure of what it was, but as she walked along the boardwalk, delivering her newspapers to her local subscribers, she felt the air of something undefinable that made her feel uneasy. It was nothing overt that immediately stood out but subtle things, that lingered at the corner of one’s eye, tugging at the mind despite its perceived unimportance. After all, life continued as it always did in Four Corners, and she was not the only one out and about today. People were stepping through the open doors of the various stores, mulling about the street and the walkways. They paused to chat and gossip about local goings-on, while others were on horseback or wagon heading in or out of town, depending on their purpose.

As it was, the day was pleasant, with a cloudless sky above guaranteeing the appearance of folk wanting to take advantage of the sunshine. Still, things felt off, and as she paused a moment to define what it was, Mary wondered if it was just her imagination, when she noted Gloria Potter was standing at the door to her stop. The lady was watching her children, Jamie and Robbie playing, an expression on her face that made Mary pay attention. Usually, Gloria was an animated bundle of activity, but today she looked like a woman who had a thousand things to do but was wondering why on Earth she was doing them.

Elsewhere, Mary glimpsed Mrs O’Leary, Four Corners’ very own moral majority, was barking in the ear of Virgil Watson over some fresh outrage while the man swept out the front walk in front of his store. Virgil was typically capable of holding his own against the matriarch, but on this occasion, her words seem to run over him like water against rock. The duo’s charged debates were worth the price of a ticket, but today Virgil didn’t appear at all interested in picking up whatever gauntlet Mrs O’Leary dropped at his feet. Instead, he seemed blissfully indifferent, and his efforts to sweep were slow and sluggish, much like Vin Tanner when he was doing the job, Mary thought with a little smile of reminiscence.  
  
Disinterested, that’s how Virgil looked, she realised.

Shaking her head because her woman’s intuition had led her on a merry path on occasion, Mary continued her travels and saw Julia Pemberton, owner of the new Pemberton Emporium, approaching her in the opposite direction. As always, Julia was a picture of Eastern elegance in her fancy dresses from the city, her striking copper coloured hair catching the sun and seemed almost ablaze. It was no wonder Ezra was so smitten. When they were together, it was easy to see they were creatures cut from the same cloth.

For an instant, Mary entertained the idea of finding an excuse to cross the street instead of talking to her before she discarded the thought because it was just plain mean. Not that she didn’t have just cause. After all, Julia had hardly endeared herself to Mary after her callous treatment of Alexandra Styles when she first arrived in town and set her sights on Ezra. Even if Ezra were in love with Julia, he would have found an amicable way of ending his association with Alex that would not have humiliated the doctor like Julia had done.

Although Mary was forced to admit things had worked out for the best since Alex seemed much happier with Vin.

And there was the fact that Julia had tried to reform her awful behaviour since that incident. Her emporium was a shot in the arm for local business, providing steady employment to the women of Four Corners who would have otherwise left for one of the larger towns like Eagle Bend and Sweetwater. Furthermore, residents could now buy what they needed locally, and Julia was shrewd enough to ensure her merchandise suited the needs of a rural community.

From all accounts, Julia was trying to fit in, not just with the town but also in Ezra’s life and while Inez didn’t come out and say it, Mary knew her best friend was warming to the woman as well. Deciding she would make an effort for Ezra’s sake, Mary continued the path that would lead to her running into Julia.

“Good afternoon Julia,” Mary offered Julia a friendly smile.

It was a gesture that took the Easterner by surprise and Mary saw her stare for a moment before Julia recovered, in feline fashion.

“Good afternoon yourself Mary,” Julia returned the greeting, not about to turn down an opportunity to mend some bridges between herself and the other women who loved the Seven. She took note of the bundle of papers Mary was carrying with a raised brow. “You cannot be delivering all those papers on your own, surely?”

“Oh, I’m used to it,” Mary shrugged, having to explain this more than once over the years. “I’m surprised to see you out at this time of the day. Isn’t this a busy time for the emporium?”

“I closed up early,” Julia frowned as if the mention of the emporium surfaced some unpleasantness she was trying to forget.

“Why?”

“Well, I wanted to know if the population of Four Corners has somehow struck gold and no one told me about it.” No hint of joking in Julia’s voice as she made that extraordinary statement.

“Gold?” Mary gaped at her.

“Metaphorical gold, or perhaps a real one, who knows?” The woman’s bewilderment was apparent. “I have a great deal of custom today from patrons whom I know do not have the coin to take such largesses with their finances. I was forced to close up early to prevent them from embarking on a spending spree they can ill afford. “

“I can’t believe it!” Mary gasped, unable to imagine her neighbours could be so irresponsible. While people were getting by, they were indeed not able to live lavishly. Even Mary, with the newspaper, made just enough to get by and what profit she did make, she sent to Orin because Mary didn’t feel it right that he bore all the financial responsibility of Billy’s upbringing.

“Me neither,” Julia exclaimed with exasperation. “I honestly don’t know what is worse. The fact that I was forced to close the store early or that I have suddenly developed a conscience to keep the people of this town from drowning in debt.”

Hearing that did make Mary smirk a little. “Well, maybe we’re rubbing off on...”

Before she had a chance to finish that sentence, her words were cut short by the loud boom of what could only be a shotgun blast.

Both women jumped simultaneously with fright, as did most of the folk on the street, even those who seemed more than a little sluggish today. Not that they had any time to process the sudden burst of sound, as it was followed by the din of breaking glass as someone tumbled through a window from the second floor of the Virginia Hotel, recently converted into a lodging house.

The man who tumbled out the ruined window, trailing broken fragments of glass and wood, landed on the awning below him, was dead long before he fell. The crimson stain glimpsed briefly as he fell was explanation enough. Elden rolled across the canopy and then off the edge onto the ground. A murmur of shock and bewilderment rippled through the streets, the more astute among them were already on the move. From across the street, Mary saw Chris stepping out of the clinic, with Vin, Ezra, JD, and Alex trailing behind him. For a fleeting moment, Mary wondered what he was doing there. Was someone hurt?

“Oh, dear lord,” Julia exclaimed. “It’s Sally Reacher.”

“What?” Mary followed Julia’s gaze and saw the lady in question, standing at the broken window, the shotgun in her handheld as if it were something precious. “Oh, God, yes.”

Even though she might have just murdered a man, Sally appeared rather serene as she held the weapon and Mary realised quickly the man she had shot was Elden, her husband. Mary knew that while Sally’s skin was devoid of bruises now, she was sporting scars that did not show on flesh. Elden was a violent brute, and Sally, like most Christian women of the day, tended to do, remained in the marriage and accepted this was her lot in life.

God only knew how long the woman would have suffered in silence before the son of a bitch killed her, Mary thought angrily. The last time Elden had taken his fists to Sally, it was severe enough for Sally to go to Alex’s clinic to seek help for what she claimed was a woman’s complaint. Except the complaint was a miscarriage due to a beating so bad it could end in no other way. Alex’s examination revealed the prolonged abuse and despite her reservations about doing so, brought the matter to Chris.

While Chris had given Elden a warning, since Sally was reluctant to make a complaint, Buck had been a little more vocal on the subject, threatening Elden with more than just jail if Sally was harmed again. Of course, there was no way to know if the threat was heeded when Sally would say nothing to indicate otherwise. Instead, the Seven were forced to keep an eye on the couple, hoping it would not take Sally’s death to untie their hands.

Mary and Julia hurried forward through the crowds of their startled neighbours gathering to watch the incident, heading towards their men who were now dealing with the situation. She caught a glimpse of JD and Vin heading through the doors of the hotel, no doubt to disarm Sally before she did anything unfortunate, like turning the weapon on herself. As they approach, they saw Chris turned the body, with Alex leaning over Elden to examine it, although to Mary the results were somewhat noticeable.

Elden’s chest was a ruin of blood and flesh. Even if the spray of bullets riddling his sternum did not kill him, the fall surely would have. His neck appeared at an odd angle as he lay against the ground, his eyes mercifully close for the sake of those attending his corpse. Alex was doing a cursory examination, probably to see if any embers of life still remained to be healed. As always, the doctor was unoffended by the grisly scene, her hands moving across cold flesh like it was just another tool of her trade.

“Ladies,” Ezra saw them approach, “you should not be here.”

“Oh for goodness sake Ezra,” Julia snorted. “We saw the man fly out of the window, I don’t think we can be shocked any further.”

Chris glanced over his shoulder at both Mary and Julia, frowning at their presence, having sense enough to know that a repeat of Ezra’s caution would not be well appreciated. Mary would be chasing a story, and even if Julia was only an interested bystander, Chris learned over the years, the worst thing you could do to keep a woman away from anything was to tell her exactly that. Instead, he got to his feet to meet them, just so they were halted from coming any closer.

“Chris,” Mary glanced over his shoulder. “Is he...”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “The shot killed him, but the fall would have if it didn’t.”

“After all this time, I suppose poor Sally had enough,” Julia glanced at the window through which Elden had fallen and saw Sally was still standing there, admiring her handiwork.

“I would have preferred if the lady lodged a complaint,” Ezra gave the window a similar glance. “It is rather difficult to prove self-defence after shooting an unarmed man with a shotgun at point-blank range.”

“Chris, Sally has been traumatised after years of abuse,” Mary protested, not excusing Sally’s actions but certainly understanding how she could be driven to it. “She might have simply snapped.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chris met Mary’s gaze and once again, revealed his empathy despite his hard expression. “We’re going to have to let the Judge figure this one out.”

Sally remained at the window, looking down on them with an expression on her face revealing nothing. If anything, she seemed to be viewing the proceedings as if she were a bystander herself, not a key participant.

Disinterested, Mary observed, and when the thought struck her, was suddenly revisited by her feelings of unease this morning.

As if the situation could not get any worse, a short scream of pain and fright rang out through the air.

This time, it did not come from the hotel or from Sally, but rather from behind them. The group looked up immediately to see the unimaginable sight of Mrs Leary sprawled across the walk in front of Virgil Watson’s store. Standing over her, Virgil was bringing down the handle of his broom and only when he struck her, did their shock vanish into action. Mary and Julia could only gape as Chris and Ezra broke into a run, watching another incident unfold. This one, with a preventable fatality, it seemed.

As the handle struck her across the face, Mrs O’Leary uttered another frightened cry of pain, but Virgil didn’t seem to be listening. In fact, he continued his battery, oblivious to the violence he was carrying out, only that he had to continue. He swung again, but this time Chris got to him before he could make contact with the prone woman.

“Virg!” Chris grabbed the broom and wrenched it from him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Ezra in the meantime had circled both men and skidded to his knees next to the woman. Around them, a new group of spectators had appeared, watching the proceedings with astonishment. This attack, unlike the one where Sally had ended her victimisation for good, took them completely by surprise and from such an unlikely source.

“Madam, are you alright?” He asked, even though he could see the ugly bruises forming on her face from where the wood had struck her. The skin had split, and there was some bleeding he noted. Mrs O’Leary appeared more stunned than hurt.

“The man is mad!” She exclaimed. “We were ....we were just talking, and suddenly he attacked me!”

“I wanted her to be quiet,” Virgil said in a calm tone as if he couldn’t imagine what the fuss was all about. “She wouldn’t stop talking, and so I made her quiet.”

Chris could undoubtedly understand the man’s sentiments. Mrs O’Leary was a general pain in the ass who had an opinion on just about everything, who made even Chris consider using his Peacemaker once or twice. Still, Virgil taking a broom handle to her would not have been the gunslinger’s first choice, and the state of mind that had allowed the man to do that in the first place was of most concern to him.

* * *

Dealing with the other incident across the street, Vin Tanner and JD Dunned had raced up the steps of the Virginia Lodging House, hoping the shotgun blast would not be repeated with similar finality for one more person. Even before they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear the rumbling of frightened lodgers trying to grasp what was happening. When Vin and JD stepped into the hallway, the two lawmen saw those same lodgers, peering out the doors of their rooms, caught between the need to know more and the compulsion to leave since none of them had the view of the people on the street.

“Get back in your rooms,” Vin barked making up their minds for them, not wanting anyone underfoot until he and JD could see for themselves Sally’s current state. Approaching the door to Sally’s lodgings, Vin nodded at JD to ensure the young man didn’t go barging into the room. He didn’t think Sally would take after them with a shotgun, but he did not want either of them to find out the hard way if he were wrong.

Peering past the doorway, Vin caught a glimpse of her first and saw she was standing up, the gun still in her hand, facing the window. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, exposed because she was clad in her camisole and petticoats. Even from where they were, Vin could see the bruising from fingers marking the pale skin of her bicep. On the unmade bed, Vin’s jaw clenched because he saw drops of blood against the soiled sheets, not a great deal, but enough to know what might have set the lady off.

“Ma’am?” Vin called out because he wasn’t sure if she’d registered their presence.

She tilted her head slightly, and while she noted his voice, she did not deign to turn around and look at them.

“Oh, hello.”

Her voice was soft and docile, so casual it sounded as if she were greeting them in the street. She seemed oblivious to the furore outside her room and down in the street below, choosing to stand stock still. The shotgun used to kill Elden remained in her grip with its barrel aimed towards the floor. Vin wondered if killing Elden had driven her mad, even though he remembered Alex’s outrage at learning how Sally had lost her child. For once, Vin was in complete agreement with Buck’s desire to put a bullet in the son of a bitch for inflicting such harm on a woman, whose only sin was loving the wrong man.

“Ma’am, you think we can come in?” He asked, glancing at JD who looked rather anxious. Vin couldn’t blame him. Sally was not in her right mind, which made her unpredictable.

“Of course,” she nodded, and Vin glanced at JD to hold back while he took the lead.

The tracker stepped into the room, taking the same approach he would if he were closing in on a wounded buffalo. Crossing the floor, he approached Sally who was standing by the window, her chin raised as if she were enjoying the same breeze that was blowing against the curtains making the pink floral print sway back and forth. Floorboards creaked under his boots, and Vin hoped the sound did not startle her because his shooting hand was resting on the butt of his gun and if he had to draw, he wouldn’t have the time to decide where his aim went, only that he’d have to put her down. Vin had never shot a woman before, and he did not intend to start today.

Fortunately, Sally made no reaction to his approach, and when he got close enough, he leaned down and grab the barrel of the shotgun. Once again, Sally maintained her placid demeanour, even when he took the weapon out of her grip. As soon as he did so, Vin gestured for JD to come forward and the young man came quickly, allowing Vin to hand off the 10-gauge coach gun that ended Elden Reacher’s marriage so explosively. JD took the gun and stepped away quickly, while Vn let out of a sigh of relief that things had ended without further violence.

“Sally,” Vin said kindly, “are you hurt?”

Although Alex had loathed talking about Sally’s troubles, citing something she called doctor-patient confidentiality, which she often used to stonewall Chris when he wanted to know more about a patient than she was willing to say, Vin knew enough. The bruises on her arm and the blood on the sheets told a story that would have sent Buck into a fit if the big man were present.

“Not any more,” Sally turned around for the first time, and Vin found that vacant expression on her face more disturbing than anything else. “He won’t ever hurt me again.”

“I guess he won’t,” Vin replied, reaching for her arm.

Before he could touch her, Sally pulled away so suddenly, the tracker was caught off guard. Even faster than that, Sally ran towards the window as Vin made a desperate effort to stop her, but she was too quick for him. Propelled by demons he could not see, or perhaps this was always the plan for herself once Sally ended Elden for good, throwing herself out of the window before Vin and JD’s horrified eyes. She disappeared without the slightest hesitation, past the billowing curtains like the star leaving after the final performance.

Instead of applause, the sound greeting her exit were horrified screams of onlookers. This was followed by the sickly thud of flesh against wood. Both men hurried to the window, hoping that somehow the scene that greeted them, would not be the one they knew they would find. Vin cursed himself for not dragging her away from it when he had a chance.

Leaning out, Vin saw Alex’s horrified expression as she stared at the body of Sally Reacher, lying half across the water trough and the rest of her on the ground beneath it. The fall against the wooden receptacle had broken her back, and though there must have been pain, all he could see was that goddamn expression Mary Travis would have understood.

Disinterest.


	12. Chaos

The town was descending into chaos. 

The outbreak of violence beginning with Sally Reacher and Virgil Watson saw no signs of abating as the day continued. A cancer was spreading throughout the town, and Chris Larabee had no idea how to stop it. People were turning on each other, allowing the smallest slights to ignite a powder keg of resentment that flared into brutality. It wasn’t as if violence was an uncommon thing in Four Corners. In the last two years, Chris had seen the town afflicted with everything from outlaws looking to leave their mark, big city criminals and cattleman making shameless grabs for land. 

Four Corners had weathered those storms by sticking together. What was happening to his town right now was snapping the links of its hard-worn sense of community, and Chris didn’t like it. 

When Chris arrived two years ago, it was a rough frontier town, rife with lawlessness and violence. Jesus, even the sheriff, rode off with someone’s horse to avoid dealing with a bunch of drunk Texans. Chris had considered riding out of town himself. What reason was there to stay when bullets were assaulting good whiskey bottles? It was his own sense of justice that forced him to stay. A feeling he shared with the former buffalo hunter across the street, doing a piss-poor job of sweeping out the front walk of a hardware store. 

Without knowing it, he and Vin Tanner set the first links of the bond holding Four Corners together when they chose to save Nathan Jackson. 

Though it would take all the wild horses in the world to drag it out of him, there was a secret part of Chris who was rather proud of the role he and the Seven played in how far Four Corners had come. Oh, chances were good in twenty or thirty years it would probably be swallowed up by the desert, like much of the towns in the Territory, but Chris liked to think it might prevail since he’d grown rather fond of the place. Not just Four Corners, but its people, beyond the immediate sphere of the friends who were his family.

Seeing them being torn apart like this, creatures of a power he couldn’t hope to understand, stabbed at Chris on a visceral level, sending him into a rage needing unleashing on those responsible. However, it was fury without destination, especially when the violence was nowhere done. Even as the undertaker collected Elden and Sally Reacher’s bodies to begin the business of burial, and Alex was treating Janet O’Leary at her clinic, new incidents were springing up across Four Corners. 

At Rosken’s Hardware, Stu Briggs, Rosken’s bookish store clerk, attempted to set one aisle of stock on fire, after being chided for returning from lunch late. Fortunately, Josiah, who had been on his way to see Nathan, whose infirmary sat above Rosken’s store, was able to stop the man from lighting the match that would have sent the entire building up in flames. Stu worked for Rosken for almost three years. He never so much as raised his voice to his employer, or anyone else for that matter. Chris remembered him as a quiet sort, who was often squirrelled away somewhere, his nose buried in a book. 

While Stu was responding to Mr Rosken’s rebuke, across town at the Pemberton Emporium, Mrs Jillian Cassidy, mother of eight children and local seamstress, was showing her disapproval of the stocks of ready-made merchandise putting a suitable dent in her business. No longer were women of Four Corners content to wait for weeks to have garments made when the Emporium provided a selection of ready to wear items. In retaliation, Mrs Cassidy had gone to the Emporium, armed with a formidable pair of sewing scissors, and began making ‘alterations’ of her own to the merchandise on the shelves. 

When Alison one of the Emporium’s employees attempted to intervene, the result was a burst of anger that ended up with the girl needing stitches and Ezra who had gone to deal with the situation when Julia called, a new jacket. It required both Ezra and Vin to subdue Mrs Cassidy, who proved she could be just as adept as an Apache warrior at wielding a blade, long enough to get her to the jailhouse. 

At Yosemite’s livery, the titular owner had taken exception to the treatment of a horse stabled at his premises. When Yosemite discovered fresh wounds on the dapple grey, he was affronted by the cruelty shown to the animal, already bearing too many scars for his liking. The old man didn’t own a livery because it was a good living, he did it because he loved horses. This latest injury snapped his restraint. Enough so when its owner, one Bud Connor, came to collect the horse, Yosemite went after him and sent Bud to Alex’s doorstep with whip marks as brutal as the one he’d inflicted upon the mare called Camellia. 

Meanwhile, Sid Crawley, a local drunk and letch found a new way to get the attention of Four Corners' female population. A quartet of local matrons was horrified when Sid opted to drop his pants in front of them during their daily errands, exposing himself to the decent Christian women. Only JD’s timely intervention prevented the outraged male family members of Sid’s victims from exacting a more cutting punishment by locking him up.

As evening approached, Buck remained in his deep sleep with Alex believing he was physically exhausted, though she could think of no reason why this was so. Aside from his long repose, she could find no other signs of injury upon him. Worse yet, the lady doctor found she was alone in her treatment of the sudden influx of patients since Nathan was nowhere to be found. 

Josiah had gone to seek out the healer following his outburst in the saloon, but the man was not at his Infirmary, and more disturbingly, it appeared he packed hastily and left since his books and instruments were missing. Unfortunately, the rest of the seven were unable to ride out in search of their friend, not when the town seemed to be deteriorating as the night descended. Instead, Chris sent Vin out, deciding if anyone could be spared, it was the one person most able to find their lost brother. 

In the meantime, the violence continued with no signs of pause. Overhead, the moon took its place in the night sky, watching with an indifferent eye, the descent into madness. 

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Vin exclaimed, his normally unflappable facade lowered utterly when he returned to town and took note of just how many people were behind bars. "It looks like the whole town's got a taste of locoweed." 

The ordinarily empty cells were now filled to capacity since Chris could think of no other way to kerb their aggressive tendencies. Allowed to run loose, he had no doubt they would harm others or themselves. Both men and women occupied separate cages since this bizarre condition did not discriminate who would be touched. Yet despite their incarceration, Chris worried about how many others were out there, festering with wounds that would sooner or later erupt and spread their poison. 

With Nathan vanished and Buck out of commission, Chris was beginning to worry whether or not they would be able to hold back the tide if the situation grew worse. 

"It appears Anna's warning was not a hoax after all," Ezra spoke from a chair near the desk, appearing to idle away the time with his favourite deck of cards. Outwardly, Ezra presented the image of a man at ease with the situation even though everyone who knew him could tell by how quickly his fingers were moving, how upset he was by all this. 

"Apparently not," Josiah nodded in agreement also hiding how disturbed he was by what was happening in Four Corners. The problem before them could not be solved with fists or bullets and struck too close to the bone for all of them who considered Four Corners their home. Worse still, their number had been affected, and though it remained unspoken among them, their strength came from being seven. Lacking Buck and Nathan felt as if the power of them was somehow broken. 

"The trouble is," Josiah continued, "neither she nor Salome was lying. We know they're responsible, we just don't know how." 

"Vin, any sign of Nathan?" 

The tracker shook his head slowly. When Josiah went to Nathan's Infirmary only to find the man and his belongings gone, Vin set out hoping to intercept the healer before he got too far away. However, as Vin travelled further and further out of Four Corners, there appeared to be no sign of Nathan or the direction he was headed. Short of going to the circus and seeking the healer there, a course Vin was reluctant to take until he talked to the others, Vin looked everywhere he could think of, with no luck. 

"I cannot believe he would simply leave us," Ezra frowned, more worried about Nathan's state of mind than his abrupt departure. 

"I don't," Josiah growled, refusing to believe Nathan had left town because he wanted to. The delirium overtaking Four Corners had also affected the healer. While the rest of the town was surrendering to their baser instincts, unearthing impulses generally held in check by morality and the rule of law, in Nathan's case, it was his insecurities that had been forced to surface. Somehow, Polidori had forced Nathan to confront his fears about being usurped by Alexandra Styles and losing his standing in Four Corners as its healer, not that it was ever in danger. 

Chris's jaw tensed because Buck and Nathan were his friends and he'd supported the decision to send them to the circus to conduct the search for Anna. Even with the rest of the seven present at the showground in case of trouble, Chris never expected an attack to manifest in such a form. 

"Polidori got into his head, twisted him up all inside." The gunslinger hissed. 

"Nathan's probably had doubts like this inside him," Josiah added, glancing at the people locked up in the cells, "but something Polidori is doing to him, to everyone, is bringing it up in the worst way possible." 

"Well," Vin sighed. "If Polidori is the one doing this to him, then chances are that's where Nathan’s going.” 

Chris tended to agree. All this started at that damn circus. If Polidori had offered Nathan a job, then it was a good bet Nathan would be there. If he was, Chris tended to drag him back here kicking and screaming if necessary, long enough for them to knock some sense into his head and convince him they needed him, and because he was their friend. 

"Maybe it's hypnosis?" JD suggested, remembering a show his ma took him to once when he was a kid still living in New York. "I mean, I saw it being done once. This magician used a watch and then made some poor guy bounce around the stage like a chicken. Maybe this is what's happening to the town. I mean people are behaving plain crazy! I still can't blame what Yosemite did to Bud, I mean I know he had it coming for sure, but still. You should have seen what Yosemite did to him!"   
  
As it was, they had only Bud Connor's description of the attack, since Yosemite was nowhere to be found when JD and Chris went to the livery after Bud's report of the incident. 

"I'm pretty sure Elden Reacher thought the same," Chris said dryly and immediately regretted it because he saw Vin and JD both flinch. Both men had taken it hard they weren't able to save Sally. Neither had suspected Sally was in a suicidal state after taking her husband's life. 

"Would something like that even work with so many people?" Vin had to ask. Like JD, he'd seen performers who claimed to be able to make you do things you usually wouldn't. 

"I have no idea," Chris shrugged. "I don't think we should be worrying about how they're doing this. We know they can mess with people's minds, I want to know what is their plan. They can't be doing all this for no reason. This is a lot of trouble to go if its just to take our money. Besides, how come we haven't heard about them before this, if they've been travelling through the Territory? There's more to this than just everyone going crazy, we need to find out the real truth." 

"Perhaps Mr Larabee," Ezra stared at the gunslinger. "We ought to simply ask them?" 

"You mean to go up to them and just ask them why they're turning everyone crazy?" JD blurted out, putting the suggestion into context and then revealing his scepticism at such an action working to their favour. "They won't answer that, will they?" He looked to his older comrades, in case inexperience didn't give him the insight they possessed. 

"They may well do," Ezra answered with a shrug. "Whatever malaise has encompassed our little community here, there is no longer any ambiguity to its presence. It has the town in its clutches, and if this was orchestrated by our friends at the Polidori Circus, then they have us exactly in the position they wish, to make demands." 

Chris did not answer. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the cells and its occupants. He'd expected to see the folk inside kicking up a stink at their incarceration. Instead, most of them were sitting quietly, wearing similar looks of disinterest that was more unsettling to him than the acts of violence they committed to be locked up in the first place. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn they wore the look of people who had played their parts and are now waiting for instruction. 

"I don't think we're even close to being where they want us to be," Chris said quietly, "and before we get there, I think we need to figure out what's going on." 

"What's your plan, Chris?" Vin saw Chris's expression and knew the gunslinger had been as patient as he was going to be about all this.   
  
"I say we ride down there and tell them they've overstayed their welcome in Four Corners," Chris stood up from behind the desk, his hand resting on the butt of his Peacemaker as if he needed to feel the smooth ivory handle to make his point. "It's time they moved on." 

"You expect them to leave?" Ezra stared at the Man in Black with incredulity. 

"No," Chris shook his head, his eyes gleaming with menace. "I don't." 

* * *

He felt terrible. 

Buck Wilmington opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. For a second, he tried to remember how he came to be here and searched his mind for his last memory. He remembered being in the saloon, the smell of Inez’s cooking leaving an indelible impression, along with the smell of stale liquor and too much cigar smoke. The familiar scents of a saloon, his mind told him. There were images also, blurry and indistinct. He saw the faces of his friends and the murky glare of sunlight through the batwing doors. 

There had been fighting...

Something moved past him and as always, it was the slight shimmer of dark hair that caught his attention when everything else was hazy. He smelled perfume, rosewater, and the soft rustle of fabric against the furniture. As always, the scent of a lady was too much for Buck to ignore, no matter what his condition. As soon as he pushed his back off the surprisingly comfortable bed, he heard footsteps fussing about him pause suddenly. 

“Buck, what do you think you’re doing?”

Buck blinked and realised through his haze that he was looking at Alexandra Styles, who was wearing a worried expression on her face by his attempt to get up. Taking notice of his surroundings, Buck realised he was in her clinic. How the hell did he get here? The last thing Buck remembered was the saloon. 

“What am I doing here?”

Alex poured some water into a cup and was bringing it to him. “You don’t remember?” 

Buck stared at her until he took the cup, downing all the liquid because his throat felt uncommonly parched. Through the window he could see, the sky beyond was dark and the light flooding in the room was from the lamps. The last time Buck remembered anything, it was daylight. How long had he been here and more importantly, why? Alex was waiting for him to answer her and as Buck handed her the cup, he tried to piece together the fragments of his memory 

Reaching back into his mind, he tried to recall the events before he’d wound up in the saloon. It was easier said than done because searching those memories felt like he was wading through a bog, and the thick sludge was trying to trap him in it for good. Memories swirled around him, with only pieces surfacing through the darkness. He remembered the ride to the circus, the smell of pollen in the air and the happy faces of children enjoying the place he got there. 

Those things were as clear and vibrant as Alex standing in front of him now. 

It was when the sun bled out of the day that things became uncertain. He remembered seeing the people disappear into the big top to watch the show, recall catching a glimpse of Chris before the gunslinger stepped inside with Mary and Billy. There was also the exchange with Nathan, with whom he’d ridden to the circus with. They’d split up shortly after arriving, but when it was time to begin their search, they signalled their intent to start with a slight nod before beginning at opposite ends of the showgrounds. 

Anna, they’d been after the girl Anna. 

Buck didn’t find her, but he found something else. He found the trio of tightrope walkers, Titania, Lysander and Hermia after failing to find Anna. Buck had believed they might talk to him since they were so friendly when he met them during their debut in town. Buck had always been able to talk women into anything, and he figured he might as well put that silver-tongued charm to good use. Yet he knew nothing had gone the way he’d intended. They’d swirled around him like mists, with their glorious smiles and their bare skin. He’ll he still remembered their breaths in his ear and their touch...

The terror that lanced through him was visceral and blinding in its intensity.

Buck’s chest tightened, suddenly gripped by the fear of being swallowed up by something so black his mind could barely process it. Clamping his eyes shut, Buck didn’t know if he was trying to remember what happened or block it out from his mind. All he knew, was this sense of invasion, of gasping for air as something slid down his throat. Buck didn’t realise he was gripping the sheets of the bed he was lying on so hard, his knuckles were turning white. A whirlwind seemed to be rushing into the room, the roar so loud, it was only when Alex’s hands were on his back, trying to coax him into calm, did Buck realise it wasn’t the wind, it was his hoarse panting. 

“Buck, calm down! It’s okay! You’re okay!”

Seeing him like this shocked Alex to no end. She was used to Buck being vital and alive, always wearing the smile of the happy rogue who went through life, believing the best of people. She didn’t know Buck Wilmington as well as Vin, Ezra or Nathan but Buck was an open book anyway. His big heart was worn on his sleeve, and Alex liked that about him. Of the Seven, Buck was the one most likely to welcome you with open arms, tossing aside what you’ve been before because he wasn’t a man capable of holding a grudge. 

“Something happened to me last night,” he whispered. “I can’t remember, but it scares the hell out of me.” 

The admission followed a look of pure anxiety, and Alex left to get him another cup of water, considering briefly if something stronger was needed. She hardly kept liquor in the house and wished right now it was otherwise, Buck certainly needed it. If the water didn’t help, she was going to have to give him something to calm down because of the way he was breathing, he was going to work himself into a panic attack.

“It’s alright,” she stroked his back again, “you don’t have to remember. You passed out in the saloon Buck. You’ve been here all day. I can’t find anything wrong with you, except that you look exhausted. Now I know how energetic you are with the ladies, but this is more than one night of sin. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve lost weight since yesterday. It feels as if the life was drained out of you.”

Buck's eyes widened at that statement. 

“No,” he shook his head, “not life, my _soul_.” 


	13. Negotiations

They left a trail of mud from Four Corners all the way to the Holland homestead. 

As the five horses galloped through the night towards their destination, the distant rumble of thunder heard as they left the town limits, became a downpour midway in the journey. The heavy storm clouds burst like a ripe fruit, unleashing an almost heaven-sent flood of water across the dry landscape. Within minutes, the hard-baked ground loosened, and when the riders from Four Corners rode across it, they turned the dusty earth into moist splatter. 

Lightening spiked across the sky, like someone trying to slash the dark open, hoping to allow in the sun as the thunder continued to rumble cheering on the atmospheric forces presently in battle. With the wind trying to sneak past the struggle, blowing a gale as it swept across the landscape, it turned the air cold, adding a bite to the night air. Tonight, the world became the cauldron of a witches brew, with Chris Larabee feeling as if Four Corners was the main ingredient, being stripped down for the stew. 

The pelting rain and the clip-clop of hooves made conversation difficult as the five men rode towards the Polidori circus. As it was, apprehension was running through them because they were incomplete, giving rise to a feeling they might not be able to win the day without the rest of their number. It felt like foolishness because they were, each of them practical men, not prone to fancy metaphysical thinking, yet their strength together could not be denied. 

They were at their best when they were seven. 

Chris had no plan riding up to the Polidori Circus, and in truth, he did not expect them to leave even at the threat of a gun. This journey had only one purpose, to put an end to the speculation and see what these people actually wanted. In the ride from town, Chris had given the question a great deal of thought, trying to determine the enemy’s motivations. Anna was right, there was danger. 

Except the danger felt like a mousetrap.

The spectacle of their arrival in town had been the bait. It was designed to attract the crowds to the circus once it was open. Of course, everyone went. In the Territory, particularly in small towns like Four Corners, there was little to do in the way of entertainment. A circus, with its fantastic performers, colourful lights and carnival atmosphere, was irresistible. Once there, something was unleashed on his town, almost as penetrating as the rain soaking his hat. What took place today, was a result of that and yet Chris was convinced it was merely a display of power, to show everyone else what they were capable of. 

The question was, why?  
The gleam of light from the showground was muted by the teeming rain, but there was enough of it to tell Chris the weather was doing nothing to keep audiences away. While there were not so many people in the place, Chris could see a few bodies beneath the awnings of the carnival stands and people were still heading into the big top. Once again, Chris was struck by the idea of a mousetrap. Polidori and his ilk had done a convincing job of attracting custom, no matter what the circumstances. It further infuriated the gunslinger, the man was able to do the same to Nathan Jackson. 

Nathan’s words, no doubt originating from insecurities the man usually knew better than to entertain, still stung and left Chris furious at the mechanism bringing it to the surface in the first place. What about Buck? What had been done to Buck? They were almost to the homestead, nearing the end of the trail before it emptied into the property when another collection of lights became visible before they reached it. 

“Chris!” 

Vin was gesturing to the quartet standing in the road before them, almost as if their arrival was expected. Carrying oil lanterns whose glass and metal casings kept the rain from extinguishing the flame within, the figures stood like guards, barring them from going any further. With faces illuminated by the glow of the lamps, Chris recognised August Darvellin the lead. Beside him was the tall behemoth who played the part of Goliath, the world’s strongest man, according to the banners flying throughout the carnival. The remaining two faces belonged to the performers in the trapeze act. Both men were lean and strong, their build, not that different from Ezra’s or Vin. 

None of them was armed, yet as Chris studied them on approach, he had the oddest feeling it was the lawmen who were at a disadvantage. 

Slowing down as they approached the men barring their way from going any further, Chris’s mount Sundance snorted unhappily, starting to hesitate even before he pulled the reins to come to a stop. As he felt the gelding’s uneasiness beneath the saddle, Chris noted JD’s horse Billy rearing up, with the young man having trouble settling Billy down, even while they were standing in place. Peso also seemed restless, which Chris found surprising because the animal was very much like its owner, unflappable. 

“Terrible night to be out for a ride Mr Larabee,” August Darvell shouted through the rain, unconcerned he was getting soaked to the bone standing out in the open. Even though he wore a smile on his face, there was something colder than the night air reflecting in his eyes.

“Terrible night for you to be standing out in the rain,” Chris countered. “Seems like you ought to be indoors instead of what it is you’re doing out here.” 

“My friends and I have too much experience with towns suffering local difficulties to know such calamities usually result in blame being assigned to outsiders unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.”

“You must admit Sir,” Ezra spoke, matching Darvell for eloquence. “You do appear to be the catalyst for the strange behaviour in our local populace. Our own associate, Mr Jackson, seems to have developed some very odd ideas following his encounter with your Mr Polidori.” 

“By offering the man a job?” Darvell returned, wearing a grin. “I would imagine, servicing the medical needs of our travelling community would suit him better, now that he appears to be discarded.” 

“He ain’t discarded!” JD snapped, “he’s our friend, and we need him here!” 

JD was furious at himself for falling prey to Madame Esmerelda’s words and letting her poison any future he had with Casey with her awful prophecy. Worse yet, what price would Polidori have exacted if JD had succumbed to his fears and gone to the man for help to save Casey? After seeing what gripped the town all day, he didn’t want to imagine how much against his nature he would have behaved. 

“Ah, but is he needed?” Darvell asked, glancing at Vin. “Your lovely Doctor Styles, she is more than capable of attending to the needs of Four Corners. Such a beautiful, well-travelled lady, full of languages and a medical degree, binding herself to this dusty town. She will need much to occupy her attention, and Mr Jackson will surely infringe on her meagre practice, will he not?”

Something about the way Darvell spoke about Alex irked Vin Tanner to no end, especially after the man's comment. Yes, Alex was all those things, but she was happy with it. Alex loved him, and Vin knew it without any doubt in his mind. Alex often said she travelled across the world, never knowing what home was until now. It was one of the reasons they understood each other so well. They were both drifters who had found their place in the world and with each other. 

Vin knew she loved her afternoon teas with Mary and Inez, their rides exploring the countryside and the time they spent with Chanu’s village, stepping outside the confines of Christian society into something more relaxed and in keeping with their unconventional upbringing. He thought of how they’d simply sit someplace pretty, while she read him pages from books of faraway places, while he recited poetry to her and she told him it was never needed to be written down because her heart remembered the words. 

Whether or not Darvell intended to, Chris could tell immediately, his words struck at Vin’s core. 

“You don’t know nothing about Alex,” Vin returned pointedly, with just enough of an edge to his voice for Chris to know he was a little rattled by the comment. “She loves Nathan, she’d never want him to leave.” 

“Then perhaps she might make the sacrifice,” Darvell smiled. “Leave for his sake. One can never tell what women will do....”

“Enough,” Chris said sharply before the man affected Vin any more than he already had. “This isn’t about Alex.” 

“Actually it is,” Darvell replied. “You see, your town has had a bad day, but certainly not it’s worst. One can’t imagine what might happen if this malaise gripping your community continues to fester. We’ve seen entire towns reduced to ashes, with everyone dead in the wreckage, if such a condition is allowed to continue.” 

“And I suppose you have nothing to do with it?” Josiah asked, recognising the threat, like they all did, at what fate would fall upon Four Corners if this continued. “Nothing to do with what happened to Sally Reacher or our friend Buck Wilmington?”

“Well it appears to me, Mr Reacher had his fate coming,” Darvell showed no signs of being bothered by the accusation. “And Mr Wilmington seems to have overtaxed himself in the arms of our ladies.” 

“Yet you claim no responsibility,” Josiah stared at him, not believing it for a second. 

“Not a single one but where we have left in a timely fashion, the townsfolk returned to their senses soon enough no worse for wear.” 

“So perhaps we can convince you to leave,” Ezra replied, suspecting nothing would be so easy, but like Chris, he wanted to see where this was going. Besides, by the way, Vin was silently stewing, Darvell had best get to his point quickly before the tracker adopted a more persuasive method of interrogation, involving his knife. 

“We are happy to leave, provided we have what we want.” 

“What do you want?” Ezra asked, knowing whatever it was, it was going to be high. 

“We like to leave with a piece of the town in our hearts. What better way to do that than by adopting a few members of the community. A select few, no more than a dozen, to join us. You won’t even have to persuade them, they’ll come with us willingly, happily even. When we offer them the world, who would refuse such an offer?

If it was the same kind of influence these people wielded over Sally Reacher and Virgil Watson, Chris doubted there would be any free will involved at all.

“And if we say no,” Ezra answered, with Chris’s silent permission, knowing that when it was time for haggling, no one was better at it than him. Besides, Chris was studying everything already. 

“If you say no,” his expression hardened like stone, “we will take what we want anyway and your town will become a black spot that no one will remember.” 

For the first time since their arrival, Chris spoke. “Where is Polidori?” 

While Darvell talked a good game, Chris knew the way any strategist did, Darvell was just the frontman, not the orchestrator of all this. 

The question caught Darvell by surprise because he thought he was negotiating with Ezra. The sudden demand by the gunslinger who did not offer himself to be a formidable intellect, sliced through Darvell’s reality to determine who was the real man to watch. Turning to Chris, Darvell’s confident mask dropped again. 

“Mr Polidori has other matters to attend,” Darvell replied. “This matter does not require his presence, I am the one who conducts negotiations.” 

“There ain’t gonna be any negotiation,” Chris said coolly. “You have till morning to pack up stakes and get out of town. If you’re still here in the morning, we’ll make you leave.” 

“Really,” Darvell almost smirked, and beside him, the three men silent throughout the discussion, tensed in readiness to attack. “And what of your town? Will you allow them to turn rabid? That is how it will go, you know.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Chris said shortly, tugging at the reins and gesturing for the others to do the same because they were heading back to Four Corners. 

“Until we meet again, Mr Larabee,” Darvell called out as they began to ride away 

Chris said nothing, aware these folk would still be here come morning. Whatever they were up to, it was worse than he imagined and Chris suddenly had an awful feeling about where Sebastian Polidori was at this moment. 

For Vin’s sake, he hoped he was wrong. 

* * *

“Here drink this,” Alex placed the steaming cup in front of Buck, who was still in his bed in the clinic. 

The ladies man was a little more composed after his panic attack earlier, deepening Alex’s concern for him because Buck was one of the most welladjusted people she knew. He seemed to be capable of taking things in stride, so it was rare to seem him so wholly shaken. It was not a side of him she liked to see, because he was always there with a smile, a welcome or sympathy when anyone needed it. She cared about him, even though she was not in the least bit attracted to Buck. Alex’s supposed her affection for him came about because that charm of his could always bring a smile to her face, and when he was around Inez, they were as entertaining as fireworks. 

After his bout of anxiety, Alex had found the best remedy was not pressing him about what happened to him the night before. Whatever it was, it must have been traumatic for a man like Buck, self-assured and formidable in character to be so rattled. Right now, all she wanted to do was make him feel better and short of getting into bed with him, which Alex suspected was Buck’s cure for everything, a little nursemaiding would have to do. 

Buck lifted his head from the pillow to take the fancy cup and saucer, the thing only a woman would try to inflict on a man and stared into the beverage before looking at her. “This ain’t coffee.” 

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s tea. Chamomile.” 

“Little old ladies drink tea,” he protested about to hand the cup back to her. 

“And sick lawmen,” Alex said sweetly. “Drink it. It’s good for you.” 

“Whiskey would be better,” Buck returned, realising Alex was staring at him with the impatience of a schoolmarm dealing with a surly kid. 

“For starters,” Alex pulled up a chair and sat down, telling Buck in no uncertain terms, he was drinking the stuff and she was going to watch him do it. “Whiskey is not good for you, and secondly, I don’t have any liquor in the house anyway.” 

Buck took a sip, never being capable of disappointing a lady and decided after the heat had dissipated off his tongue and the taste had seeped in, warming his chest on the way down, it did feel kind of nice. “No liquor,” he said, lowering the cup. “At all? What about Vin?”

Alex raised a brow. “What about Vin?”

“Unless that wasn’t him drunk off his ass with the rest of us on the floor of the saloon last week, I’m pretty sure the man still likes a drink.” 

Alex laughed at that, recalling the day after that incident when Vin fronted up to the clinic begging for the cough mixture that did wonders for relieving pain as well as soothing irritable throats. 

“He does, but not while he’s here.” 

A blush ran across her cheeks when she thought why and to her annoyance, Buck spotted it even as he sipped more tea. Judging by the smile on the tracker’s face of late, it was no mystery what the couple was up to when Vin was here.

“I guess not,” Buck replied, glad to see the depth of feeling between the tracker and his lady was not a one-sided affair. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.” 

Hell, this stuff didn’t taste so bad for something brewed for old ladies in their parlour. 

Alex met his gaze, “he makes me happy. I think I might have been waiting for him forever, of course, I didn’t see it until it was almost too late.” 

“The big loves are like that,” Buck smiled. “It just comes out of nowhere...”

Before Alex could react to the comment, the sound of knocking captured both their attention. Alex glanced at the clock on the wall, noting the time and deciding a call to her clinic at this time of night meant a possible emergency. Anyone who knocked on her door at this time of night, couldn’t wait till office hours. 

“You expecting company?” Buck asked all traces of the sick patient vanished as he set aside the teacup and sat up straighter. Even though he was in no condition to offer any resistance, Buck would sure as hell not sit by and let anything happen to the woman if someone meaner than a patient was on the other side of that door. Vin would never forgive him. 

“No,” Alex replied, getting to her feet and crossing the floor of the room so she could go outside and greet her unexpected caller. “But if someone’s here at this time of night, it could be an emergency.” 

“Or it could be trouble,” Buck muttered, having lived in Four Corners long enough to know things never unfolded as they should. The lawman searched for his clothes as Alex flounced by the privacy partition separating the room from the rest of her clinic. 

Despite Buck’s suspicions, Alex didn’t think there was any danger. Even though she was mindful of intruders to her home, like Randall Mason, she remembered coldly, Randall had broken in through the back door. Whomever her late caller was, he was standing along the main street, in full view of Four Corners and its residents. No one who intended harm would be stupid enough to make such a visible entry if menace was on his mind. 

The knocking stopped by the time she reached the door, and though she could not see the person on the other side was, she saw the shadows moving against the floor through the crack. When she opened to door, she found to her surprise, it was Sebastian Polidori. 

“Mr Polidori,” Alex said, trying not to sound a little anxious considering the suspicions the seven had about the man. “What a surprise! Is something wrong? Has there been an accident at the circus? Is someone hurt? “

“Not at all Doctor Styles,” Sebastian smiled at her. “I wished to discuss with you a proposal I think you’ll find fascinating.” 


	14. Vampires

Minutes passed, and Buck Wilmington started to get nervous. 

Alexandra Styles was taking an awfully long time to answer the door. At first, the stretch of seconds into minutes did not bother Buck, since Alex was the town doctor and probably had to endure interruptions all the time. Even sharing the responsibility of Four Corners' health with Nathan did not alleviate the demands on her time, and Buck recalled Vin commenting now and again, how he and Alex had to cancel plans due to some kind of emergency. Not that the tracker minded, he called Alex a medicine woman and was damn proud of it, except when he was the one needing tending. Then, not even true love could keep the man from high tailing it out of Dodge. 

Yet at the gut of him, he knew something was wrong. 

Perhaps the previous night's activities, whatever they were, had heightened his sensitivity to trouble. Noticing his gunbelt hanging from the far corner of the bedpost, Buck shifted out of bed and went to investigate. He had to admit, it was difficult leaving the soft mattress, especially when he still felt so drained, but he had to see what was taking Alex so long. Once he took his irons, Buck grabbed his pants draped across the chair and pulled them over his long johns. 

He didn't put on his boots, opting for the advantage the silence afforded him by bare feet as he crept towards the hallway to get an idea of the situation. The quiet disturbed him. Buck heard Alex's greeting and a male voice responding to her opening statement, but after that brief exchange, no further words were spoken. There had been a muffled sound he couldn't identify, and something in that abrupt silence felt chilling. 

Drawing his gun after fastening the belt around his waist, Buck rounded the doorway to get a glimpse of the hallway in preceding the front door. What he saw, made hand holding the gun go slack with horror. Like a tidal wave crashing down on him, Buck was bombarded with images of just what happened to him last night, because it was happening to Alex, right now. 

The thing standing before Alex wore the same clothes as Sebastian Polidori, the owner of the Polidori Circus, and that was the only way Buck was able to identify the man. His face, if it could be called that, was little more than a mask of tentacles, hanging beneath two bulbous eyes that might have belonged to a bullfrog. The tentacles were attached to Alex's face, while Polidori's clawed hands clutched her by the temples to ensure she could not look away, even if she wished it. 

The lady's expressive brown eyes were white, and her mouth was hanging open as something, thick, and slithering was forced down her throat. Yet the proboscis did not appear to be drawing blood, but something more precious, if the glow of white pulsing through its length was any indication. Buck almost doubled over in revulsion, the whole scene was not only horrifying but obscene. This was what those women had done to him last night! Yet as he forced himself to look at what Polidori was doing to Alex, Buck suspected he had been let off lightly. 

Courage marshalled up inside of him in a swell of indignation at any lady being treated this way. Buck recovered his senses and ignored what he saw, only paying heed to the fact Vin Tanner's love was being violated in some unspeakable way. Without thinking further, he took aim and pulled the trigger. 

The explosion of gunfire and the quick second it took for his Remington to deliver its justice, gave Polidori little time to react. The bullet tore through his shoulder, and an unholy shriek filled the world, as he relinquished his grip of Alex and retracted that vile appendage from inside her mouth. The release was made with a sickening suction of sound, and once again, Buck was grateful for the tea Alex made him drink. If it had been food, he would surely be puking up his guts about now. 

Alex collapsed against the floor as Polidori whirled at him, the tentacles on his face writhing in fury, like tiny fists waving their knuckles at him. Buck wasn't about to put up with that and fired once more. This time Polidori was ready for it, sidestepping the bullet with surprising speed and took a step towards Buck prepared to do battle. Buck fired again, this time not at the man, but at the light fixture Polidori had to past to reach him. 

It exploded spectacularly, sending a spray of glass and oil in all directions, but mostly on Polidori. The sharp fragments tore into the man's side, eliciting another shriek of pain, the tentacles on his face spasming in reaction, once again the sight of it made Buck's blood curdle with disgust. The oil ignited as it sprayed across Polidori's arm and the flame found a feast in his expensive jacket. Polidori's face shifted, and the mask of the man reappeared, full of rage and hatred as he glared at Buck. 

"I should have let the girls drain you completely, but that is an error in judgment I can correct easily enough!"

As he patted his arm to extinguish the flames, closing the distance to Buck, the most beautiful sound Buck ever heard filled his ears. The thunder of hoofbeats riding hard into town.

Without even needing to look out the window, because there was just something inside him that knew instinctively those horses belonged to the rest of the Seven, Buck faced Polidori who halted in his advance. As he stared at the man's face, now fully human again, Buck could see Polidori knew it too. His eyes narrowed in calculation, most likely weighing his options upon realising he was about to be outnumbered, to say nothing of the wrath of one Vin Tanner when the tracker found Alex. 

"This is not over," Polidori started to retreat, and the hoofbeats came to an abrupt halt, overshadowed by voices and horses neighing in response to the sudden stop. "I will have this town and," and he glanced at Alex, 'this woman." 

"Like hell you will," Buck hissed as Polidori turned to leave. "We know what you are now, we'll stop you." 

"Stop me?" Polidori paused long enough to laugh, still conscious of the voices moving on mass towards the front door. "Your town is already half mine. I have crushed Mongols under my feet, watched Roman legions turn to dust and holy crusaders with their banners of piet, beg to die, you and your friends are nothing." 

With that ominous statement, he swept out of the room, making no sound as he ran along the hall, not until he smashed through a window to make his escape. 

Buck was panting, feeling the fear tightening inside his chest, but forced himself to move because Alex was still lying on her side against the floor, unmoving. Exhaustion sapping at him, Buck sidestepped the broken glass across the rug as he entered the hallway, getting there just as the door burst open. Predictably, Vin was in the lead, and his eyes widened at the side of his girl unconscious. 

"Alex!" Vin skidded to the floor before Buck could reach her. 

"What the hell happened?" Chris Larabee announced himself as he strode through the door left open when Vin barged in a few steps ahead. Behind Chris, Buck saw the others following and felt a surge of gratitude at the sight of them. After what he had just seen, he was counting on the safety of numbers. 

Leaning against the door, Buck felt as if he were a thousand years old, not his youthful 30 something self. 

"Polidori," Buck said, trying to hide how shaken he was by what he just encountered. Polidori's face.....God his face. "Polidori was here, and he tried to take Alex."

"Take Alexandra?" Ezra burst out, brushing past Chris to pause when he saw Vin on the floor, cradling the doctor. No matter what had passed between them, Ezra still cared a great deal about the young woman and did not like the idea of any harm coming to her. "Is she alright?" 

Vin didn't answer as he swept Alex up in his arms and carried her to one of her own examination beds. She did not stir in his grip, which only heightened Vin's fears for her well being. Suddenly, he was reminded of how Alex had almost died at Randall Mason's hand when the son of a bitch shot her in the back. While he saw no signs of injury, he could see she was pale, able to recognise the pallor of the unwell even through her golden skin. 

"Buck?" Chris demanded again, seeing the fragment of glass and patches of burnt rug where the oil had landed. To say nothing of the fact Buck still had his gun in his hand and looked like he just stepped out of a fight he barely won. 

Buck didn't know how to explain as he saw Vin leaning over Alex once he got her to the empty examination table. 

"Alex Darlin,'" Vin brushed the hair out of her face and felt his heart stop when she did not react to his efforts to revive her. "Come on, Doc, don't scare me." 

Chris had only to hear Vin's voice to know how terrified he was for Alex. He would be the same if it were Mary and understood despite the newness of the relationship, the tracker was very much in love with his doctor and would be devastated by her loss. It was a pain Chris would spare him. 

"We need to find Nathan," Chris looked over his shoulder at Josiah and JD. "We need him here."

"Damn straight," Buck nodded, meeting Chris's eyes with deadly insistence. "Because we sure don't want him going anywhere near Polidori after what I just saw." 

"What did you see?" Josiah inquired, noticing just how rattled Buck was. Buck was many things, excitable, short-tempered on occasion, and highly reactive. What he wasn't, however, was easily scared and right now Josiah saw such fear in the man's eyes, whatever caused it was something they all better be worried about. 

"Nothing we've ever seen before," Buck closed his eyes and tried to dismiss the image of writhing tentacles because it only made him sick to his stomach again. "Nothing we ever want to see, but I can tell you for sure, it's got our town." 

* * *

No one said a word as Buck told his story. 

What could be said about a tale so horrifying, not to mention preposterous, it beggared belief. To say Chris's first reaction to Buck's tale was scepticism was an understatement. He thought Buck had lost his mind and conjured up a story that came straight from the bottom of a bad bottle of rotgut. Tentacled monsters, in a man's clothing? It was ridiculous, it had to be until Chris remembered what had been going on in Four Corners since Polidori and his carnival arrived in town. 

God-fearing, Christian folk who never put a foot wrong in their lives, were now behaving like vandals, thieves and murderers. In Elden Reacher's case, the man was dead and his wife along with him. Meanwhile Nathan Jackson, the most reliable of their number, after Vin, was leaving even though Chris knew Nathan loved Four Corners and the people in it. When he was its sole healer, he considered everyone his responsibility, and not once did he ever think himself less in the eyes of his friends. The change had taken place overnight, and none of them had an explanation for it. 

Was it because Polidori had got to Nathan the way, he had tried to attack Alex? And what would be the effect on the lady when she awoke? Chris kept this thought silent for the moment because the possibility would only heighten Vin's panic, and the tracker was damn dangerous, not to mention unpredictable when his emotions came into play. Even their deep connection prevented Chris from guessing Vin's thoughts when it came to Alexandra Styles. 

"Mr Wilmington, are you sure...." Ezra started to say and saw Buck's expression darken immediately. 

"You think I'd make up a story like this!"

"Easy Buck," Josiah spoke up, "Ezra didn't say you made it up but considering what we just heard, it's only natural that we ask." 

They were all seated around Alex's kitchen table having withdrawn to the room after Vin took the lady to her upstairs, unwilling to leave her unattended in the clinic below. As of yet, she showed no signs of waking up and seemed trapped in the same state of unconsciousness that gripped Buck earlier in the day. Still, if Buck appeared somewhat recovered now, there was no reason to believe Alex would not do the same when sufficient time had passed. Again, Chris would feel better about the situation if Nathan were here, especially after what Buck revealed about Polidori. 

Josiah's words seemed to mollify Buck a little, although the troubled expression on the face of his old friend told the gunslinger, Buck was just as incredulous about what he had seen, as they were about accepting it as truth. Furthermore, it wasn't often Chris saw Buck like this. The man looked genuinely rattled and very little affected Buck so profoundly he wasn't able to shake it off with his larger than life personality. Yet his story seemed impossible mostly because the idea it could be true was utterly monstrous. 

"I know it sounds crazy!" Buck burst out. "You think I don't know it sounds like I got into the locoweed?"

Buck was pacing the floor now, all signs of his earlier lethargy vanished. Then again, Buck was pretty fired up as he grappled with what he had seen, a situation exacerbated by the assumed scepticism of his friends. 

"Mr Wilmington," Ezra spoke up, wishing Buck to know he was not casting aspersions on Buck's reporting of the facts, just the possibility Polidori could be some supernatural character. "I didn't mean to imply you were lying, merely trying to understand how Polidori could have made you believe what you saw. In my time, I have seen many artists who performed such feats of illusion, it appeared utterly authentic." 

"Ezra, this wasn't any magic show," Buck shot him a look. "I know what I saw. His face...." 

Buck's throat went dry, and he snatched up the tin cup of coffee, poured from a pot Chris made fresh when they came up here. He gulped down the still-hot liquid, hoping the burn would chase away the revulsion in his gut. Raising his eyes to the others, Buck spoke in a calmer voice. "He wasn't human, and he said something about being around when Mongols and Romans were roaming around the place. He wasn't afraid of us Ezra, and he knows he's got the town." 

Ezra stiffened at that, remembering Anna's warning and understood now why she was so afraid. If Buck was right and they were beset by some kind of demon, they had good reason to fear. Even as the thought crossed his mind, his logical mind rejected it, and he was shaking his head. 

"I cannot accept this, it must be some kind of a trick." Ezra looked away from Buck unable to endure the man's harsh stare because the gambler simply could not make the leap it required to accept Buck's story. 

"Why does it have to be a trick?" Josiah inquired, "I've travelled this world, and I've seen things that defy description. We believe in a God we've never seen. How is this any different?"

"Josiah's right," JD agreed, more than familiar with Buck's tall tales to know the difference between what was a yarn to entertain them and truth, no matter how unlikely it appeared. "Look where I came from, there are people from all over the world. They all got their stories about monsters and demons. Maybe not all of them are a lie." 

"See?" Buck stated, grateful he had supporters and tossed JD a look of gratitude for speaking up in his defence. "I shot at it Ezra, it was the only way it was going to let Alex go, and I'm still not sure we've saved her." 

Vin who had remained silent until this point, stiffened, his jaw clenching just enough for those present to see how furious this had happened to the woman he loved. "It don't matter what it is, we just need to be able to kill it." 

"It ain't just them," Chris added, going over in his mind everything that had transpired since the carnival came to town and what Buck had said to him. He remembered the word Anna had mentioned to Ezra when she waylaid the gambler to offer her warning in the shadows, or Salome's ominous words to Josiah and finally, Darvell's own demands. 

_ Don't believe them. Whatever they say, don't believe them. This is a trap. _

_ Let us do what we must and then allow us to move on. _

_ We will take what we want anyway. _

"It's _ all _of them." 

The five men looked at their leader.

"It's not just Polidori, it's the whole carnival. Polidori said it himself, he could have let those three girls drain Buck," Chris reminded, capturing their undivided attention. The gunslinger stared into his own cup of coffee, the darkness of the beverage resembling an oracle providing revelation in its black depths. "They come to town, and they take people they want. They use them somehow, use them until they're drained, like Buck almost was. Then they move on to the next town. The carnival does something to people who went to see the show, not many, just enough to turn some of them rabid to scare the hell out of the rest."

"So the town gives up the number the carnival wants without a fuss," Josiah commented, joining Chris on this rather grim theory. "Towns that refuse get destroyed somehow." 

Chris nodded in confirmation. "That's why we haven't heard of this carnival before. If you gave up the folk in your own community to save your skin, would you talk about it?"

"And if you fought back, you wouldn't be around to tell anyone anyway." Vin met Chris's eyes, reaching the same conclusion. 

"Draining," Ezra tried to wrap his mind around all this. "Are you claiming these carnival people are vampires? Like the creatures in that Byron poem?" It was too much for him to accept. 

"What's a vampire?" Vin had to ask, having never heard of such a thing before. 

"A creature that preys on the blood of its victims," Ezra explained hastily before addressing Chris again. "Not that I wish to be a doubting Thomas, but that is fiction, Mr Larabee." 

"I didn't say I had it figured out Ezra," Chris frowned, aware of how crazy this talk sounded but at the moment, this was the only picture forming from the pieces they had. 

"Well it's not draining blood," Josiah commented, having read some of the literature that existed about vampires. As elements of fiction, there was no doubt the creatures were fascinating, but like Ezra, Josiah didn't think they were the culprits in their present crisis. "And we've seen these creatures in daylight." 

Buck listened to his friends argue about the vampires and knew despite the similarities, what the seven was presently debating so hotly was not what Polidori was. Closing his eyes, he banished their voices to a distant place, until they became the noise of rain on the roof, easily ignored and capable of helping you focus. As much as he wished otherwise, he forced himself to revisit the image of Polidori when Buck first saw what he was doing to Alex. 

Once again, his stomach heaved as he recalled the slithery appendage it had forced down her throat. It took all his control not to gag when he remembered the white glow being drained from Alex. Polidori was taking something from her, that much Buck was certain. He supposed if there were any consolation to be had by this horrific situation, she probably wouldn't remember it. 

Whatever he was draining from her, glowed as it was passed along, and Buck thought of the way sunlight radiated through your fingers when you held up your hand to shield your eyes from the glaring sun. 

_ It was like it was taking her light... _

"Jesus Chris," Buck whispered as the answer hit him. "It's not draining her blood, it's taking her soul." 

"Damn," Josiah stared at him sharply, grasping the full scope of Buck's statement. The ladies man was voicing an idea, while Josiah knew of the legends. Everything fit now that Buck made the connection and Josiah couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before this. 

"They're soul eaters." 


	15. Immortality

Nathan Jackson left Four Corners with every intention of never returning.

Despite Josiah’s sobering words reminding him the rest of the Seven were his friends, Nathan found it difficult to ignore the compulsion to take up Polidori’s offer. His mind was filled with images of faraway places he would never see if he remained in Four Corners, living a life in a land that would always see him as less than a man, but more than animal. If he were anywhere else, being a real doctor wouldn’t have been an impossible dream. 

Riding into the night, with the most treasured belongings he owned, including a few of his medical books, Nathan knew he had to leave, but the reasons why became more hollow the further and further he drew away from the town. When the rain started battering the earth, soaking him to the bone, he began to think about the friends left behind. 

Ezra, who appeared at first to be just another Southern bigot, until he rose above his prejudice, to show Nathan he could be a better man. Hell, Nathan suspected Ezra might even appreciate his criticism when Ezra’s moral compass went astray. Chris, Buck and Vin treated him like a brother, and when Nathan remembered the words spoken to Chris at the saloon this morning, a wave of shame washed over him as thoroughly as the rain soaking into his skin. 

Where had that come from? Where did _any_ of it come from? 

Chris and Vin had saved him from a noose, and you just had to look at Buck to know the rogue didn’t see colour, not in the women he ran after, nor the men he considered his friends. Meanwhile, JD Dunne looked up to him as someone to be respected, whose advice he sought frequently. 

What Nathan owed Josiah could not be put into words. 

Josiah saved him, kept him from dying at the hands of his former master, a man whose name Nathan still could not bring himself to speak for the rage it would provoke. Josiah found him, half-dead from a whipping, burning with fever and exhaustion after Nathan had run away. In his delirium, Nathan was unaware Josiah took him from Kentucky to Illinois. When Nathan woke up, he discovered he was not about to suffer some horror at an overseer’s hand, he was free. 

Josiah didn’t just give Nathan his freedom, he taught Nathan how to write his name. 

And then there was Alex. 

He didn’t love her, not the way Vin Tanner did but the emotion was almost as strong. He tried to explain it to Rain once, and was unable. How could he tell anyone the reason when it cut to the bone like a knife, even now? Polidori had reached inside of him and drawn out those memories, not like poison from a wound, but like a submerged corpse drowned in a swamp. It brought with it the stink of anguish, allowing the pain to escape where it could not be ignored. 

Polidori promised to make the pain go away, so he wouldn’t have to live with the memories of her blood on his hands, the image of her broken face in his mind, the one that still chased Nathan in his dreams. 

When he met Alex the first time, opening his eyes after getting shot, seeing her face, he thought he was still dreaming. It wasn’t that Alex looked exactly like Becky, but it was in her smile and her spirit. The more they talked, the more Nathan was reminded of the sister he grew up with, and for the first time, the memory of Becky didn’t feel so terrible. Alex felt it too, except the void he filled was left behind by William Styles. Nathan knew even now, she blamed herself for her father’s death because she inadvertently caught the eye of Randall Mason. 

Glancing at the slick saddlebags where his books were kept, he thought of the battered copy of the book Alex gave him, the one she didn’t tell him belonged to her father until he flipped through the pages hours later. Not only was it William Styles’s copy, but it had the man’s notes and scribblings on the pages. It wasn’t just a book she had given him, but also a piece of the father she loved. 

Nathan sat up straighter in the saddle, thinking back to all the things he had in his life. The same things Polidori said he lacked. What had the man said? Nathan tried to think of the words, only knowing he’d come away from the encounter muddled. Even now, the compulsion to go to the circus tugged at him, the way you were thirsty for that drink you really didn’t need. Yet as Nathan thought about his friends and Rain, he realised his desire to stay was stronger. 

What the hell was he doing?

Pulling his hat off his head, he allowed the water to run over his face, letting it cleanse his mind of his doubts because he knew with the cold air against his cheek, he didn’t want to leave. Blinking away the rain which could be tears, Nathan tugged at the reins and decided he was going home. 

To Four Corners and the Seven. 

* * *

They were still trying to decide what they were going to do when Alex woke up. 

One minute the lawmen were discussing or rather arguing the insane idea Polidori and his circus were monsters capable of draining the soul from a person, the next they fell silent when the usually proper doctor appeared at the doorway from the hall. She was dressed in nothing but her underthings. Her chemise and petticoat were all that kept her from being naked as she stood against the door frame, her feet bare and her hair wild and tousled. 

Vin gaped at her in shock while the rest of the seven averted their eyes so Vin could cover her up, since it was rather improper for them to be seeing the doctor this way. 

Alex paid no attention to her state of undress or his shock. In fact, Vin thought with rising alarm, she didn’t look all that different from Sally Reacher before the woman threw herself out the window. Though the men were trying not to look, it was difficult when only a few hours ago, Alex was included in their deliberations about Sebastian Polidori, lending her intelligence to determine what was happening in Four Corners. 

“Darlin’?” Vin started moving towards her. The sound of his voice seemed to snap her out of her dazed state. 

“Vin,” she managed a smile, seeing only him and no one else. She crossed the space between them, intercepting Vin. Wrapping her arms around his neck before he could utter another word, Alex pressed her mouth to his and began plying his face with kisses that felt almost frantic, as if it had been years since they’d seen each other, not hours. 

Vin had no idea what was going on. While her kisses were by no means unpleasant, it took a second for his stunned mind to remember this was not her usual behaviour. Grabbing her by the wrists, VIn tried to pull her away, but Alex would not be deterred. She was pressing up against him, acting most indecently, and while she was a bit of a wild cat when they were alone in bed, Alex was too much a lady for this public display. 

“A little help here!” Vin snapped at his comrades who were hoping he handle this situation himself, but if Vin had to apply more force to disengage Alex, he might hurt her. Pulling away from Alex’s lips, he held her at bay despite her struggles to recapture his mouth. “Darlin’, you ain’t’ well. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Yes,” she smiled, her eyes gleaming with desire. “Let’s do that. I just want you, Vin, nobody else, not ever.” Her words were almost a chant. “Be with me Vin, be with me forever.” 

With that, she snatched her wrists out of his grip and pulled him to her again. This time her kisses were urgent, and the strength she was using to keep him from parting from her took Vin by surprise. By now the others could see, as awkward as the situation might appear, there was something definitely wrong with the doctor, something as dangerous as what was infecting the town. 

“What did that son of a bitch do to her?” Buck cursed, aware this behaviour from Alex could only have come about because of Polidori’s attack. 

“Ezra, help him,” Chris told the gambler before turning to JD, who was staring at the whole scene in bewilderment. “JD, go get Mary.” 

“Yeah,” JD nodded, still trying to equate this woman with the no-nonsense doctor who would not tolerate any of their arguments when they were under her care. The young sheriff shook his head, dismissing the image of Vin who was trying to unwrap Alex’s arms from around his neck without harming her, before leaving the room. 

“Alex honey please,” Vin spoke through her insistent if somewhat disturbing kisses. “You ain’t well. This isn’t you.” 

“Yes, it is me, Vin,” she pulled away long enough to say, her voice breathless. “I want you, I want you forever. If you come with me, we can be together always. He said so. He said we didn’t have to settle for one lifetime, we could have as long as we want. It would be the two of us together, travelling all over the world. When everyone is dead and gone, we’ll still be young and beautiful. We never have to grow old, never have to die. Think of it Vin,” Alex tried to kiss him again. “It’s what we’re made for! We could be together forever. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want me?”

If the intensity of her words weren’t so chilling, Vin would have found this all rather embarrassing, but there was a mania in her eyes that made him fear for her. Grabbing her wrists again, Vin pulled her arms from around his neck. 

“Darlin’, listen to me, this ain’t you. I don’t know what that bastard did to you, but this isn’t you.” 

Alex’s response was to push her lips against Vin again. This time, Ezra, who had closed in behind her, was there to help. 

“Come now Alexandra,” Ezra enclosed his fingers around her arm to wrestle her away from Vin. “This is hardly lady-like...” 

At his touch, Alex whirled around sharply and lashed out violently. Ezra felt the contact of nails digging into his skin, followed by pain flaring across his cheek. 

“Get away from me!” Alex’s voice lost all its seduction and devolved into the low snarl of an animal preparing to attack. Her teeth were almost bared when she hissed at him, eyes filled with madness and rage. “You’re not the one I want! You were _never_ the one I wanted! If you try to take me away from Vin, I’ll cut your heart out!”

Before she could lunge at Ezra Chris stepped in, because Vin was too overcome with disbelief to react. Grabbing Alex by the wrist and shoulder, Chris spun her around and slammed her down onto the table. Before she could do anything else, Chris pinned her against the wood. Not that it did anything to slow her down because no sooner than Chris completed the action, Alex was fighting hard to break free. To his astonishment, the gunslinger realised it was taking all his strength to keep her restrained. 

“VIN!” Chris barked at the tracker, who finally snapped out of his shock and hurried forward, coming alongside Alex and feeling his gut clench because he had to hold her down. At the sight of him, she stopped struggling once again, and her eyes met his. 

“Vin please let me go! I just want to be with you. I love you so much! I always loved you, you know that! Just like you loved me from the moment you saw me! I want us to be together! He spoke to me in my head Vin, he said if we went with him, we could live forever, we will always be together! Don’t you want that?” 

Of course, he did. What man wouldn’t, but it was insane. Vin would love nothing more than to live out all the ages of the world with her, but he knew the price for this particular piece of immortality. It would cost them their souls and what remained of their bodies, would not be the people they were, but monsters like Polidori. 

“You okay Ezra?” Buck turned to the gambler who was pressing one of his silk linens against his cheek, soaking the blood caused by the wound. The rogue would have liked to have helped Chris and Vin, but he was barely able to remain on his feet himself. Watching Vin and Chris holding down Alex, Buck’s jaw ticked, remembering not long ago, they were sitting across each other sipping tea. It was a far cry from the crazed harridan now hurling insults and pleas at the gunslinger and tracker respectively. 

“Yes,” Ezra nodded, his shock dissipating but Alex’s words sunk into his mind. 

“YOU LET ME GO!” She screamed like a banshee as she continued to struggle, trying to break free. “VIN’S MINE! WE’RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED!”

Suddenly, they heard the loud footsteps of Josiah whom they’d lost track of when this all began. The preacher was running up the stairs from Alex’s clinic. Following the sound of his heavy footsteps, Ezra and Buck saw Josiah reaching the top of the steps, clutching what appeared to be a folded handkerchief in his hand. 

“Hold her steady!” Josiah ordered as he approached Chris and Vin at the table with the struggling woman. Like everyone else, Josiah was horrified to see Alex caught in the same trap as the rest of Four Corners. 

“Easier said than done!” Chris grunted, trying to avoid her legs as she kicked out, trying to break free. She was thrashing hard, and each demand to be released were like lashes against Vin. At moments like this, it was easy to see just how young Vin was because his emotions were naked on his face.

“What are you doing, Josiah?” Vin demanded as he saw the preacher shoved the handkerchief against Alex’s face. Alex shook her head, refusing to let the cloth touch her, but Chris reached out and held her head still, so she had no choice but to breathe in the sickly sweet odour of the soaked linen. 

“She’s got ether in her clinic,” Josiah explained as Alex continued to fight, trying to turn her head so she wouldn’t breathe in the fumes wafting from his handkerchief. “I’ve seen Nathan used it to put patients under. Figured it might be useful right now.” 

“No kidding,” Chris agreed as he and Vin maintained their grip on the doctor, ensuring she would have no choice but to eventually take a breath. The moment came a few seconds later when her chest heaved and she inhaled deeply. By the time she reached her third breath, her efforts to break free became less insistent, until finally, Alex went limp against the table and moved no more. 

“Jesus Christ,” Vin whispered when Alex lapsed into unconsciousness. “What the hell?”

“Well think of it this way,” Chris stepped back, exhaling loudly. “At least, you’re in better shape than Elden Reacher.” 

* * *

  
Nathan’s route back to Four Corners took him past the Potter place. 

The home where Gloria Potter resided with her four children sat on the outskirts of town. Starting its life as a log cabin, the prosperity of the Potter's Mercantile Store saw sections added with lumber extensions when the family grew. 

Surrounded by a short wooden fence, the harsh climate of the area did not allow for much of a garden. However, before the death of her husband, Gloria made an effort nonetheless. Choosing plants that did not require a great deal of water, the garden was interspersed with shrubs of Russian sage and juniper, along with a couple of cacti and yucca plants. When the season was right, the garden bloomed with colour in the much needed drab landscape of the area. 

The rain withdrew to a light shower when Nathan rode past the home. Through the mild fog settled over the land, he saw the amber light of an oil lamp peering at him through the window. Taking a quick glance at the pocket watch in his coat, he saw that it was past ten o'clock, much too late for the family to be awake, but shrugged it off because how Gloria chose to spend her nighttime hours were none of his beeswax. 

Nathan continued riding by, seeing no need to rush, especially now he was almost within town limits. His horse, Hippy had been ridden hard out of Four Corners and now after Nathan did his abrupt about-face to return, saw no reason to push the animal on such a miserable night. He was almost to the edge of the Potter fence line when he heard the scream. It was the scream of fright all adults, whether they were parents or not, recognised as the cry of a terrified child. 

Nathan reacted instantly, pulling back on the reins and bringing Hippy to an immediate halt, its hooves digging into the soft dirt at the sudden pause. Dismounting, Nathan hit the ground running, especially when the cry was followed by another, even more urgent if such a thing was possible. As he ran to the front gate, the front door burst open and bolting through it of the Potter house, was Gloria's oldest, Jaime. In his arms, he was carrying the youngest child, a little girl named Bess, whom Nathan recalled treating for measles not all that long ago. 

"Jamie!" Nathan called out to the boy, and as the kid raced down the dirt walk to the gate, Nathan saw his face light up in relief at the sight of an adult. 

"Mr Jackson!" Jamie cried, glancing his shoulder hastily as if to see if the demon chasing him was still there. 

"Boy, what's happened?" Nathan demanded. By now, little Bess was crying, and as Nathan dropped down to talk to Jamie, Nathan noticed the deep cut along his bicep. The cut was not very deep, but it was enough to soak Jamie's sleeve with blood. "Who did this to you?" 

"It's momma! She's gone crazy!"

Gloria Potter? Nathan looked up instinctively at the front door, before facing Jaime again. Gloria Potter harming her children? It was impossible. People admired Gloria for how well she tended to her children, especially after Lucas James murdered her husband and left her to fend for them and her business. While the community provided what support it could, Gloria never displayed any signs she wasn't handling things on her own. The idea she could hurt her family was laughable, except this boy had taken his sister and ran out into the night, bleeding. 

"She did this?" Nathan still couldn't believe it. 

"She's trying to kill us!" Jaime stuttered as if he had to force the words out because it was so impossible to say. "I snuck out after supper to go catch bullfrogs with Bobby Conklin at the creek, but when I got back, I..I... saw momma running a bath for Robbie and the others. She had a knife Mr Jackson, and when I wouldn't get in, she came at me with it. I couldn't get to Robbie and Jimmy, because she was in the way, but Bess was in her bed so I took her and ran. She chased me with the knife. Mr Jackson Robbie and Jimmy, they're still in there!"

"Okay," Nathan thought quickly, "I want you to take Bess and go to Miss Pemberton's house," Julia's new home was the nearest house to the Potter place. While he did not know the woman that much, he knew she would be able to provide sanctuary to her neighbours until he could figure something out. "Tell her I sent you, and stay put." 

Jamie nodded, grateful to have the direction of one of the Seven as Nathan stood up hastily and went towards the front door, hoping he did not find something worse than Jamie's cut arm when he went inside. 

Stepping through the door, Nathan scanned the main parlour where the Potter family sat around a wood-burning stove on cold nights or took their meals at the dining table. Even though it was not lavish by any means, there was warmth in the room that came from more than just the stove. Twin needles protruding from a ball of yarn, small, framed portraits adorning the walls and even the embroidered pillows on the chairs. It spoke to warmth produced only by a woman wishing to make this place a home. 

Nathan sighted the knife against the floor, stained with blood and felt his blood run cold. As he heard sounds coming from the back room, a chill ran through him at what he might find there. The healer proceeded forward cautiously, ignoring the urge to reach for his gun because he did not relish shooting Gloria if she came at him with something deadlier than another blade. 

When he entered the room, he was confronted with something almost as cutting. 

Gloria Potter was kneeling on the floor, her arms wrapped around both her children. Both boys were swathed in towels, their faces buried in each crook of their mother's neck. Gloria was shuddering as she held them, her body heaving as she wept anguished and sorrowed tears. 

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, holding them tight. "I'm sorry, I'd never hurt any of you. I swear I’ll never hurt any of you again. I just wanted to go with him so bad. I'm so sorry."

Nathan released a sigh of relief and realised then, he wasn't the only one hearing Polidori in his head. 


	16. Mob

The call reached across Four Corners. 

Like the first cold breeze of winter warning, it moved through the streets, swept through doors and windows, crawled into the creases between the wooden walls, and down the sooty shaft of chimneys. Its voice was soundless, but by no means silent. All across Four Corners, the liberated heard its command booming loudly in their heads, like the bursting of cannon fire. No matter who they were, no matter what activity they were currently engaged, all who heard listened and mind the rally to arms, helpless against it. 

Bernadette Freeman sat up in her bed abruptly. She heard the siren song in her mind, beckoning her to leave her bed. Bernadette stared at her husband Jimmy, exhausted from the day's toil like he was some strange creature she did not recognise before turning away. She paid him no mind as she climbed out of bed still wearing her nightclothes before padding over to the door. Leaving her bedroom, she saw through the open window and the billowing curtains, the sight of others moving through the streets in the darkness, answering the call. 

* * *

Virgil Watson, who was left at home instead of locked up in the jailhouse because the cells were becoming too crowded with townspeople who had throughout the day committed worse acts of violence, walked along the boardwalk. Virgil heard the call, heard it whispering to him that if he were to do as he was told, he would be reunited with his dear Cora. It made no sense to him how this could happen, for she had gone to God almost four years ago, but the desire to believe it could be true compelled him forward. 

Lost among the long shadows stretching across the boardwalk, he saw others on the street. Sam Conklin, Will Jefferson and Ellis Wakefield, they were moving up the road, headed towards the clinic, and like rolling stones down a hill, they were gathering the others who emerged into the night. Virgil wanted to join them, but the call had told him where he needed to be. It had given him instructions, told him his part was essential and would secure his reunion with his Cora. In his mind's eye, he saw Cora smiling at him, as pretty as a picture, the day he married her some thirty-one years earlier.

_ I'm here Gil, she smiled. All you have to do for us to be together is one little thing.  _

One little thing, Virgil decided. He could do that as he reached his destination and opened the door to the jailhouse. 

* * *

Inside Alexandra Styles's bedroom, a place until now only Vin Tanner had seen, Chris and Mary stood over Vin as the tracker secured the unconscious doctor to her bed. Although Vin hated to do it, Chris insisted Alex be tied up, in case she regained consciousness and decided to run off to the carnival as she tried to convince Vin to do a short time ago. The tracker secured her wrists to the bedposts, feeling like nine kinds of hell for doing this to the woman he loved, but after what she had almost done to Ezra, admitted begrudgingly the extreme action was necessary. 

"Mary, can you stay with her?" Chris regarded the blond editor of the Clarion News. "Josiah gave Alex a strong dose of the ether, but with what's happening to her, I'm not sure how long that's going to last." 

"Of course," Mary nodded. "Chris, what is happening?" She looked at him with a troubled expression on her face. "It's like the entire town is going mad!"

"It ain't the town," Vin straightened up after he planted a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. "It's him. It's that Polidori bastard, he's put some kind of hex on them." 

Mary was about to balk at the notion until she saw how serious both Chris and Vin were. "How?"

"We're not sure," Chris replied, not about to relate to her what Buck had seen, because he didn't know how she could handle hearing about supernatural monsters on top of everything else. "I think it's affected most of the people who went to the carnival." 

"Chris," Mary's eyes widened. "That was  _ most  _ of the town." 

"I know but I don't think just going to the place is enough, they've got to have some contact with the circus folk, and that needs to be done in private."

_ Especially after what Polidori had turned into _ , Chris thought silently. 

"What are you going to do?" She wondered how on Earth they would combat such a thing. 

"Maybe there's something in Alex's pa's books." 

Both Mary and Chris looked at Vin who had straightened up to join them. 

"Books?" 

"Yeah," Vin nodded. "Alex said her Pa collected all kinds of books about strange illnesses when they were travelling all over the world. Maybe there's something in them that might fix all this." 

Considering how rabidly Alex behaved, Vin was willing to try anything to get the doctor back to her right mind. While it was somewhat flattering that Polidori had used her love for him to addled her brain, the violence at which she had gone after Ezra still shocked him. Alex would never consciously hurt anyone. She made a promise as a doctor she often said, to do no harm. 

"Alex did mention she was going through her father's papers," Mary remarked. "I can go through them while I'm here." 

"Good," Chris was grateful for the help because he wasn't ashamed to admit this was entirely out of his understanding. Short of lopping off Polidori's head, because that seemed the most decisive way of ending the son of a bitch, Chris had no idea how else to stop the man from what he was doing to Four Corners. "We're going back to the carnival and end this now. Buck's still pretty weak, so he'll be staying here with you." 

"Alright," Mary agreed and then said in a softer voice. "Be careful."

"Never," Chris reached for her cheek and brushed it gently with his palm. "But I'll try not to get shot."

"At least not by us," Vin quipped, wanting to make the widow feel better and thank her for looking after Alex in his absence.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I feel comforted already."

* * *

Nathan Jackson had been in the process of dealing with Gloria Potter, who almost murdered her four children when he heard the call in his mind. Polidori was speaking to him again. This time he was using a voice that didn't feel subtle or distant, but so loud it felt like the peals of a bell inside Nathan's skull. Nathan winced as he heard it repeat over and over again, trying to bend him to his will. Nathan refused to be swayed, not again. In light of what Gloria just tried to do to her children, it was the dose of clarity Nathan needed to know Polidori was a false prophet who served his own ends. 

_ Kill them for me.  _

The words repeated themselves in his mind, trying to beat down the walls of his resistance with relentless determination. Immediately, Nathan knew who the 'them' in this scenario was. Even if the Call did not name them specifically, Nathan could sense where the malice was intended to take him. To this brothers. This false prophet wanted him to murder his friends. The compulsion to surrender to Polidori's words were strong, and as he watched Gloria suddenly up and leave her children, walking past them as if they were nothing, he realised she probably wasn't alone. 

Nathan was fighting it, resisting because he shielded himself with memories and words with far more power over him than the message of hatred trying to seep into his mind like a poison. As a slave, it was necessary to build walls inside one's mind. There was no way to survive otherwise. If you didn't learn how to force back dark emotions, to fight the rising bile of fury and frustration that wanted to lash out each time a Master cuffed you, or dragged one of the women off to be violated, or whipped one of your friends raw, you would be punished. Nathan had lived with that control for seventeen years, and old habits could be unearthed when needed. 

When he heard Polidori's words, he combatted it with something even more formidable, something no one would ever be able to silence. 

_ We gotta live, Nathan. We gotta survive this cause I know it ain't forever. _

The words had kept him running from Georgia to Kentucky, driving him forward when his back was shredded to ribbons, his body burning with fever and exhaustion. Her words drove him on, even when he was senseless with pain and when he heard the artillery shells exploding around his ears during his first battle as a Union soldier. She was there with him the first time he found a wounded soldier buried in the bodies of others, covered in blood and shit, needing to force away his revulsion to help, to heal. 

Rebecca was always there when he needed it, and she was here now, keeping Polidori away. 

The bastard was going after his friends, and Nathan wouldn't allow it. 

Letting Gloria go, because it was safer for her children if she were nowhere near them, Nathan told Robbie and Jimmy Potter to head to Julia's house to meet up with their siblings. Once he was sure of their safety, Nathan mounted Hippy and headed to town because he needed to warn the others. 

It didn't take him long to reach the main street and when he did, saw the extent of the danger. Others who heard Polidori's call were on foot. He saw them walking out of their homes, stumbling out of the saloon, jumping off balconies and climbing out of windows, to join the growing crowd on the street. They too had heard Polidori's demand and were hunting the streets for the Seven lawmen who protected the town. Nathan's stomach clenched, thinking they looked more like an angry mob than his friends and neighbours. 

He saw Virgil Watson emerging from the jailhouse, leading another group of townspeople and Nathan felt a cold stab of fear at which one of the seven might have been there. Waiting until they passed, Nathan took refuge in a side street, suspecting it would not be wise if he were seen and used the shadows to slip through the door left open by Virgil and his departing flock. The lamps lit provided illumination for Nathan to get a good view of things, and he was relieved to see no signs of violence as he stepped through the door. 

The cells were wide open and Nathan glanced instinctively over his shoulder as if he could see through the walls at the group following Virgil. Had the hardware store owner released them? What were they arrested for? Making a quick inspection of the small jailhouse, Nathan was relieved to see none of his friends were present to prevent this jailbreak.

If they weren't here, where would they be? The saloon?

No, Nathan discounted it immediately. He'd seen folk coming out of the saloons. If any of the seven were frequenting the establishments, those answering Polidori’s rally would have indicated it. A memory sparked then, rising out of the fog that was his mind earlier this morning when he was filled with nothing but unfocused anger. Something about Buck being sick. Could they have taken him to Miss Alex's? 

Nathan left Hippy were he was and made his way to the clinic, deciding he would be able to get there without being seen if he were on foot. As much as he loathed it, Nathan took his guns and knives because he had a feeling he might need them. 

* * *

"Chris!" 

Chris and Vin were descending the stairs from Alex's upstairs apartment when Josiah's urgent voice had both gunslinger and tracker running down the remaining steps to reach their comrades. Even before they stepped onto the floor, Chris could hear the distinct sound of voices penetrating the walls of the clinic. Not just voices, he realised after a moment,  _ angry  _ voices and there were a lot of them. 

By the time Chris and Vin arrived at the foot of the steps, the gunslinger saw the preacher peering out the window, his expression grave. JD was looking over Josiah's shoulder, barely able to see over Josiah's bulk, but managing just enough to appear just as worried. Ezra was standing by the door frame, having cracked the door wide enough to survey the scene outside. Like Josiah, there was no poker face to hide what he thought of the unfolding scene. Whatever was coming at them, had the gambler worried. 

"What the hell is going on?"

The angry voices were growing louder, and though Chris could not make out the words, one thing was clear, they were getting closer. 

"Trouble," Josiah stated, his eyes fixed on the scene outside. Salome had warned him to be vigilant, to guard his flock, but until this moment, he had not understood the extent of it. Now it might be too late. 

"It appears Mr Larabee," Ezra decided to offer a little more detail when he stepped aside so Chris and Vin could see for themselves, "Mr Darvell had not been exaggerating when he lay claim to the town being theirs already."

Leaning forward, the two men stared through the gap and spied the mob coming down the street, closing in on the front door of the clinic. As the procession moved forward, more and more followers appeared out of the shadows. Even as they chanted their words of anger, there was something mechanical about all of it, and once again Chris was reminded of the vacant expressions worn by everyone who went loco today. In any case, it was clear the seven were the focus of the mob’s assembly.

"Jesus Christ," Vin whispered, stunned by how many of them there were. "Did Polidori get 'em all?"

"Not just Polidori," Chris reminded. "It's all of them at the carnival. They got their hooks into just about everyone they could when we went to the circus." 

"What do we do?" JD was suddenly grateful Nettie and Casey lived out of town, away from trouble. 

"We can't shoot them," Josiah stated, "they're not responsible for what's happening to them." 

Chris thought quickly, they needed to get to Polidori and the carnival, but if they went out there right now, those people would ambush them, and with the numbers gathered, the Seven would need their guns to fight their way out. That meant shooting innocent people who had no idea what they were doing because they were trapped by the power of a supernatural monster. Even as Chris thought that a part of him couldn't shake off how insane any of this was. 

It didn't matter, the danger was coming, and they better get off their asses if any of them wished to live through the night. 

"Shut the windows!" Chris barked, pulling back and slamming the door shut. "Close all the shutters before those people get here! We can't make a run for the horses yet, not while they're so many of them out there."

"I'll get the backdoor!" JD volunteered before darting down the hallway towards the rear entrance of the building. It emptied into a side street that might be an alternate route of entry for anyone trying to breach the place.

"I'll get the one upstairs," Vin retreated up the staircase, heading towards the door he used to visit Alex in her upstairs apartment. It led down to the street and was shrouded in the shadows cast by the building next door. 

As Chris shut the door, Ezra went to help Josiah to quickly secure the shutters of every window in the clinic, securing latches and locks in place before the mob outside reached them. Luckily, Alex didn't spare any expense refurbishing the building after she bought the place to become the site of her new clinic and home. Weathered and cracked wood was replaced with fresh lumber, and the rickety shutters were done away with, traded in for panels of solid oak. Once shut, not even the howling wind of a dust storm or a mob addled by supernatural forces would storm into the building.

A rock flew through one of the windows before they could it entirely shut. Glass shattered as the projectile sailed through the air and landed against the floor, leaving a slight groove in the hardwood. It coincided with someone pounding against the front door, their fists smashing hard against the wood along with the howling of obscenities with no real purpose except to express unfounded fury. 

"Get that window shut!" Chris snapped again and put his weight against the door and felt it shudder against its hinges. The door, like the shutter, was oak, but that didn't mean they would hold against a mob's relentless assault. As he put his shoulder into it, he saw Vin coming down the staircase, with Mary following close. Her blue-grey eyes were filled with disbelief and Chris couldn't blame her. The people outside braying for their blood were friends and neighbours. They were apart of her community, now fractured because Polidori had done something to their minds. 

"Vin help me!" 

Leaving the door for a moment, Chris was conscious of its shuddering the longer he remained away. Mary jumped a little with each new assault, and he wished he could assuage her fears, but there was no time for that right now. Even if it was an oak door, Chris wasn't about to risk it giving way under constant bombardment. Searching the immediate area, he sighted the tall, entryway bench resting against the wall. Used to hang up coats and hats, Chris remembered seeing it brought into the place when Alex was setting up. It took two men to move the thing. 

"I got it," Vin replied after the gunslinger motioned him towards the tall, piece of furniture. Grabbing one side of the frame, Vin looked across the mirror to see Chris had done the same. With a slight nod, both men lifted at the same time, putting their backs into it before Chris guided them both to the front door. 

"This can't be happening," Mary whispered as she stood frozen at the foot of the stairs, her eyes staring at the door as if she could see the crowd outside, bewildered by how any of this was possible. "I know these people."

Her statement was punctuated by another loud bang against the door. Mary jumped again, startled by the inarticulate reply to her comment. 

"Believe it," Chris grunted as he and Vin reached the door and set the bench down. Bracing the heavy piece of furniture against the oak, its formidable construction ensured the barbarians at the gate would not be breaching their defences anytime soon. 

"That ought to hold them for a bit," Vin told Chris, with emphasis on the 'bit'. 

Chris nodded in agreement and turned to Mary. "Get upstairs. You need to stay with Alex, make sure she doesn't wake up with all this ruckus. Last thing we need is for her to try and join them." 

Vin's eyes widened at the possibility until he realised Chris was absolutely correct. After how she behaved earlier, Polidori's poison might have sneaked into her head that way too. Once again, the tracker cursed under his breath at the mess Polidori was making of his girl's mind. 

"Alright," Mary nodded, casting another look at the door before her gaze fell on Chris, her anxiety showing. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm not sure yet," Chris replied honestly. "Polidori is the cause of all this, and until we figure out how to stop it, we're staying put for the moment."

"Is that wise?" She asked, uncertain whether or not they should be running for their lives. 

"Mary, we can get through," Chris responded. "But to do that, we'd have to use our guns." 

Mary shuddered at the thought. 

"These folks are just as messed up as Alex," Vin added, "I don't much like shooting them when what's happening ain't their fault. 

Chris's eyes became icicles of cold fury. "Polidori knows that, its why he's set em loose on us." 

No sooner than Chris uttered those words, they finally made out what the mob was chanting over the sound of violence. 

_ KILL THEM FOR HIM.  _

_ KILL THEM FOR HIM. _

_ KILL THEM FOR HIM. _


	17. Talk

Nathan Jackson heard the chanting and knew immediately, he was right about Chris and the others being at the clinic. 

As he approached cautiously through the narrow streets between the strip of buildings where the clinic stood, he was stunned to see the mob calling out for blood, were people he considered friends and neighbours. Virgil Watson, Will Jefferies and Bernadette Freeman were among the faces he recognised, yet nothing about them was familiar. In their eyes, he saw the mania of insanity as if they were hollowed out, their decency replaced by Polidori’s poison. 

Even now, he could hear the man’s voice in his head, telling him to join the others, but the angel on his shoulder, the one who spoke with Rebecca’s voice, told him he was made of sterner stuff. Rebecca told him to bury Polidori’s voice as he had buried so many things in his life. 

Nathan stayed in the shadows, managing to keep out of sight as he unknowingly took the same route Vin Tanner used when he snuck out of Alex’s apartment in the small hours of the morning. As he climbed up the stairs, he could see the townsfolk of Four Corners pounding against the windows and walls of the building, so driven by false rage they weren’t even thinking clearly enough to find a different way into the clinic. All they seemed to care about was the barrier between themselves and their prey, not the knowledge to get through. 

Which was just as well, because if they succeeded, Nathan couldn’t imagine the others being able to keep from shooting. Even with his blades strapped across his back in their usual leather pack, Nathan’s stomach clenched at the idea of using them on these people. What was happening to them was not their fault, but if it came down to it, the lawmen would have to fight. It was most likely why the seven were barricaded inside the building at this moment. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, he got to the door and twisted the doorknob, unsurprised when he found it locked. Securing all entryways into the building would have been Chris’s first order to the others, once they realised what was outside. Luckily, the ruckus being caused by the mob meant he could pound on the door without attracting attention. He only hoped someone heard him so they would let him in. 

“Miss Alex!” Nathan called out, assuming she would be holed upstairs if he knew Vin Tanner at all. The tracker would want her above ground, where it was safer than the lower floor of the clinic. “Miss Alex,” Nathan rapped hard against the door, hoping he would be heard over the sound of the mob. “It’s me, Nathan! Let me in!” 

He banged his fist against the wood, conscious of his noises being overheard by the folk below, even though he told himself it was unlikely. However, Nathan took nothing on chance, it was why he was always prepared for everything. The lack of response seemed to prove this theory. He was in the middle of considering whether he could reach the window when the door suddenly swung open and standing there was Josiah Sanchez, with Mary Travis standing behind him, a look of apprehension on her face. 

“Nathan!” Josiah exclaimed both grateful to see him, but also cautious. His oldest friend clutched his gun in the palm of his hand, and it took Nathan a second to understand why the man was not letting him inside the building yet. 

Of course, he had been just as touched as the other folk on the ground, there was no reason to assume he was in his right mind and every reason for Josiah to be cautious. “Josiah, I’m fine. I ain’t out of my head like those folk. Let me in before they figure out the door’s open up here.” 

Josiah hesitated, wanting to let him in but also aware that Nathan turning on them inside their barricade would be an added complication they did not need. 

“Why?” Mary, ever the journalist, had to ask, “why aren’t you affected?”

Nathan met Josiah’s gaze and said quietly, “cause I got an angel in my heart whose voice has a lot more power over me than Polidori. I can hear him in my head, but she won’t let me believe anything he says.”

“She?” Mary asked puzzled.

“Alright,” Josiah nodded, understanding completely. There was no need of any further explanations. He remembered the name uttered by the ravaged teenager he found in the fields of Kentucky, burning with fever. The name he kept weeping his delirium told Josiah exactly who Nathan was referring to. “It’s good to have you back, brother. Come on in, as you can see, we gotta situation on our hands.” 

“I know,” Nathan stepped inside while Josiah stuck his head out the window to get the lay of the land. 

The mob had not come out this way yet, and as Josiah surveyed the darkened street, still removed from the scene of violence centred at the front of the buildings, he considered it might be possible for them to make a run for it to get to Polidori. However, if they were discovered out in the open, the crowd could overwhelm them in numbers, and the only equaliser in that confrontation would be their guns. It was not a scenario Josiah relished at all. Besides getting to Polidori wasn’t enough, they had to know what they were dealing with because killing the man without freeing the townsfolk from his spell, was no victory. 

“Nathan, are you alright?” Mary asked as Josiah secured the door. “We were worried.” 

Nathan glanced at Josiah briefly before regarding Mary again and nodded. “I’m fine. He gets into your head, promises you things, impossible things, and there’s just enough power to him that makes you believe you can have it, you can have anything. That’s what he’s done to all those people out there Josiah, he’s promised them what they want the most, no matter how out of reach it is. I wanted him to take away my pain until I realised if I lost it, I wouldn’t feel anything, not the person I was mourning, not the people who are my real friends.” 

“I’m so glad,” Mary smiled, believing the sincerity of his words and hugged him even though it was inappropriate to do so. “Well we need your help, he’s done something to Alex.” 

Nathan’s eyes widened and then grew cold. “What’s he done to Miss Alex?” 

* * *

This was what it felt like to be caught in the eye of the storm. 

Vin Tanner thought as the pounding against the walls continued, along with the shouts and screams of hatred, and the demands for blood. Taking watch near one of the shuttered windows facing Alex’s treatment room, Vin cursed inwardly at the intensity of the supernatural power Polidori wielded over them. So far, the lawmen’s attempt to barricade themselves within the clinic was keeping the mob at bay, but when their fortress was breached, it was anyone’s guess what would happen next.

As the words cross his mind, his fingers brushed against the butt of the mare’s leg, sitting in its makeshift holster. Once again, Vin cringed at the thought of having to open fire on the people outside. In the past two years, they had all become familiar to him, some were even friends. Shooting them would not sit well with Vin at all, not even in self-defence. He prayed it would not come to that. 

Ezra’s noises, while he rummaged through Alex’s medicine cabinet, made Vin look up at the gambler who was attempting to treat the scratches inflicted by Alex on his face. Despite the necessity of it, Vin couldn’t help feeling a little affronted watching Ezra going through Alex’s things to find what he needed. She would be none too happy seeing Ezra violating the sanctity of her treatment area, just as Vin would be if someone were touching his guns without permission. 

Another loud bang that sounded like a rock being hurled against the wood drove the thought out of Vin’s head when one of the picture frames hanging on the wall shook loose and fell. It hit the floor with a crash, breaking the glass on impact. Vin stood up immediately and went to pick it up. Shaking away the splintered and broken bits of wood and glass, he brushed off the paper held by the frame until a moment ago. 

It resembled old parchment, and Vin recognised it as one of Alex’s doctoring certificates, with its fancy writing and wax seal. Staring at her name for a few seconds, Vin felt a surge of longing and glanced up at the ceiling as if he could see through it to where he had left her, tied to the bedpost like an animal. While it was flattering to know Polidori used Alex’s love for him to get into her head, Vin was furious at her mind being tampered with like that. He was inordinately proud she was a doctor, and her fierce determination to heal was one of the things he liked most about her. 

If what Polidori had done to her was permanent, Vin was going to kill him. 

Ezra finally straightened up from the cabinet and turned around, a folded swab doused with iodine pressed against his cheek. The gambler winced in pain at the sting of the antiseptic against his skin. Still, it was a necessary evil to prevent infection. One thing Ezra learned from both Nathan and then Alex, was the importance of hygiene when it came to the care of open wounds. This was a fact that eluded most of the physicians Ezra encountered in the past. While Nathan boiled every instrument he owned before use on a patient, Alex was absolutely adamant about wearing gloves. Ezra suspected this was a product of her European education, while to Nathan, it was just plain common sense. 

“How’s the cheek?” Vin asked. 

“I will survive,” Ezra continued to grimace, continuing to hold the swab against his cheek, the burning easing the more he became accustomed to it. 

Glass broke on the other side of the wall but was blunted by the barrier. Instinctively both men shifted their eyes to the shutters and were satisfied a second later their barricade was still holding. Fortunately, the oak panels were designed to keep out windstorms and remained intact for now. For the moment at least, they were still safe in their sanctuary. 

“I cannot believe it has taken such a short space of time to turn our community into this,” Ezra shook his head at the violence taking place on the boardwalk. “The carnival has been in town for less than two days.”

Vin could not disagree with Ezra on that point. “Whatever curse he puts on them, it works fast.”

“Vin,” Ezra spoke, needing no clairvoyance to know where Vin’s mind was at by his subtle glance at the ceiling. “We will return Alexandra to her right mind.” 

Caught out, Vin dropped his gaze to the floor, trying not to feel embarrassed at being so easily read. Then again, when it came to Alex, Vin was never able to maintain his stoic manner, and despite his best efforts, his feelings always seemed to seep through the cracks of his unflappable facade.

“I know,” Vin continued to stare at the floor, as if meeting Ezra’s eyes would reveal more than he was willing to show about his worries for Alex, “I’m just mad because I should have seen it coming. I should have guessed he’d come for her.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Ezra stared at Vin with genuine puzzlement, thinking the younger man was much too hard on himself. 

“When he spoke to us,” Vin explained how Polidori seemed utterly charmed by Alex, drinking her in almost. It put Vin on guard immediately, not merely because the man reminded him all too much of Randall Mason, but also because Polidori was cultured and educated, an intellectual equal for Alex’s intelligence, which Vin certainly was not. In the end, he dismissed his suspicion because Alex had proved just how much she loved him, by the desperate ride to save him from bounty hunters, to say nothing about her display earlier. “He looked at her the same as Randall Mason.” 

Even Ezra felt his spine stiffen at the comparison. Considering the lengths the man went to acquire Alexandra, Ezra could understand Vin’s paranoia if Polidori exuded the same kind of menace. Randall murdered her father, orchestrated the kidnapping of Julia and Inez, fed Vin to bounty hunters, and almost slaughtered the people of the Seminole village. If not for his untimely death, it was likely Randall would never have stopped coming after Alexandra. 

“That is a disconcerting thought.” 

“Yeah,” Vin could not disagree with him there, having seen Randall’s madness up close, “but I can’t be calling out everyone who looks at Alex wrong. So I pushed the feeling away when I should have put a bullet in the bastard.” 

“I suppose you can take comfort in the fact Polidori used her affection for you to possess her mind, not supplant it,” Ezra said sympathetically. 

Vin nodded, making no response to Ezra’s comment. With the pause in conversation where the chaos outside was the only sound in the world, Ezra found his thoughts lingering on that point because it surfaced what had been on his mind since the moment he saw Vin and Alex together. Until now, Ezra had been holding back speaking to Vin about it but feared continued silence would only allow his thoughts on the matter to fester into something worse. 

“Mr Tanner, regarding you and Alexandra, there is something I feel compelled to ask, and this seems like a good a time as any.”

Vin immediately met Ezra’s eyes, suspecting what the man was going to ask him. He supposed it was inevitable they finally had this conversation, especially after how vehemently Alex reacted to Ezra’s earlier intervention and her sharp words to him. 

“Go ahead,” Vin braced himself. 

Ezra nodded, hating to be so invasive, but his need to know overrode his usual discretion. “Was there something taking place between you and Alexandra, before your debut at the Anniversary Ball?” 

Vin took a moment to answer, thinking back to how he’d taken her hand at Nettie’s place, and that single action changed everything between them. It was the first time Alex saw him as someone who could win her heart, instead of a verbal sparring partner. Ever since then, they’d been drifting towards each other, and even though final apogee did not take place until after Ezra took up with Julia, there was no denying what existed between them. 

Nor did it help that it was painfully evident to everyone, just how different Vin’s relationship to Alex was in comparison to the one she shared with Ezra. When Alex was with him, she was the girl travelling across the world with her father, spirited and free. With Ezra, she was the restrained Doctor Styles, who needed to project the ladylike persona demanded by conventions of the day. It wasn’t difficult to see which persona she preferred. 

“I felt for Alex the minute she stepped off that coach Ezra,” Vin admitted after a long pause. “I just looked at her, and I knew she was the one, that the last thing in my head before I die, would be her.” 

Ezra’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why on Earth did you not say something?” 

While Ezra was attracted to Alex, he couldn’t say he fell head over heels in love to the extent Vin obviously did. If he for one moment thought Vin felt so profoundly for the lady, he would have withdrawn immediately. Vin didn’t fall in love easily, Ezra only had to see how hard he fell for Charlotte Richmond to know that. While the tryst was disastrous, there was no denying how painful the break had been for Vin. If he could feel the same towards another woman after that, Ezra would have gladly stepped aside. 

“Because it wasn’t right,” Vin admitted without hesitation. “You got there first.” 

“Mr Tanner,” Ezra sighed with a hint of frustration at Vin’s sense of honour. Sometimes, he wished Vin wasn’t quite so noble. “If I had known the extent of your feelings, I would have stepped aside. I did care for Alex greatly, but in those first few days, if she chose someone else, I would not have been left bereft.” 

“Maybe,” Vin shrugged, “but I didn’t feel it was right.” 

Ezra sighed, realising he could no more go back in time to change things, then Vin could be anything other than what he was. “Did she feel the same?”

“Not at first,” Vin admitted reluctantly, but could not bring himself to lie to Ezra now they were having this talk. “We had a moment when we were at Agnes Doherty’s place, but the truth was Ezra, we both knew it wasn’t right. Alex didn’t want to hurt you, and I didn’t want to mess up our friendship.” 

Once again, Ezra wished Vin wasn’t so noble because hearing this made him feel even worse. “So you were going to keep silent, while Alexandra remained with me out of obligation?” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Vin countered, not wanting Ezra to think Alex was taking pity on him. “Alex cared about you, but she didn’t feel right about taking up with someone else.”

Ezra frowned because he had been in the same position, but he had not prevailed against his feelings for Julia as Alex had. Instead, he let his passion run away with him and succeeded in making a complete mess of things when in light of this new information, was completely unnecessary. 

In the end, Ezra supposed it didn’t matter. Ezra loved Julia, and Vin had won the hand of his doctor and they appeared deliriously happy together. In hindsight, Ezra was able to see how much better suited the tracker and the doctor was for each other. Like Vin, Alex was an idealist who cared about people, with just enough intelligence to not be gullible. Furthermore, she cared little for the convention, which made her perfect for Vin, who had no patience for such things. They did what was right from the gut, and it was a trait, Ezra admired in both. 

“Thank you for telling me Vin,” Ezra said after a moment. “I appreciate it.” 

“Are we okay, Ezra?” Vin had to ask. 

“Of course we are,” Ezra gave him a little smile. “I am glad you and Alexandra found your way to each other.” 

“Me too,” Vin admitted. “She’s in my heart, and I can’t do without her.” 

Ezra thought of Julia and all her eccentricities. He adored his titian haired goddess who could keep him on his toes by surprising him with her schemes and manipulations. “I know the feeling.” 

* * *

Bring her to me. 

The voice whispered in his ear with the sound of his sweet mother, who used to croon songs to him when he was a little boy. Before she slipped out of his room to attend to the night’s business with the rest of the girls, she’d tuck him in his bed, her voice managing to lull him into a comforting sleep even with the sounds of carousing penetrating the walls. 

_ Deep within my heart lies a melody, _

_ A song of old San Antone. _

_ Where in dreams I live with a memory, _

_ Beneath the stars all alone. _

_ It was there I found beside the Alamo, _

_ Enchantment strange as the blue up above. _

_ A moonlit pass only she would know, _

_ Still hears my broken song of love. _

He loved that song, and he loved it most when  _ she  _ sang it. Now he could hear her voice speaking to him again, and the emotion of hearing her chased him out of his dreams into the waking world with a loud shudder and a sob. He woke up to the chaos beyond the walls and voices speaking in the hall. Standing up, he felt like he was a thousand years old, with limbs aching as he made his way to the door and peered outside. Further along the corridor, Nathan, Josiah and Mary were speaking, their faces urgent with worry. 

Nathan had come back. 

_ Traitor!  _

It was uttered with such contempt, he was startled by its biting tone in his head. Nevertheless, he knew what he had to do. Slipping out of the room, Buck Wilmington made his way to the room occupied by Alex Styles with three words repeating in his head. 

_ Let her go.  _

  
  
  



	18. Mai!ci

** _From the journal of William Styles - 6th November 1856._ **

_Under the request of the Sultan of Sokoto, or Rufai when I knew him in my previous travels across Africa, I was asked to consult in the case of his brother's illness. The young man embarked on a traditional hunting trip to Kachina with some of his friends, and somehow became separated from the group. He returned a day later but appeared to be suffering all the symptoms of African trypanosomiasis or 'African sleeping sickness' as it is known. Transmitted by the Tsetse fly, the disease inflicted by this dreaded pestilence has no known cure and is responsible for leaving much of West Africa abandoned after it ravaged the animal and human population there. _

_Thanks to correspondence with my old friend Charles Laveran in Paris, I was aware he conducted some research using aminophenyl arsonic in laboratory animals with excellent results. Although I was loathed to try it on a human subject, Rufai was most insistent something be done, since the competing theory of what was ailing Batowa appeared to be the work of the Mai!ci, a traditional Hausa boogeyman, which translates into our tongue as a 'soul eater'. Naturally, this was preposterous since the medicine men believed the only way to save Batowa, was to find the retreat of the creature as such and kill it in its nest. Only then, would the pieces of Batowa's soul return to his body._

_Fortunately, I chose to use Charles's treatment instead and administered the atoxyl mixture, which counteracted the infection and Batowa recovered. Still, due to the arsenic compound in the treatment, the dosages had to be applied sparingly, or Batowa might fall prey to arsenic poisoning. Furthermore, if the virus was not eradicated entirely, there is a good chance of a relapse, so this treatment at best is a stay of execution of no more than two years. Fortunately, Rufai considered this a cure, and I soon resumed my travels with Lex. _

_During my journey through Nigeria, I was able to speak to the Hausa medicine men and learned more fully the legend of the Mai!ci. Many cases of African trypanosomiasis was attributed to this monster whose powers of illusion and gifts of persuasion, decimated whole tribes. Almost invulnerable, they will feed on the souls of their victims and have been known to maintain their prey like livestock for later consumption. In the account I am recording here, the medicine men spoke of a hunting party which followed the Mai!ci back to its lair and was only able to kill it there. The hunters claimed the den, which exists in the nexus between limbo, reality and time allowed the Mai!ci the ability to preserve its victims over an extended period. _

_The hunting party freed the victims in its lair and at the village by removing the 'Maita' stones kept in its stomach. Only after the stones were removed, could the victims be restored..._

* * *

JD Dunne read a little more and then closed the notebook, burning with the anticipation of having discovered something important. Outside, the pounding intensified. Everything hanging on walls was either rattling dangerously or shaken loose. Picture frames, glass fixtures and belongings on shelves smashed against the floor periodically, a constant reminder of the siege they were now under. JD knew they were nearing the point where Chris would give the order to abandon the place, and what happened then was anyone's guess. 

At present, the gunslinger was covering the front door, leaving JD to keep a vigil on the rear. It was while he was doing this, he discovered the journal that had fallen from the shelf where it was tucked away neatly with others in a row. Its pages were bound together by lengths of ribbon attached to the covers. The books looked old, and as JD picked it up, he saw from the faded writing, these were Alex's pa's journals. JD hadn't wanted to snoop, but his curiosity got the better of him and JD was a voracious reader. 

Skimming through the pages, JD realised Alex wasn't exaggerating about her travels across the globe with her father. They had travelled extensively, and as he continued to read the deceased physician's writings, he came across the case of Batowa’s affliction. Didn't Josiah say Polidori was a soul eater and hadn't Buck display the same sickness of the mind? Maybe Botowa wasn't visited by a soul eater, but Styles's subsequent account of the Mai!ci bore a striking resemblance to what they were going through right now. 

What had Styles called it? Gifts of persuasion? 

After what Buck described to them, the young man's stomach heaved at the idea he might have considered bringing Casey to Polidori. No doubt, the immortality Madame Esmerald promised Casey, involved Polidori putting his demon hands on her the way he had done to Alex. Is that why he wanted a handful of people to be sacrificed? So Polidori could spirit them away to some terrible nexus, to be used up until death? Still, it was not this thought that prompted JD to leave his post, clutching the journal in his hand as he went to find Chris Larabee. 

It had to be killed in its nest. 

If you killed it in his nest, you save everybody effected. JD's eyes looked up instinctively at the ceiling, where Alexandra Styles and Buck Wilmington were, then to the walls of the clinic where the folk of Four Corners were currently braying for their blood. _Everybody_. 

"Chris!" JD called out as he reached the front of the clinic, determined to let the gunslinger know what he'd discovered. For all he knew, the contents of William Styles's journal could be a whole bunch of hooey as Buck would say, but his gut instinct told JD this was the answer they were searching for.

By the time he caught sight of Chris, the gunslinger along with Ezra and Vin had converged in the same spot, waiting for him as if they expected JD to bring news of trouble.

"What is it?" Chris asked first. 

"I think I got it!" JD announced waving the journal in his hand. "I mean, I think I figured it out!" 

"Figured what out?" Vin stared at him and then noticed the book he was holding. Vin recognised the journal from the ones Alex had unpacked not long ago and put on display. He'd remembered Jimmy Freeman building her shelves so that she could. Is that one of Alex's pa's books?"

"Yeah," JD nodded hastily. "It fell off the shelf, and I took a look through it after I picked it up."

JD paused a moment, opening the book and thumbing through the pages until he found the section he wanted and handed it to Chris. "Read the part about Doctor Styles treating the Sultan's brother." 

As Chris did so, Ezra leaned over his shoulder to see for himself.

"What did you find?" Vin asked impatiently, not bothering to even try to read what all the cursive writing was about. While his literacy problem was nowhere as bad as it used to be when he first arrived in Four Corners, he still felt self-conscious about attempting to read something as complex as William Styles's journal. 

"It's about this monster called the Mai!chi," JD explained, oblivious to Vin's reasons for asking instead of reading for himself. "It comes from Africa." 

"Polidori don't look African," Vin pointed out. 

"I know that," JD gave the tracker a look, "but that don't mean Polidori can't be one of these things. I mean we know he eats souls and wants some of the townsfolk to go with him when the carnival leaves. Maybe it's because he's one of these monsters."

"According to Doctor Styles," Ezra remarked continuing to read over Chris's shoulder, "these creatures like to keep a healthy supply of victims to be consumed later. If we do in fact believe Polidori is some supernatural entity, then this would fit. To say nothing about the creature's powers of persuasion. We are certainly seeing the power of it now." 

Ezra glanced at the walls and the attempts to breach their barricade. 

"He's been going around like the devil," Vin wasn't so sceptical after some of the things they had seen in the past, "making promises to people, to give them things they want. That's how he gets into their heads like he did to Nathan and Buck. Probably did the same to Sally Reacher and all the folk in town." 

"Not just him," Ezra added, "all the residents of his carnival. Anna said not to believe any of them, and she was right because they are Polidori's procurers. The carnival is nothing more than an elaborate trap to lure in potential victims." 

"Is there anything about how we kill him?" The tracker asked, more interested in this point than anything else. 

Now that they hurdled the disbelief that Polidori was a monster, and had some idea of the kind of creature he was, Vin wanted to end the threat of him. Like the rest of the seven, he knew what was happening outside would not subside until the townsfolk broke in. So far, they had not displayed anything but mindless anger in their attempts to breach the clinic. Once they put some thought into it, the seven would have no choice but to face them down. 

"Yeah," Chris nodded, lowering the journal, having taken everything he could from Doctor Style's account of the soul eater. Even in death, Doctor Styles managed to save lives, and Chris felt a brief surge of sadness at the loss of the man Randall Mason had seen fit to murder. "We got to figure out where his nest is and kill him while he's in it. Otherwise, he won't die." 

"There's only one place that would be," Ezra declared. "The carnival." 

"Where else?" Chris thought about those brightly coloured caravans and knew without a doubt, one of those belonged to Polidori. "One of those wagons at the carnival is his." 

"So we track him there and put a bullet in the hellish creature. Seems a somewhat simple method for ending a demon." 

"It is," Chris returned and saw JD suck in his breath because the youngest of them had read the journal first and he knew precisely how Polidori was to be ended. "We can't use a bullet, we've got to gut him."

"Gut him?" Ezra shot Chris a look of horror. "You don't mean...."

"We have to split him open and get whatever these stones are in his belly," Chris explained, feeling ridiculous even making that statement as he closed the journal in his hands. "According to these legends, we can't free anyone unless we do that." 

The impromptu meeting of wood against steel startled everyone. All eyes turned to Vin who had driven the point of his long-bladed knife into the wall he was standing next to, his cobalt coloured eyes almost black as he stared at them.

"Ain't gonna be a problem." 

* * *

"Miss Alex?" 

Nathan Jackson didn't bother to wait after he was told Alex was infected by Polidori's powers, and how violently she behaved because of it. Considering it was Rebecca's voice that snapped him out of his delirium, the idea Polidori had designs on the doctor who treated him like a brother, filled the healer with rage. Striding down the hallway, he left Mary and Josiah behind, hoping to God he could help Alex before she disappeared further into Polidori's mental snare. 

From the very first moment of their meeting, Nathan and Alex had seen in each other, the restoration of loved ones lost. Alex's manner and her smile, reminded him so much of Becky she filled the void left behind by his adored sister. They often sat at her back porch, where she'd serve him tea, and they'd watch the sunset, talking about the world beyond Four Corners. It reminded him so much of those talks he used to have with Becky when they were on the plantation, lying among the cornstalks staring at the sky overhead. 

They were not just healers together, but spiritual siblings. 

When Nathan stepped into the room, he froze at the doorway and knew Polidori had gotten his way. Alex was gone. 

The pretty print curtains framing the windows were billowing inward, revealing the open window that allowed the dust from the outside to blow in. They swayed back and forth as if waving revelation with each gust of wind. The bedpost and the windowsill were connected with a line of knotted sheets. The ropes intended to keep Alex restrained to her bed were hacked away. The hessian fibres lay across the rugged floor in an unruly tangle. Nathan could only stare, aware however Alex had managed to escape, she was no doubt making her way to Polidori's clutches by now. 

Mary, who came up behind Nathan and saw the scene, was not so restrained. "Oh no!" The blond widow gasped in shock and dismay. "How?" 

There was no sign the window was broken, and Nathan knew there was no way Vin Tanner would have allowed the window to be anything but locked if Alex needed restraining. No, someone had opened the window, and they had done it from the _inside_. They entered this room, cut away the ropes holding her in place and fashioned this escape, not just for Alex but for themselves as well. 

It took Nathan but a second to guess who, because the night Nathan had become affected by Polidori's poison at the carnival, he had not been alone. 

"Where's Buck?" 

Nathan turned around in time to see Josiah's eyes widen in realisation, before the preacher's gaze shifted down the hallway. Before Nathan could say another word, Josiah was already heading towards the room where Buck was meant to be resting. Brushing past Mary, Nathan followed Josiah, already aware of what they would find when they reached the spare room.

Josiah entered and saw it was empty, as was the bed they'd left Buck. The preacher let out a soft curse under his breath, and Nathan could see Josiah rebuking himself for not guessing Buck could be just as susceptible to Polidori's sway as the rest of Four Corners. 

"Damn it," Josiah swore. "I was supposed to guard my flock..."

Like the rest of the seven, Josiah believed Buck's earlier defence of Alex, might have made him immune to Polidori's power. But the assumption was wrong and now Alex and Buck were out there, heading towards Polidori, and God only knew what terrible fate. 

Nathan placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "you couldn't have known. The son of a bitch's power is strong. It took everything I had to fight it. If it was for...." his words faltered, but he didn't need to explain. 

Josiah met his eyes and nodded in understanding. 

"Oh God," Mary exclaimed from the doorway, seeing it empty before she disappeared down the hallway to raise the alarm. "I better go tell Chris," she started to say when she realised what that would entail. "And Vin." 

Both men stiffened, grateful Mary was volunteering to do it as she walked down the hallway. Neither man wanted to be the one to tell Vin Alex was gone. 

"Hey," Nathan suddenly realised something. In their discovery of Buck and Alex's absence, both men had not noticed the sudden change in the environment. "It's quiet." 

Indeed, as Nathan went to investigate at the nearest window, the pounding and banging against the walls had suddenly stopped. As both men peered out the window, they could see the mob that was so determined to get into the building, giving up their efforts and dispersing from the front of the building. They scattered in all directions, some looking slightly puzzled by what they had been doing, others heading home as if the mania that gripped them was a dream they'd just awakened from. However, a large group was walking dazed, down the main street. They moved like wraiths across the dusty road, oblivious to everything except the unspoken destination in their minds. 

"They're going to him," Nathan said with absolute certainty.

"Yeah," Josiah nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Josiah knew if they didn't get to Buck and Alex soon, they were never going to find them again. "He's getting ready to leave and bringing his herd in." 

"ALEX!"

The stomping of feet running up the staircase told both men that Vin Tanner had just been told Alex was gone. As they went to the door of the room, they saw Vin reaching the top of the stairs, and though he registered Nathan's presence, Vin's mind was too filled with Alex to do anything else. The tracker ran past them both as he headed towards Alex's bedroom as if he needed to see for himself, she was gone. 

Chris followed closely, and like Vin, Chris's eyes widened at the sight of him. Nathan wasn't sure if the expression on Chris's face was one of relief or caution. Not that the healer could blame Chris for his ambivalence, Nathan hadn't exactly been himself the last two days and right now, Nathan could tell Chris was trying to understand how he remained free of Polidori's influence. 

"Nathan?" 

"I'm fine, Chris," Nathan assured him quickly. "I'm in my own mind. I got demons in my head a lot worse than anything Polidori can use against me. I know what he is and who my friends are." 

"Good," Chris patted him on the shoulder, grateful to see the return of his friend. "Glad to have you back." 

"Glad to be back," Nathan said quickly. "But we ain't got a lot of time. We've got to get to the carnival now, or we're never going to see Miss Alex or Buck again. I think he's getting ready to pull up stakes and leave. He's drawing all the folk he wants to take with him to the carnival, including Buck and Alex. If we don't get to him fast, they're going to leave and we'll never find them." 

Chris did not disagree, especially after what JD had discovered in William Style's journal. "I think you're right. We found something in Alex's father's journal. You're right Josiah, it is some kind of soul eater. I don't know for sure if it is exactly what Polidori is, but a lot of what's been described in the journal fits. The only thing is, he can't be killed. Hurt maybe, but not killed and as long as he's alive, everyone he's got snared is going to stay that way." 

Chris's explanation was interrupted when all three men saw Vin emerging from Alex's room. By the way Vin was brandishing his knife, Chris knew right away the tracker had every intention of getting on Peso and riding after Alex and Buck, with or without the rest of the seven. When it came to Alex, Vin lost all good sense, and this was no exception. 

"Vin take it easy," Chris tried to calm him down but could see by the way the storm in the tracker's eyes, nothing was going to stop him from leaving. 

"Like hell I will," Vin bit back sharply. "You know what he plans to do to her and the others once he gets his hands on them. I ain't letting him use Alex that way until there's nothing left of her!"

Vin was cursing himself for not guarding her himself. He should have known Polidori would have figured some way to get his hands on Alex. The fact the son of a bitch had come to the clinic himself told Vin how determined the man was to have her. Like goddamn Randall Mason, he thought furiously.

"Vin," Chris said again, clamping a hand on Vin's shoulder, halting the younger man before he went any further. "We're not going to let him have anyone, but if we rush in blind, we'll never reach her. You know what we're up against, what kind of monster Polidori is. If Styles's journal is right, we can't kill him until we find out which caravan is his, and if he's got people under his sway like the folks outside, they'll die before they let you get anywhere near him." 

"Then what do we do?" Vin demanded. "How are we going to find out which one is his?"

A thought suddenly occured to Josiah as the question hung in the air. 

"I think I know how." 


	19. Offering

Mud splattered in all directions as the six riders galloped across the unused trail, overgrown with weeds and shrubs. The meeting of rain and heat choked the air with a layer of fog as if the world had cracked open like an egg, allowing the dark things existing in the limbo between the realities to seep out. Perhaps it was always open, and they just never noticed until now. The more Chris Larabee thought about it, the more he believed this was the case. If Sebastian Polidori was a soul-eater, then there were things just beneath the surface of what they knew, lurking in the dark, stealing people away like foxes stealing from a henhouse. 

After this, Chris could never take comfort in thinking he was alone in the dark again. 

Their plan, such as it was, relied on a most uncertain foundation, but Chris knew they had until daylight to make it work. Although he was convinced the night was Polidori's time of power, Chris knew to beat him, they had to fight him on his own terms. Chris knew they would never get close to him in daylight and furthermore as Nathan suspected, now Polidori had Alex and the people he needed, Polidori would be leaving. 

Something told Chris, if Polidori and his carnival left, they would never see Buck or Alex again. 

Beside him, Chris glanced at Vin and saw the fear in his best friend's face, understanding the man's anxieties all too well. Chris remembered tearing Vin off Randall Mason when the son of a bitch put a bullet in Alex's back. Until that moment, Chris had never seen the full torrent of Vin Tanner's rage unleashed. The gunslinger had no doubt if he hadn't pulled Vin off Randall, the tracker would have killed the man with his bare hands.

Vin went through life, stoically accepting everything that happened with a serene calm Chris admired. The gunslinger suspected this was the product of a hard existence, beaten into Vin after his mother's death, where he was forced to walk through the years, virtually alone. Few things provoked an incendiary response, and when it did, it was almost always because of how much he guarded his heart. 

When he became involved with Charlotte Richmond, his inability to see reason told Chris exactly how hard Vin fell for the lady. Chris never discussed the opposite sex with Vin, not even around the campfire, when they were all jawing about the women they'd had. Vin always remained oddly silent, and it occurred to Chris after the business with Charlotte, it was because when Vin loved, it was never a dalliance. When he loved, it was all or nothing as it had been with Charlotte.

If Chris and Vin shared that kind of relationship, he would have advised the tracker great loves didn't come with doubt. If you possessed them and ignored them for fear of tarnishing the feeling, then it probably wasn't a good one, to begin with. Chris supposed it was why with Alex, Vin had taken his time, even though once Chris became aware of Vin's feelings, he saw just how deeply the younger man was smitten. 

Now, as he looked at Vin going after Polidori, Chris knew he had to keep a rein on the tracker because Christ only knew how Vin would react if Alex was harmed.

Reaching the patch of forest they knew to be the extreme edge of the Hollister property where the carnival was situated, Chris tugged at the reins of his horse and brought Pony to a standstill. The animal came to a halt beneath him with the others in the stable doing the same. The rain was still teeming around their ears when they dismounted, aware they would have to make the rest of the journey on foot if they intended on sneaking into the showground. 

Vin surveyed the area, his night vision allowing him to see better than the others if anyone was about, spying on their arrival. Upon giving Chris a slight nod to indicate their presence remained unnoticed for now, Chris gestured the rest of the seven forward. The six men, conscious of their missing number, leaned into a huddle, ignoring the urgency pressing against their spines, awaiting orders of what was to be done. The rain was coming down on them, dribbling off the brims of their hats and soaking into their coats.

"Alright!" Chris spoke over the hiss of rain, "You all know what to do. If the townspeople are still there, the only way we can help them is by putting Polidori down for good. We can't do that until we find out where he bunks down." 

"We are really proceeding on the notion, Mr Polidori is some kind of supernatural creature?" Ezra's words were not so much a question but rather a statement of incredulity at their circumstances. 

"He is," Nathan assured them, knowing all too well what took place in his head since his encounter with the man. Even now, he shuddered a little at the way his mind had been so twisted out of shape. "Trust me." 

"Don't matter whether he is or not," Vin growled abruptly, tiring of the unnecessary chatter when they ought to be going after Alex and Buck. "What he does, what he's probably been doing for God only knows how long, has gotta be stopped." 

"Yeah," JD agreed, thinking about how he almost condemned Casey and possibly himself to a terrible fate because he allowed Polidori and his people to get into his head and exploit his fears.

"Remember," Josiah added, "if we run into him, we don't touch him. It wouldn't do any good, and we'll probably get ourselves killed. When we put him down, we have to do it right, or it will be for nothing." 

* * *

It wasn't until Buck Wilmington faced Polidori again, the fugue ensnaring his mind, leading him to steal Alex away from her bed, began to lift. Perhaps it was the sight of the man, even in his human guise, that made the lawman from Four Corners remember himself. Or maybe, the tiny voice in the back of his head, the one clawing the insides of his skull, trying to make itself heard, was finally loud enough to register. 

Buck stood amongst the others under the big top, hearing the oddly comforting sound of rain pelting against the canvas. Blinking once or twice as if he needed to focus his eyes after being shrouded in darkness for too long, he saw familiar faces. Virgil Watson, Gloria Potter, Bernadette Freeman, just to name a few. They were staring at Polidori in rapt attention, with sawdust beneath their feet and the rest of the carnival surrounding them like they were livestock, about to be set upon by wolves. 

No longer resembling the colourful, beautiful folk they had been when the carnival first rolled into town, their true selves were finally exposed. Their eyes vanished into their skulls, with the reflection of black oil staring back instead. Their skins were almost grey and grainy, reminding Buck of petrified wood, and their mouths agape because all of them were hungry, revealing sharp needle-like teeth. The hunger reeked off them like the fetid stench of entrails and blood left to rot in a mountain lion's den.

He could still feel the thoughts in his mind cushioned by cotton wool, robbing him of clarity, even though he possessed enough sense to know this was an awful situation he now found himself. 

Real focus came to him when he saw Alex in the arms of the circus strong man, Goliath. She was unconscious, still drugged from the effects of the chloroform and as if cold water was flung in his face, Buck remembered the part he played in bringing her here. The horror of it rose up from the pit of his stomach, rushed into his mouth and choked him like invisible talons across his throat. Doubling over, he almost puked except there was nothing to regurgitate except his self-loathing. How could he have done that? How could he bring her to this bastard? Closing his eyes, he knew why. Polidori used the one person in Buck's life he could not deny, his sainted mother. 

Buck had to get Alex out of here, he had to save her before Polidori violated her again. She'd tried to help him, to heal him and he repaid her kindness by delivering her into the arms of this monster. For her sake and Vin's, he had to reach Alex somehow. 

"My friends, we once again come to another night of _Hebnefer _with these new offerings!"

Polidori gestured to the townsfolk with arms spread as if he were a preacher on the pulpit preparing to offer communion to his congregation. Buck reached for his gun and realised he had never taken it when he snuck out of the clinic with Alex. Had Polidori told him to leave it behind, knowing when he was in his right mind again, Buck would be powerless to stop his grisly fate? 

Buck had no idea what _Hebnefer _was, but judging by the look of the carnival folk, gnashing their teeth, making animal noises that would follow him to the grave, Buck knew he did not wish to find out. He could see the drool rolling down the corners of their mouths and wondered how they could be hungry. Hadn't they been feeding on the townsfolk for days? Feeding on him? His stomach hollowed at the thought. Then it occurred to him that was just the taste. 

As Polidori stated, _this _was the feast. 

The place they now occupied, surrounded by the carnival folk, was nothing less than the killing floor of an abattoir, and the slaughter was about to begin. Somehow, he had to wake them up! They still thought Polidori could keep his promises, that the magic beans they traded for their souls, were going to yield them their dreams in the sky. If only they knew what he looked like. What he really was. The monstrous face, full of tentacles that slithered. The sight of him could have driven lesser men insane. 

"Virgil," Buck hissed, aware he could never get to Alex, not before the carnival folk pounced. His only hope was waking up the others. "Virgil, snap out of it!"

Virgil said nothing, barely registering his words. He was captivated by whatever he saw inside his mind, and Buck suspected it was whatever Polidori promised to gain his fealty. 

"I'm afraid that won't help, Mr Wilmington," Polidori's voice suddenly spoke up, addressing him across the sawdust. 

Buck froze and looked up at Polidori who was staring directly at him. When their eyes made contact, he turned briefly to the strongman and nodded. The hulk returned the gesture and started moving towards the open flap of the tent. Buck tried to go after her but was halted when the carnies around him snarled louder, their ferocity aimed squarely in his direction as a warning to stay where he was or face the terrible consequences. 

"What did you do to him?" Buck hissed, meeting Polidori's eyes. 

"Exactly what he promised," Darvell stepped forward as Polidori nodded, giving him leave to speak the way a man commanded the dog at his feet. 

"You're selling them lies!" Buck bit back, "messing up people's minds, so they turn against their own." 

"Not at all," Darvell grinned. "Sebastian never gives you anything you don't want. You, yourself came here because of a song your dear sainted mother sang. How many times after you've finished with some beautiful woman whose given you her heart and soul, wondering why she couldn't make you feel the way your mother did, with the safety and the love only she could provide. Sebastian gave you that, gave you a piece of her, just for a little while."

Buck closed his eyes and knew some of Darvell's words were true. His mother was the first woman who loved him, and his life was spent chasing the feeling he got when she would look at him and tell Buck without saying a word, he was her universe. To this day, he'd never seen that, although sometimes he thought he recognised embers of it, penetrating the walls guarding Inez's true feelings for him.

"Maybe I want her back but not enough to sell out my friends, not enough to sell out Alex! You made me do that!"

"And are you so sure you sold out Alex? Right now, that lovely doctor is in a beautiful place, where she is travelling the world, experiencing adventures you can't even imagine with her tracker. She'll have that for the rest of her life, even longer when she takes her place with us. Even if he isn't with her, she'll never be without him. Can't you see that's a kindness?"

"As offerings Buck," Polidori took up the explanation. "Everyone here is getting everything they ever wanted. Virgil is with his wife, Cora. Gloria over there," he gestured to Gloria, who was still wearing the same blank expression as the hardware store owner, "she's running her store, with her children and her husband. She's happy. They all are."

"And me?" Buck glared at him. "How come you ain't done the same thing to me?

"Because," Polidori's eyes narrowed and though the human mask remained in place, Buck could see the fury of the creature he had thwarted when it first tried to take Alex. "I want you to die screaming."

As he said those words, he heard the gnashing of teeth grow louder, the snarling sounds of feeding about to take place and Buck knew, he was no longer in any position to help the townspeople, he had to get out of here, get out and tell Chris and the others everything before it was too late. However, as the creatures, he wouldn't call them people anymore, tightened the ring of teeth around the offerings as Polidori put it, he knew that was going to be a slim hope. 

Refusing to give up, not when he had his mind back to fight, Buck braced himself to face them...

An explosion ripped through the air. 

The force of it was loud enough to startle everyone, even the townsfolk gripped in their trances, back to reality. The explosion penetrated the teeming rain as if lightning had struck the ground within the campsite itself. Just as the shock began to sink in, another explosion was heard. This time, it followed the sound of wood being obliterated. The force of the blast could be felt through the ground and as he saw the spell cast over the townsfolk fracturing, realised he might be able to reach them now. 

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Buck shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Unknowingly providing more incentive, the third blast blew in the side of the big top, shredding the canvas and snapping the main support beam holding up the tent. As the tall piece of lumber began to topple over, panic spread across the group and everyone scattered. 

"Find out what's happening!" He heard Polidori shout and Buck took the opportunity to run, heading in the direction of where Goliath had gone with Alex. 

* * *

When they reached the carnival, everything was quiet. 

Breaking the line of trees surrounding the cleared space of the Hollister property, the temporary showground was oddly devoid of its folk. The stands were empty, there were no lights in any of the wagons, no cheerful calliope music playing in the background. The entire campsite glistening under the teeming rain looked grey and ominous. Only the big top, which stood above all the wagons and smaller tents like some dark temple commanding worship, had any signs of life, Light poured out of the partially open flap, the glow not at all welcoming. 

If anything, it made the lawmen think of an open mouth, waiting to swallow them whole. 

Yet all was not silent because they could hear the sounds of enraptured voices even through the hiss of rain. There were other sounds as well, one that made Vin Tanner, shudder with discomfort. Hearing those noises, after so many years spent in the wilderness, made him want to rush out and find Alex, unable to bear the idea she might be in the middle of that obscene chorus. There were terrible things afoot tonight and knowing Alex might be lost to them was more than he could stomach. 

Next to him, Chris Larabee was well aware of Vin's deteriorating mental state, aware that it wouldn't take much for the tracker to rush out impulsively to save his doctor. However, Chris also knew if he did that, the only thing his best friend would succeed in doing, was getting his fool self killed. Not that Chris could blame him for his impatience. If it were Mary. Chris would be no different. Still, he chose to maintain his calm for Vin's sake because someone had to think clearly for the tracker's benefit. 

Emerging from their hiding place, they were able to conduct a search of the area, aware whatever was taking place in the large tent, occupied the singular attention of all the circus folk. All life that wasn't their own was coming from the big top with voices so excited it sounded like a gospel revival. But it did not last long because when the silence descended again, they noticed what Vin had heard before all of them, the sound of animal-like snarling from all too human throats. That was enough for Chris. He didn't need to know what was happening within the big top to understand they were out of time. 

Before they left Four Corners, Chris had come up with a plan. The only plan he could come up with under the circumstances. While he had no idea whether or not William Styles was right, he did understand Polidori's machinations since arriving in Four Corners. The carnival was a trap, an elaborate trap with only one purpose, to snare the prey for his feeding. In knowing this, Chris knew he would never allow his minions to be stronger than him. And their purpose was to be the expendable chaff to protect himself if he were in danger. So while he might be invulnerable outside his lair, Chris was sure his circus people were not.

"Josiah, are you sure about this?" Chris asked the former preacher as they prepared to break up and move into their assigned position. Josiah had volunteered to undertake the task of finding how they could discover Polidori's lair, and while it was the best chance they had, Chris also thought it was a hell of a gamble. 

"Yeah," Josiah nodded his expression like carved stone, although inwardly he hoped his faith was not misplaced. "I think so." The preacher was aware he was about to enter the realm of the unholy, but he believed in God, even if he was not always equal to the Almighty's grace. "If it's all possible, I'll reach her." 

"Alright," Chris nodded, still uncertain Josiah was right about this. "Me and Vin will keep an eye out for Polidori, see where he's taken Alex." 

At the mention of her name, Vin's jaw tensed, as if the word itself felt like lashes against the skin until he retrieved her from the clutches of the monster Polidori was. 

"The rest of you," Chris regarded JD, Ezra and Nathan. "Find Buck once the smoke clears." 

"We shall locate him," Ezra stated firmly staring at the big top, the gambler's eyes hard like pieces of turquoise. Somewhere in this place, was the young girl who tried to warn them of this horror, and was probably dead because of it. He wanted to avenge her since he was unable to save her. "Once we throw our rocks into their anthill, I am certain we will create enough chaos to surface Mr Wilmington." 

"Let's get to it," Vin said impatiently, heading towards an unmanned food stall, producing the stick of dynamite from beneath his buckskin coat. The rest of the seven did the same, except for Chris who stuck with the tracker less Vin did anything stupid, which in his state of mind was entirely possible. Beneath Chris's duster, he too was carrying the explosives. They'd raided Virgil Watson's store of every stick of it they could find before they left town. The circus had been the trap that ensnared half of Four Corners, it was the mechanism by which Polidori had blighted God only knew how many communities. 

Chris intended on obliterating it off the face of the world. 

As the rest of the seven scattered, Chris reached Vin was lighting the fuse on the dynamite he was holding, sheltered from the rain by the stand's awning. It didn't take long for the fuse sparked to life, coiling into ash as it made its way rapidly to the gelignite interior. Vin flung it into the middle of the stand, not caring when it disappeared under a bench.

"Come on!" Chris urged, and both men started running as the thin fuse curled as it burned, needing only seconds before it reached its final purpose. 

The blast and the ensuing shockwave was powerful enough to make the ground beneath them shudder, with both men almost slipping across the slick ground. Fragments of wood and mud pelted their backs as they ran for cover, with neither needing to look behind them to know the stand was utterly obliterated. As debris rained down over their heads, Chris and Vin took cover behind another stall, this one hosting a ring toss game when it was operating. When they looked to see their handiwork, all that remained was a ruin of jagged woods, the flames from the explosion rapidly being snuffed out by the teeming rain. 

"Well if that don't rattle them loose, nothing will," Chris told Vin.

Vin didn't have a chance to respond because another thunderous explosion was heard, this time, it was one of the wagons bearing the brunt of the dynamite assault. Once again, the ground quaked as covered the wooden home was blown apart. From what remained of the wreckage, Chris recognised the smoking fragments and the one remaining wheel, not entirely charred black, belonging to Madame Esmerelda and knew this destruction was delivered courtesy of one JD Dunne. 

Similar explosions were erupting across the campsite, and as Chris and Vin neared the big top where Vin was convinced Alex was at this time, both men sighted Josiah Sanchez tossing a stick of dynamite against the side of the tent. It hit the canvas and slid to the ground, the fuse remaining lit despite the rain. Disappearing into the straw covering the ground next to it, the flames made an attempt to ignite the wet hay without success and then focussed instead of burning to its conclusion. 

The blast did not bring down the tent entirely, but it was close. As the canvas was torn apart and a support beam snapped in half, the firm shape of the big top began to sag. People started to run outside as the panic Chris hoped to create by this violence, was finally achieved. Even more so, the gunslinger had hoped this thunderous assault might be enough to snap the townspeople of their delirium. As they started running through the flap, frightened out of their wits and desperate to escape the destruction, Josiah realised self-preservation was powerful enough to snap anyone's senses back to normal from whatever stupor Polidori used to command them. 

Josiah saw familiar faces staggering out of the big top, their expression dazed as if they had awakened from a dream with no idea where they were. As the rain-battered across their faces, further washing away the oily slick of Polidori's power, Josiah saw them returning to themselves, blinking and rubbing their eyes, like sleepers who finally awakened. As the rest of his comrades continued the explosive assault on the carnival, what emerged on the heels of the fleeing townsfolk made Josiah's blood run cold. 

Creatures that might have been people once emerged. Like insane parodies of human beings, they appeared with their sunken dark eyes and their needle-sharp teeth, gnashing their fang-like animals about to hunt their prey. Refusing to be denied their feast, they ran after the townsfolk of Four Corners, preparing to tear them apart. 

As he saw one face in particular, his stomach clenched at the realisation the monstrosity who also caught sight of him, in his astonishment and horror, was the same person he'd taken a walk with, who warned him to protect his flock. The same woman whose help he'd hope to enlist to find Polidori's lair.

_Salome_.

"Mother of God," Josiah whispered when she closed in on him, horrified by her monstrous transformation.

"Didn't I tell you," Salome's voice sounding like the last gurgle of a draining sink, "to protect your flock?" 


	20. Showground

If there was one advantage in pursuing a seven-foot-tall behemoth, through the rainy night across a carnival infested with monsters, it was he tended to stick out. 

Convinced the chaos outside was caused by the detonation of dynamite, Buck took advantage of the situation and slipped past Polidori's monsters to go after Alex.

It was bad enough he was used by Polidori to abduct the doctor for whatever dark purpose the man intended, Buck was determined to rescue the lady from her unfortunate circumstances. As more and more explosions erupted around him, decimating the caravans in the showground, Buck was reminded of the Powder Man's assault on the wagon train the seven escorted almost a year ago.

Of course this time, Buck was certain the Powder Man might have been Chris Larabee and the rest of the seven. 

With the explosions making his ears ring from the deafening bursts to the smoke meandering through the ruined stalls and still standing tents, it became harder and harder to see. It seemed as if brushstrokes of grey were being painted across the canvas of the night. Even the rain seemed incapable of snuffing out the smoke, and as the downpour washed all over Buck, the cold water against his skin banished the last traces of stupor from his mind. He didn't quite feel invigorated by the wet and the cold, but he did feel ready to fight to the death to save Alex, for Vin's sake. 

Goliath stood a head over everyone was he navigated through the bodies scattering in all directions. Some were the townsfolk running for their lives, desperate to escape the blasts booming around them, while the others were fleeing the creatures who served Polidori. As Buck saw the strong man carrying Alex who remained in her unconscious state, he was painfully aware he was unarmed. If any of those creatures tried to stop him, he'd only have his fists to get past them. 

It didn't matter, Buck told himself. He was going to help Alex. He was the one who brought her here, and if it meant fighting bare-knuckled, then that was what he was going to do. As Buck continued forward, the slick ground threatened to make him lose his footing. He could still see Goliath, moving swiftly past the tents and wagons. Where was he going?. If Buck didn't know better, he would swear the man was heading away from the carnival. 

Suddenly, something leapt out of the darkness and the smoke, moving so fast Buck could have been forgiven for thinking it was an animal springing out of its den. He wasn't far wrong. Landing on his back, her perfume now smelling like the dried, rotten flowers on a forgotten grave, was Titania. She was no longer the dark-haired beauty that lured him into her clutches with a kiss, but was snarling and hissing like a hellcat ready to take a bite out of him. 

And she did. 

Buck uttered a grunt of pain when he felt those needle-like teeth sink into his bicep. The pain was sharp and blinding, and for a moment, agony covered his eyes in a red veil. As her teeth sunk in, he reacted instinctively, flipping her over his shoulder with all the strength he possessed. She uttered a scream of indignation as she was wrenched free of his flesh, landing hard against the ground and splattering mud in all directions.

"I'm going to rip out your throat!" She screeched, flipping onto her hands and knees before she launched herself at him again, teeth bare and her nails ready to rip him apart as if they were attached to claws, not fingers. 

"You can try," Buck grunted, his arm stinging in pain. Nevertheless, Buck was ready for her this time. While he had been clutching his bleeding shoulder, searching for a weapon to fight her off with, he'd caught sight of something that would do in a pinch. Bracing himself, he saw her leap at him and thought she sprang like a mountain lion if a mountain lion was a crazed supernatural bitch. 

Without thinking twice, he grabbed her before she reached him, his hands clutching both her arms and flipped her on her back. She uttered another howl of fury and indignation, with that grotesque slithery tongue slipping out of her mouth trying to reach him. Buck almost recoiled, but he knew he had once chance at this, and getting squeamish right now was only going to get him dead. Before she had any chance to fight him, Buck slammed her against the ground. 

And unto the broken tent peg sticking out from the mud.

The force of her landing, coupled with his strength, ensured the jagged piece of wood, strong enough and thick enough to hold a tent down even in the worst gale, tore through her body. The sharp point penetrated skin, muscle and bone before emerging through her chest. Her eyes widened in shock as death came upon her so quickly, she had no time to prepare as her heart was cleaved in two. She spasmed for a second before her body went limp and her head lolled back in final repose. With a loud rasp, her last breath left her, and that obscene tongue flopped lifelessly along the side of her grey cheek. 

"NO!!!!"

The scream came from Hermia, who was staring at her sister's dead body in horror and dismay. Like Titania, all traces of the seductive woman she had been was gone. What remained was the monstrous creature that tried to drain his soul from him that night in their caravan. Her face revealed her anguish at her sister's demise, but that emotion dissipated quickly when she lifted her chin and turned to him. Sorrow became bald anger, and she spoke with a voice not quite human, but not quite animal either. 

"You're going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you," she stalked him with menace, and Buck knew if he attempted to bolt, she would lunge as Titania had done. "I won't kill you quickly like you did my sister. You're going to beg me to kill you!" She hissed at him, bearing those sharp teeth, no they were fangs, he thought, dripping with saliva. Through her parted red lips, he saw the same vile tongue snaking out of her mouth. Buck felt his stomach clench and knew he had better think about running because she was about to pounce. 

Her eyes narrowed in calculation, aware he was about to flee. Her red lips curled into a smile at the anticipation of a chase. Until a gunshot startled them both by its sudden boom in their ears. For Hermia, it was the last sound she would ever hear because the centre of her forehead exploded outwards. Buck took a step backwards as blood and bone splattered in all directions. Chunks of it stained his shirt before he realised with horror, her blood was all wrong. It was thick and not red, but almost black and congealed like sludge. 

"Jesus," Buck stepped back, aghast, trying to wipe the stuff off him when suddenly he heard the sweetest sound imaginable. 

"BUCK!" 

JD Dunne appeared in front of him, clutching the gun that ended Hermia's existence for good. Even though he looked clearly relieved to see Buck, there was a hint of caution in his manner as he approached. Behind him was Ezra and Nathan, who also looked at him with the same hesitation. It took a second for Buck to realise why. Why shouldn't they be worried? Hadn't he run out of them and stolen Alex in the process?

"I'm fine," Buck quickly assured them. "Whatever that son of a bitch did to me, is done. He ain't in my head no more." 

"Are you sure?" JD asked straddling worry and hope. 

"I'm fine JD," Buck approached him and dropped a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Thanks for saving my ass." 

"You're hurt," Nathan's concern for Buck's state of mind was immediately forgotten at the sight of the teeth marks in his shoulder. "Did one of those things take a bite out of you?" 

"Yeah," Buck winced, glancing at Titania's dead form.

"Well," Ezra surveyed the scene and knew they could not linger. "It seems that animal magnetism of yours is still doing wonders with the ladies." 

* * *

It felt as if they had stepped out of time and were removed from everything transpiring around them. As Josiah stood rooted to the spot, watching the creatures that were the carnival folk descending on the fleeing locals, while the seven were stepping in to protect their friends and neighbours, he only saw Salome. A part of him had difficulty imagining this creature with the grey skin, the sunken eyes and needle-sharp teeth as the woman who tried to warn him of the danger posed by the carnival. 

She resembled nothing of the exotic creature who coiled a python named Mortimer around her neck, and danced to the tune of the _pungi_, the flute played by Sanjay during her performance. Instead, she looked like a creature straight out of hell, and Josiah wondered what on Earth would have possessed her to surrender her soul so completely when it was clear she was not one who wished harm. Not if she cared enough to warn him of danger. 

"Are you going to kill me now Salome? Perhaps take my head like your namesake took the Baptist’s?" 

"I told you," she managed to say, and her voice was no longer soft and cultured as it had been when they spoke beneath the canvas that was the Cavern of a Thousand Mysteries, "I told you to let us do what we had to, and we'd go! No one would get hurt!" 

Josiah stared at her incredulously. 

"No one? Look at yourself, look at what you have become! No one would get hurt? Tell that to Sally and Elden Reacher. They're dead! Friends and neighbours are attacking each other, attacking us! Polidori sent them after us to kill us! I don't think you're naive enough to believe that was ever possible. What about you? Aren't you harmed, what's been done to you is harm, Salome." 

"It's too late for me!" She hissed but in her angry voice, there was also anguish. "You don't know what it was like Josiah, what he rescued me from, what he rescued us _all _from. We were desperate, without hope. He gave us a family! He _made _us a family." 

"Except none of you can't leave," Josiah pointed out. "Isn't that right?" 

Her chin dropping gave him his answer. 

When she faced him again, there were tears in her eyes, and it ran down her grey cheeks in dark rivulets of oil. "There's no redemption for me Josiah."

"THere's always redemption Salome," he insisted, wishing to reason with this demon he still saw as a woman. "You can leave Polidori! You can stay here with us. Whatever this thing is he's done to you, we can free you! Not just you," he regarded the others currently fighting with his comrades, "all of you!"

"Free me?" She stared at him. "You don't even know what he is!"

"He's a soul eater," Josiah stated without hesitation. "He’s using you like one would store meat in the cellar for winter. You're not family to him, your supply. But we can help free you, we know how to now. Out here, he can't be killed, but he can if we find out where he bunks down, we can kill him. If you showed me where his lair, I could free you, not just you, but all the others. We know how." 

"You're lying!" She bit back, certain this was a ruse. "He's been alive for thousands of years Josiah! Thousands! He's managed to stay alive because he knows how to defeat those who come after him. I don't care if he kills me for helping you, but I _do _care if he kills you. You were kind to me Josiah, the walk we took and the talk, it's been so long since someone tried to get to know me. I don't want to see you hurt." 

"Then help me now Salome because he won't let us live, not with what we know about him. He won't take the risk." Josiah didn't know whether Polidori was aware they knew how to end him, but was confident it was knowledge the soul eater would not abide anyone possessing. A thought occurred to him as her last words sunk into his mind. 

"Is Salome even your name?"

She stared at him for a moment at the question and for a second, puzzlement crossed her face as if it was so long since someone asked the question, she no longer remembered. Concentrating hard on the answer, Josiah doubted she noticed when her form shifted back into the woman he first met, the beautiful exotic creature with the charming smile and the elegant voice.

"My name is Cassandra," she whispered and her face twisted into an expression of bittersweet regret. "That's what my papa called me, Cassandra." 

"Cassandra," Josiah smiled, "that's pretty. Like Cassandra of Troy. Your namesake tried to warn everyone of danger, but no one listened. I'm listening now Cassandra. We know what kind of creature he is, we know how to kill him, and we know how to free everyone's he's captured. But to do that, we need to know where his lair is. Speak your truth one last time Cassandra, you'll be heard." 

"Are you sure, Josiah?" She looked at him, torn between her fear of Polidori, and her affection for him. "Are you sure you can kill him? So many have tried and failed. He'll destroy your town if you fail, you know that right?"

"Yes," Josiah said with a nod. "I know that, but I think he'll destroy Four Corners anyway unless we put a stop to it. If there's even a chance we can do that, then we have to try." 

Salome, or rather Cassandra, said nothing for a moment, contemplating his words. Josiah studied her, wondering who she had been before the carnival. What terrible circumstances had driven her to make a devil's bargain for escape? Josiah honestly believed she sold her soul for immortality only to learn it was still damnation, served on Earth instead of hell. When she raised her eyes to him, he saw fresh tears, it spilled down her cheeks and Josiah could well believe she was Cassandra of Euripides Trojan Women. 

Almost quietly, she told Josiah what he needed to know. 

"Thank you, Cassandra," Josiah said kindly. "Thank you."

She nodded, and it was the acknowledgement of someone who accepted she was doomed. 

"Save us, Josiah," she said as he started to turn and seek out Chris and the others. "Save us and set us free." 

* * *

"Watch out!" Vin shoved Chris aside as another one of the carnies rushed at them. The gunslinger had already put down one of the creatures who was attempting to tear the town naysayer Mr Conklin apart when Chris intervened. Conklin, like so many others trying to flee the killing pen they willingly stepped into, was no longer in his state of delirium. He offered Chris a look of gratitude, which would last about as long as the next town crisis, where he would no doubt be back to decrying the seven as dangerous outlaws. 

Chris was yanked back as another of the carnies lunged at him, with their razor-sharp teeth and claws bared. The near-miss ended with the deafening blast of a sawn-off rifle catching the creature at point-blank range. The carnie, which Vin recognised as one of the acrobats, uttered an animalistic howl before being flung back into the mud. Another rushed at him from the side, but Vin reacted swiftly, flipping the gun in his hand and slammed its stock into his attacker's face. He was certain the crunch heard was the breaking of teeth as it staggered backwards. Before he had a chance to take aim, Chris, who was at his side recovered enough to get there first, emptying his remaining rounds in the creature's body. 

"Reload!" He issued Vin the warning as he fumbled for the shells in his duster pocket, prompting Vin to prime his mare's leg to fend off any attackers while the gunslinger was temporarily engaged. 

"I gotcha, pard," Vin replied smoothly, even though his eyes were scanning the place for any sign of Alex or for that matter, Polidori. The son of a bitch remained elusive, content to allow his minions to deal with the lawmen and to hunt down the fleeing locals of Four Corners. Vin caught sight of Bernadette Freeman being downed by one of the creatures, or the sword swallower he and Alex had seen the day of the carnival's arrival. The woman was lying on her back, crawling across her belly in the mud, screaming terrified as the man pinned her down with one knee, widening his jaws like some kind of damn snake about to take a bite. 

Vin didn't let him get that far. A well-aimed shot sent a bullet ripping through the man's neck. The force of the projectile tore through flesh bone and muscle without stopping. Vin had no idea where the round eventually ended up, but it went through Mrs Freeman's attacker to get there. Blood spurted out of his mouth, dark, vile stuff that splattered all over the woman's back before he collapsed across her legs, quite dead. The woman screamed, kicking her legs frantically to get out from under the corpse.

"Come on!" 

Gloria Potter offered Bernadette her hand, raising her eyes to Vin long enough to provide the tracker with a look of gratitude for more than just the return of her senses but the dark place her soul almost wound up. Vin tipped his hat at her slightly, before he surveyed the area once more, trying to see where the others were. He couldn't see the seven, but he could see folk who had been trapped in their malaise suddenly recovering their senses, realising perhaps in these last few second how close they had come to a fate worse than death. 

He saw Virgil Watson, waving what appeared to be a crowbar at one of the creatures, striking him hard enough across the face to send it stumbling backwards. Vin recognised Virgil's attacker as the man under the tent with Salome, Josiah's lady friend whom the preacher believed would help them. The man who had skin like Alex's was now no different than the rest of the monsters that were causing havoc throughout the showground. Not about to be put down by a hardware store owner armed with a rod, the man leapt to his feet about to attack when the long blade of a knife struck him in the centre of the back. He uttered a cry of pain and tried to turn around to see from where the attack had come. 

"Get moving Virgil!" Nathan Jackson ordered, emerging from the darkness to deliver Virgil his timely rescue. "Get anyone you can and get the hell out of here!"

"You ain't gotta tell me twice," Virgil nodded and hurried away to do just that. 

"Nathan," Vin called out across the gunfire and shrieks from the carnival folk who were no doubt fighting the rest of the seven across the showground. 

Nathan was about to answer when he saw Polidori. The soul eater was making his way across the showground, perfectly content to let his minions deal with the townsfolk and the lawmen. Nathan was about to turn to Chris and Vin when Nathan realised with dismay, Vin had already seen him and was sprinting across the muddy ground, heading straight for the owner of the Great Polidori circus.

"VIN!" Nathan shouted, but it was too late, Vin was beyond hearing him, beyond anything except the desire to reach Alex at all costs. 

* * *

Whether or not Polidori knew he was coming, Vin didn't care. 

As he bolted through the bodies, shoving the creatures out of his path, using the butt of his gun or shooting down any varmint stupid enough to get in his way, he only saw Polidori. Somewhere in this place, Polidori had Alex, and their search so far had not produced the doctor. Everyone else in the town had escaped and were running for their lives. Why wasn't Alex? The realisation she was still nowhere to be seen sent a surge of fear through him at what might have happened to her. 

Another carnie tried to get in his way, the magician Vin briefly registered before he raised his gun and fired once, putting a bullet through the man's grey skull. He went down hard, that awful mask still in place, not to mention that grotesque tongue half hanging down his chin, made Vin's stomach heave in disgust So far, Polidori had yet to see him, but Vin wasn't going to let him get any further than that. 

"POLIDORI! WHERE IS SHE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" 

Polidori halted in his steps at Vin's furious cry. He paused without any trace of concern and turned to Vin, with a smile of supreme confidence as if he had nothing to fear. 

"Where she belongs of course," Polidori answered over the sound of the teeming rain. "With me." 

* * *

Chris had just finished reloading his Peacemaker when the owner of the Polidori Circus came into view. The man, if he could be called that was using the carnage to make his way across the showground, no doubt retreating to his lair where he could sit out the fighting until the creatures under his command killed the trespassers or were killed themselves. Fodder, that's all they were to him, Chris thought as he saw Polidori leaving, oblivious to the bodies piling across the ground, caring little for the fact that most of them were his own people. 

"VIN!"

Chris turned sharply at Nathan's voice, just in time to see the tracker sprinting across the wet ground, putting down any carnie stupid enough to get in his way with ruthless expediency. Whether or not Polidori saw him yet, didn't matter. If William Styles was right, Vin wouldn't be able to kill the bastard because he wasn't in his lair. In fact, the only thing the tracker was going to do was probably get himself killed.

Cursing under his breath, Chris waved at Nathan to follow, hoping they would reach Polidori and Vin before it was too late. 


	21. Lair

Somewhere along the way, they lost Nathan. 

One minute the healer was at their side, the next Nathan spotted someone in trouble and had veered off the path they were taking through the carnival, incapable of ignoring anyone who needed help. They could no more stop him; than they could ask him to stop breathing. It was conditioning Nathan could not ignore, and he wouldn't be the man they respected and cared for if he did. It didn't matter, JD and Ezra were still at his side as Buck continued running through the rain and mist, in the direction he last saw Goliath headed with Alex. 

JD had loaned him one of the twin guns the young man carried and Buck was grateful for it, even if the shoulder Nathan quickly patched up still ached. If anything, the pain gave him clarity, slicing through the lingering fog left by Polidori's spell on his mind. As they raced through the showground, leaving behind the wagons and caravans, the carnival stands and the tents, now flared with breaths of fire from the dynamite attack, Buck had to wonder where the hell Goliath was going. It was clear the giant was heading off the campsite. 

"Mr Wilmington!" Ezra called out as they reached the edge of the carnival grounds and were faced with a wall of trees surrounding the Hollister property. "Are you sure we are going in the correct direction?" 

For a second, Buck hesitated, seeing nothing but a forest of darkness before them and knew if they went through it and he was wrong, they'd be leaving Chris and the others without their support, worse yet; they might never find Alex at all. Buck's guilt at the part he played in the lady's unfortunate circumstances stabbed at the core of him. His eyes dropped to the wet ground, about to answer when he sighted indentations in the mud that told him immediately, they were going in the right direction. 

Footprints!

Buck was nowhere the tracker Vin Tanner was, but he did know fresh ones when he saw them. Goliath was heavy enough on his own, but carrying Alex in his arms made sure he left some impressions in the ground, and fortunately for them, a trail to follow. It appeared Goliath was taking Alex out into the woods, although the reason for that was puzzling. 

"This way!" Buck answered Ezra's question by breaking into a run, his eyes scanning the tracks in the soil filling up with rainwater as he left the carnival behind. 

"Why would his lair be out here?" JD asked the obvious question as they approached the tree line. "I thought for sure it would be one of the caravans or wagons!" 

"You are attempting to apply logic to this?" Ezra gave him a look. "Consider our situation. We are in pursuit of a damsel about to be sacrificed to a creature that is most likely hundreds of years old, capable of twisting minds and sucking the souls out of our bodies, whilst travelling across the countryside with a troop of performers in a carnival."

JD supposed when placed into perspective like that, Polidori's lair kept separate from the rest of the carnival did not seem like the most outlandish thing after all. 

Surrounded by trees, Buck worried they might have lost the trail when he sighted something in the darkness that caught his attention immediately. For a second, he thought it was someone holding a lamp, but as he approached it, the glow of the light seemed odd. It wasn't like the radiance of a campfire, where the flames created an orb of light around itself, drawing men to it like moths to a fire. This looked more like the sunlight pouring in through the crack of a door in a dark room. Buck reached it first, breaking through the trees to a small clearing only to stop short. 

What was in front of him as a crimson line of light, like a half-lidded eye staring at him.

It ran through the air for almost six feet and without knowing how he knew, but believing it more intensely than he felt anything in his life, Buck knew this was a door. They had all assumed Polidori's lair was something earthly, the truth was more fantastic than that. It was a rip through the world. Once Buck Wilmington had the chance to meet a descendant from the future, who told him reality was not as immutable as they all believed. If you had the know-how, you could move through it. This was why Polidori managed to survive for so long. Even if you knew how to kill him, this was the mistake the others who tried to fight him probably made. 

"We're going in," Buck said without hesitation. 

"In?" Ezra exclaimed, his perfectly held composure nowhere in sight for once. "Where?" 

"Through there," Buck replied, taking a step towards it and feeling unclean when the reddish glow fell across his face. "That's where Alex is, I'm sure of it." 

"Mr Wilmington, we have no idea what that is...."

JD looked over his shoulder and asked pointedly, "does it matter?"

Ezra was about to answer and then remembered Alexandra. He had done much to earn her anger, and yet she forgave him. She'd been willing to ignore her deep abiding love for Vin to spare Ezra hurt. Even when she was furious with him, she still patched his wounds and eventually called him a friend again. While he would never feel for Alexandra what he felt for Julia, Ezra knew he could not leave her to that monster. He'd fail to protect Anna, he was damn well not going to fail Alexandra. 

"No," Ezra said firmly. "Not one _damn _bit."

Buck offered Ezra a nod of gratitude and then stepped through. 

* * *

As he had done with Randall Mason, Vin did not waste any time launching himself at Polidori on the cusp of the man's smug, arrogant words. 

Blind rage overtook him, Vin's anger was borne out of more than just this creature's belief Alex was better off without him, but how far Polidori took her from herself. Alex was a healer, it was ingrained in every part of her being. Like Nathan, she'd risk life and limb to get to someone hurt. This monster would strip away that boundless compassion. Vin didn't realise how much he loved that about Alex until he stood there in her clinic, listening to her talk of discarding everyone they cared for, to accept Polidori's offer of eternal life. When there was no doubt in his mind, the immortality she spoke of was a real-life Purgatory in the making. 

The price of eternal life was painfully revealed by the creatures he killed tonight. This was what she would become if she were allowed to be whisked away. 

"Where is she?" He threw a fist at the man's face as soon as they hit the ground, but instead of striking bone, what he struck was soft and pliant, like rubber. Vin blinked and realised he was not staring into a face, but the slithering mass of tentacles Buck described to them with such horror. Vin shrunk back, feeling the bile rise up his throat as he saw those large, yellow eyes staring back at him. Fumbling for his gun as he pushed away, Polidori recovered far more swiftly than Vin, grabbing Vin's head in his hands and pulled the tracker forward with superhuman strength. 

All Vin could see was that slithery tongue...mouth...Christ! What was it(?), snaking towards his mouth. For the first time in his life, pure unadulterated terror ran through Vin as he felt the cold, slimy appendage against his chin. What Buck described came back to haunt him and knew if he didn't get away from this creature, it was going to stick that thing down his throat the way it had done to Alex and drain his soul from his body, the way one drained a mug of beer. 

"Don't worry," Polidori spoke in an almost soothing voice. "She'll never be without you, even when you're dead."

Driven by outrage and panic, Vin found the blade of his knife and plunged it into Polidori's body in the act of utter desperation. Polidori uttered a scream of pain, that sounded like the screech of some wounded animal, and pulled back, tentacles flailing wildly as he retreated. Vin had driven the blade into his body, all the way to the hilt, between Polidori's ribs. 

He lashed out at Vin with a backhanded blow so strong, it lifted the tracker off the ground and sent him splattering hard against the mud. Vin felt his head swim, certain the bastard had knocked some teeth loose. Rolling on his back, Vin saw Polidori who was curled up in pain, straighten up abruptly, his face returning to its human visage as he pulled the knife from his flesh. Although it was clear he registered the pain, the stabbing did little else. Staring at the blade coated in black blood, Polidori uttered a curse before flinging the weapon away. 

"I am not going to waste my time even draining you," Polidori strode towards him. "I'm going to kill you and take your woman before your body is cold! By the time I'm done with her, she'll never even remember who you were." 

The mention of Alex reminded Vin what was at stake, that for him dying would be a merciful end, what her fate would be, was nothing less than hell. Scrambling for his mare's leg, he saw Polidori close in on him when suddenly out of nowhere, a low voice sounding like grated glass and hell given shape, spoke with a cold, deliberate greeting. 

"I don't think we've met." 

Polidori turned just in time to see the barrel of Chris Larabee's Peacemaker a second before it fired. 

The bullet struck the circus owner through his eye, causing dark blood to explode out the back of his skull. Polidori uttered an unearthly scream as his face shifted again and the human features vanished once more, replaced by the tentacles as if the agony was too much for him to maintain the facade. He staggered backwards, clutching the bulbous eye, oozing with dark blood after the bullet tore it to pieces. The shot should have killed him, but as Alex's Pa had written, Polidori couldn't be killed here. Still, it didn't mean he was immune from pain as he retreated from the gunslinger, in obvious agony. 

"MY CHILDREN!" He bellowed in a voice of a man speaking from the bottom of a well. "HELP ME!"

Everything went dead silent. 

The noises of the night's violence, the chase of the townsfolk, the crackling of fires surviving the rain, even the roar of gunfire, came to an abrupt stop. All that remained was the sound of rain, hissing lightly in the background. The mist surrounded them like a pen, as Polidori's words promised nothing but sinister harm. 

"Vin, you alright?" Nathan came up alongside him and offered Vin a hand. 

"Yeah," Vin nodded, taking the healer's hand and getting to his feet shakily.

Meanwhile, Chris stared at Polidori, containing his horror at the man's face, and wondered from what depths of hell this creature was birthed. It didn't matter, Chris told himself. The bullet he just put in Polidori's eye proved one thing; he might not be able to die out here, but there was no end of pain he could suffer. For an unkillable beast, that amounted to quite _a lot_. 

"Give us back Alex and get out of here," Chris warned coldly. "That's the only way you're leaving this town alive." 

Polidori, who was still clutching his face glared at Chris with his remaining good eye. "That time is past," he spoke in a voice that was a low snarl. "I would offer you the same terms, but I don't intend for any of you to leave here alive." 

As the words left his lips, there was movement around them, and Chris saw the appearance of the remaining carnival folk. The creatures stalked the three lawmen like a pack of wolves, ready to tear them apart to defend their master. Once again, Chris thought to himself, they were nothing to Polidori but fodder. They'd put themselves in front of a wall of bullets so he could escape. 

"This was your last and only warning Polidori," Chris ignored the looming threat and returned his attention to the soul-eater once more. "You won't get another." 

Polidori turned sharply to his minions and barked. "KILL THEM!" 

With an animalistic roar, the carnies launched themselves at the lawmen. Chris, Nathan and Vin had more or less expected this when Polidori screamed, wasting no time going for their guns. The gunslinger tried to put another bullet into the circus owner when Darvell came out of nowhere and launched himself at Chris. Like the rest of the carnival folk, he was a grotesque parody of himself, with teeth bared and fingers bent into claws. Gone was all trace of the snake oil salesman they faced off earlier that night. 

Chris opened fire without hesitation and had no trouble putting down a moving target. If he could shoot a tin cup in midair and then a human body offered less challenge than that. Two bullets struck Darvell in the chest, forcing a cry of pain from the man's lips as he continued in Chris's direction. The gunslinger side stepped Darvell's falling body and saw the ringmaster land on the mud, head first. Despite the soft ground, the angle of his descent snapped the man's neck on impact. A sickly squelch of bone penetrated through the air as he went limp. 

Whirling away from him, he saw Vin and Nathan similarly engaged, fighting off the creatures intending to kill them. The loud boom of a rifle was followed by the shriek of another creature being put down, Chris hesitated to call them people any more, the body slamming against the ground hard as Vin primed the mare's leg to fire again. Meanwhile, Nathan was alternating between his gun and his knives, although Chris didn't know how many blades he still had left. Fleetingly, he wondered where the hell Ezra and JD was in all this. Were they seeking Buck?" 

"CHRIS!" Vin shouted. 

Chris turned to see a carnie leap at him, but this time he didn't have time to draw. The weight of the creature's body toppled both of them, and Chris hit the ground while fighting off its flailing hands, attempting to scratch his eyes out while going for his throat. Chris slammed an elbow into its mouth, feeling pain flare across his skin, convinced he broke teeth, disorientating the thing just enough for him to roll them both over. As the creature prepared to throw him off, Chris dropped a knee onto the sternum of the man who he recognised as the one who sold Billy ice cream, before firing a bullet into his skull.

Climbing off his body, Chris heard the crash of glass and a loud woosh that immediately made him turn sharply. Someone had thrown a lamp into the middle of the space, clear of himself, Vin and Nathan. The oil splattered across the ground and ignited, sending up a small wall of flames into the air, temporarily driving the carnies back. Another lamp followed, exploding across the dirt in a spray of glass and fire. 

"You just going to stand there?" Josiah's voice boomed as he came into view, next to him was the woman Chris knew to be Salome. "Come on!" 

"Where's Polidori?" Vin hollered, searching the area for the master of the circus. 

"Retreating!" Chris answered as he hurried towards Josiah. "Josiah, do you know where he's headed?"

"Yeah," Josiah nodded, glancing at Cassandra, as they started running, with Chris, Vin and Nathan quickly catching up, so they weren't stationary for long. Leaving the scene at Cassandra's direction, Josiah was aware there would be pursuit as soon as the creatures recovered their shock. "We don't have a lot of time.." 

* * *

Buck stepped through the crack and found himself in an entirely different place.

Of course, he should have suspected it, since he guessed this was a door of some kind. One minute they were out in the open, with rain and darkness surrounding them, the next they were inside an enormous room, constructed with sandstone blocks. Doric columns spaced a few feet apart on either side of the room, held up the high ceiling, and the domed skylight revealed a sky not filled with stars, but swirls of colour like God was painting it into existence. 

"What in the world?" Ezra gasped behind him as they stepped into the room. The furnishing resembled something from ancient Rome or Egypt, with two thousand years of history emblazoned against the walls in the artwork. Whether it was paintings, sculptures, frescoes depicting the great pyramids, there was no denying this was more than just Polidori's lair. It was his home. 

"I think..." Buck said staring at the Neververse beyond the dome. "I think this is where he's really from." 

Perhaps it was the connection created when Polidori's minions had used him for their feast, but Buck knew this was the truth. Whatever this place was they just stepped into, it was where Polidori originated. Somehow, he'd slipped through the realms to infest their world and perhaps it was also why he was unable to die there, why returning home would make him mortal again.

"Buck watch out!" JD shouted, suddenly shoving him out of the way and both men tumbled to the floor, as what appeared to be a heavy wing chair crashed where Buck was standing, completely demolished.

Looking up at the same time, they saw Goliath charging at them. Resembling the rest of his transformed brethren outside, the size of him made him even more terrifying if it was possible. Ezra's reaction was swift, and he managed to squeeze off one round, which impacted on the man's shoulder. Goliath flinched at the pain but did not falter in his steps, ploughing into the gambler before slamming him against a column, with enough force for Ezra to utter a groan of pain on impact. His gun fell out of his hand, hitting the floor with a loud thud and discharging a single bullet into a wall. 

"Ezra!" Buck scrambled to his feet along with JD, going to Ezra's aid. 

The gambler was still dazed from the whack to his head and had yet to recover. Unfortunately, it was time he did not have. Goliath grabbed his skull between his meaty fingers and began to squeeze. Buck wasted no time jumping onto Goliath's back, locking his arm around the man's throat, trying to pull him free of Ezra with little success. Goliath's talent at the carnival was his strength, and a man capable of lifting two women on his shoulders was more than a match for them.

Meanwhile, JD snuck up on the circus strongman, preparing to put a bullet through him, if necessary for him to relinquish his hold of Ezra. Before JD could even raise his gun to fire, Goliath's tree trunk arm lashed out with far greater speed than the young sheriff expected. JD was struck against the bridge of the nose, sending him sprawling backwards, his face a smear of red when he hit the ground. 

"JD!" Buck shouted glancing at the kid when he went down, still clinging to Goliath's back, pressing his arm harder against the man's throat. Goliath took advantage of the distraction and released Ezra then, allowing the gambler to slump to the floor while he dealt with his unwanted passenger. Retreating on his backfoot, he slammed Buck into the column behind him repeatedly. Buck hung on for dear life, feeling pain flare through his body in his determination to bring this big bastard down. 

Ezra shook his head, banishing the pain from his aching skull someplace he could deal with it later, preferably with a bottle of good cognac. Blinking away the disorientation from Goliath's assault, Ezra saw Buck hanging on tight, even though the pounding he was taking was more than he could tolerate. Searching the floor, Ezra could not see where his gun had gotten to and scrambled to his feet. 

Ezra closed in on Goliath just after he slammed Buck into the wall again and judging by the grimace on their Lothario's face, Buck could not endure this punishment much longer. As Goliath snapped his head back to hit Buck's face with the back of his skull, Ezra saw the exposed vulnerability of throat and decided he was going to take a chance and hope Lady Luck smiled favourably upon her wayward son. 

The derringer slipped into his palm from beneath his sleeve, and though there was one bullet left, it was enough. The barrel was barely an inch away from the underside of Goliath’s neck when Ezra pulled the trigger. Though small and compact, the bullet made a loud boom as it was fired, penetrating the soft skin of Goliath's throat, continuing through the equally pliant palate of his mouth and then through his brain. It didn't quite make it out the top of his skull, but by then it didn't matter. 

As blood poured out of his mouth, flooded his eyes sockets until he was weeping tears of red, Goliath stopped struggling. His body went limp as he sunk to his knees, allowing Buck to finally let go and stumble away. By the time Buck staggered away from him, Goliath was very much dead. He fell forward after his eyes rolled up, and collapsing face-first against the tiled stone floor. 

"The bigger they are...." Buck started to say. 

"The more likely you are to die," a voice that belonged to none of them replied, and when Ezra, Buck and JD, who was getting to his feet, saw what stepped into the room with them, Buck had a stray, absurd thought that made no sense whatever, but seemed strangely apt. 

They were going to need a _bigger _boat. 


	22. The Dance of Demons

The son of a bitch was running scared, Chris Larabee thought. 

Predictably, the soul eater fled as soon as his minions arrived, reinforcing Chris's belief Polidori was a coward. Leaving behind the wall of flames temporarily created by Josiah during his timely intervention on their behalf, the remaining members of the seven followed the woman Josiah was now calling Cassandra, through the chaos and ruin of the Polidori Circus. With the glow of small fires still finding sustenance to burn despite the teeming rain behind them, their course it seemed were the thick woods surrounding the Hollister place. 

Even as they moved through the obliterated remains of caravans, sideshow stands and tents, Chris found himself searching the area for any sign of Buck, Ezra and JD with no luck. According to Nathan, the healer along with Ezra and JD spotted Buck earlier, and his oldest friend appeared to be in his right mind again. Buck was on Alex's trail, determined to rescue her after being responsible for his part in her present situation. This did not surprise Chris in the least, Buck found no act more deplorable than bringing harm to a lady and since he was personally responsible for Alex being here, could imagine how hell-bent Buck would be in finding her. 

Chris had hoped they'd run into each other on the way to face Polidori, feeling comforted when their number was complete, but it appeared this was not going to be. There was no time to stop and search for the others, not when Polidori was on the move. Approaching the edge of the showground, Chris felt no remorse at the destruction they’d caused with their dynamite assault, except for the animals still trapped in their cages. Howls and roars of panic filled the air, their fear driven by the sight of fire, the universal enemy of all creatures. 

Once this was finished, Chris promised himself to do something for them, but at present, they were safer where they were. The lawmen had made it a point to ensure none of their wagons was damaged. The beasts were not responsible for the actions of their masters, and Chris knew for a fact, no matter how much Vin's thoughts were preoccupied with Alex, there was no way the tracker would sit still for any creature being harmed unnecessarily. 

Fleetingly, Chris wondered what they were going to do with all the wildlife when this was done. A question for later, if they survived the night. 

"Where are we going?" Chris demanded as they saw the treeline surrounding the Hollister place appearing ahead. "I thought we're heading towards Polidori's lair!" 

"Polidori's lair isn't a wagon," Josiah hollered back as he kept pace with Cassandra who moved with surprising speed, making the preacher wonder if that was attributed to the devil's bargain she made with Polidori. When she told Josiah the truth, the former preacher was unsurprised because it made perfect sense. Why should the place that held such significance to a supernatural creature be housed in a simple construct of wood and nails? Upon reflection, Josiah realised, Polidori would select a more formidable sanctuary, hidden in a place no one would ever suspect, let alone find. 

"Then what?" Nathan asked, glancing over his shoulders and seeing shadows moving through the campsite, given life by the fires and knew the remainder of Polidori's children were now in pursuit. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he could hear their indignant howls and screeches shredding the night. 

"Best see for yourself," Josiah returned, uncertain how to explain it and thinking it was too much waste of time to try. 

"Then we better get there fast!" Nathan shouted back, hearing the intensity of the savage call to arms behind them increase. "Because we're going to have company." 

Vin didn't think about what was behind him, only aware if Polidori got away, Alex would be lost to him forever. Compelled by the terrible fate awaiting her if he failed, Vin placed his faith in Josiah because there was no other choice. Still, he wasn't just driven by blind faith. Even in the darkness, he could see other tracks in the mud, footprints of at least three people following one another, and knew immediately to whom they belonged. 

"Chris, I think Ezra and the others came this way.”

"Are you sure?" 

"There're three sets of tracks," Vin explained, "following a fourth, someone either really fat or big, if I'm any judge of how deep some of these prints are." 

"Goliath," Nathan stated. "Buck said he was carrying Alex!" 

Anything Chris was about to answer in turn was forgotten when they entered the tree line and caught sight of something in the nearby distance, glowing with an angry crimson light. For a second, Chris was reminded of the mechanical monster sent from the future to kill him and wondered if the strange turns his life took would ever stop. It took no more than a few more seconds of moving through the shrubs and trees, to reach the small clearing where the unearthly light originated. 

"Here," Cassandra spoke for the first time. 

She was standing next to a line of red, suspended in midair. It looked to Chris like someone had slashed at the fabric of the world, allowing crimson light to pour out of it the way blood would spill from an open wound. It was long enough for a man to slip through and finally, Chris understood what Josiah meant. This had to be _seen _to be believed.

"What?" Vin stared at her. 

"This is the entry to his lair," Cassandra announced when they came to a stop and stared at the aperture. "This is where he comes from. He goes back through this portal." 

"Then we're going," Vin said without hesitation, shoving his anxiety at what he was seeing deep inside himself because he had no time to indulge it now. Alex needed him. 

"Vin! Chris grabbed his shoulder, stopping him before the tracker rushed in blindly. The man lost all good sense when it came to Alex. "Just hold on a goddamn minute." Turning to Cassandra, he asked pointedly. "Do you know what's in there?" 

"I haven't been there before," Cassandra admitted readily enough, meeting Josiah's gaze, so he knew she was telling the truth. She was aware the gunslinger asking the question had no reason to trust her, but Cassandra needed them to kill Polidori as much for her sake, as the friends they were trying to save. "I only know that's where he goes." 

"Chris...." Vin stared at him, giving his friend a look that this was as long as he was prepared to wait. 

"Hell," Chris cursed, realising there was no way to prepare for what lay beyond except to go through and see what awaited them, and hoped to Christ they could fight it. "Let's do it!" 

Before Vin could say anything otherwise, Chris went through first...

* * *

....and stepped into madness. 

The passage across was like walking into another room. One with high ceilings and lots of columns, reminding Chris of a museum he had gone to in his youth in Chicago, but before he had a chance to take further stock of the place, he heard Buck's voice shouting urgently.

"JD WATCH OUT!"

That was enough to send Chris running. He spared a moment to look over his shoulder and saw Vin stepping through the portal, glowing blue on this side, instead of crimson. It was all the time he spent before the urgency of Buck’s voice propelled him forward. He ran past one of the many stone pillars to see what was happening in the middle of the room. What he saw made him stop short, gripped with a mixture of horror and astonishment.

What stood in the centre of the room was almost fifteen feet tall, a grotesque parody of man and squid, with tentacles flailing about in all directions. One of the thick appendages was flung in JD's direction, and the young sheriff barely managed to get clear before it struck the column behind him. The pillar shuddered from the impact, and fine trails of dust shook itself free from the ceiling above in protest. As JD got clear, gunshots exploded in Chris's ears as Buck appeared to be repeatedly firing at the creature's body. 

"Jesus!" Vin's reaction upon seeing the thing mirrored Chris's own thoughts perfectly. 

Buck unleashed a barrage of gunfire at Polidori, allowing JD to get clear. Still, it was evident bullets weren't going to be enough and Buck's six-shooter, didn't have nearly enough shells to stop the creature/Polidori permanently. If anything, the bullets seemed to enrage Polidori, and the bellow of fury that escaped the mouth full of serrated teeth, visible through the mass of tentacles making up his face revealed his intent to tear the ladies man apart.

"Surround that goddamn thing!" Chris shouted to Vin and the others as he started firing at the creature's back, distracting it from Buck whose gun was empty if the look of panic Chris saw on his face was any indication. He didn't have to give the order twice as he saw Vin, Nathan and Josiah fanning out. Chris squeezed off several rounds, trying to find someplace vital to hit, though where it could be on this obscene body was anyone's guess. 

Polidori swung around, forgetting Buck for the moment upon hearing Chris issuing order and as it regarded the gunslinger, Chris saw that one of its eyes was still bloody and ruined. Seeing Chris, made it grow madder and it moved across the stone slab with legs that looked like it belonged to a swamp gator. What the hell was it? Chris wondered but had no time to ponder the question when those massive tentacles reached for him. Chris ducked behind a column to avoid being grabbed. He barely avoided the creature's grip and saw at the corner of his eyes, Vin raising his mare's leg to fire. 

The rifle made a loud boom inside the close quarters of the room, striking Polidori on the side. Still, with the thick tentacles protecting his elongated body, it was difficult to know whether anything vital had been hit. Upon seeing Vin, Polidori hesitated and Chris watched the creature suddenly become aware it was surrounded by seven lawmen. Polidori probably had not anticipated Cassandra’s betrayal leading them to his lair when he retreated. Now he was here, he realised he was in real danger of dying. 

Suddenly Chris knew precisely what Polidori was going to do.

"He's gonna run!" Chris warned. 

Sure enough, Polidori was moving towards the opening they had just used to enter this strange place, and Chris knew there was no way in hell he was going to let the soul eater escape. Running out of his hiding place, Chris started shooting, noticing Vin doing the same on the opposite side of Polidori's massive flank, providing the continuous fire needed to drive the creature back. Meanwhile, Buck had reloaded and was doing the same from the rear. Even though it looked as if Polidori was reacting to the gunfire like an elephant warding off flies, they saw multiple wounds appear across his slimy skin. 

Dark blood spurted across the stone floor and across the walls as Polidori's efforts to escape grew more violent. He swatted aside Vin, despite the deadly shots the tracker fired in his direction. Vin slammed into a column, the mare's leg falling from his grip at the hard collision. Polidori wasted no time coiling a slithery appendage around his ankle and hoisting him off the ground while the tracker was dazed. 

Meanwhile, Nathan, who had been circling the room, trying to find a good spot to create the ring of gunfire Chris demanded, sighted something in the corner making him forget all about Polidori. Keeping his head down to avoid the stray fire crisscrossing the room, Nathan was poised to jump in and help Vin, when something caught his attention and made him turn. Safely tucked away on a divan far enough away from the violence taking place around her, was Alexandra Styles. 

Nathan hurried to her and saw that she was still clad in her underthings and unconscious. The healer couldn't imagine it was from the chloroform Josiah had clumsily administered to her and wondered if Polidori had done this to her. Why was he keeping her unconscious like this? It took a second for Nathan to understand why. From what Mary had told him, Alex had only one thing when she was under Polidori's spell. _Vin_. With Polidori needed to deal with the Seven, keeping her subdued like this was the only way to stop Alex from seeking out Vin. 

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Nathan had to get her out of here. 

Holstering his gun, he slid his arms beneath Alex's body and lifted her up, thinking once again how much like Becky she was. Becky had saved him this night by reminding him a person's pain helped define them, help them overcome obstacles to be more. If not for Becky's loss, he would never have possessed the rage to leave the plantation, or keep running even when his feet were bleeding and raw. Her dreams made him want to live for her, and tonight, she reminded him that without his anguish at her loss, he would still be Polidori's creature. 

Pressing his lips gently against Alex's forehead, he made her a brother's promise. The same one he would have done for Becky if she were here. 

"I'm taking you home Miss Alex, I'm taking you home." 

* * *

When Chris Larabee saw Polidori go after Vin, he came to the conclusion this had gone far enough. 

Polidori's use of the people they cared about had protected him, but in this place, he had no power over them. Chris wasn't sure whether or not Polidori's minions would come through the portal, but he didn't care. Polidori wasn't going to be around long enough to hurt anyone else. Searching the room after he'd exhausted the bullets in the chamber of his gun, Chris retreated behind one of the pillars to reload, when he conducted a quick survey of the room and spotted something that gave him the idea for a plan. 

Meanwhile, Ezra skidded to the floor where Vin's rifle had fallen, sweeping it up in his hands with his gambler's reflexes before rolling onto his knees. Raising the barrel of the gun, he fired every round he could, into the soft meat of the tentacle waving Vin about like a rag doll. Fresh wounds appeared across the slick skin, splattering the floor and pillars with black blood. Polidori uttered another outraged below of pain and dropped Vin roughly to the ground. 

The tracker hit the stone slab but recovered enough to scramble away. Vin looked up to see Polidori going after Ezra and cursed because he could do nothing to stop it since he'd lost his blade and gun. Fortunately, Josiah and JD were there to give him cover as he got clear. Taking refuge behind one of the columns, Vin searched the room and saw Chris collecting bottles of liquor resting on one of the tables against the wall. Keeping his head down, he hurried to the gunslinger who looked like he had a plan. 

As Vin made his escape, Ezra dove behind a heavy wooden bench to avoid another large appendage flung in his direction. Still maintaining his grip of Vin's mare's leg, he scrambled behind the heavy oak seat, fumbling with his reserve bullets to reload his own gun. The mare's leg was now empty and he had no shells for it. However, Polidori was not about to let him escape. Even with Josiah and JD shooting, the soul eater lifted the bench off the ground as if it were as light as a feather, and hurled it at him. 

"EZRA!" Buck came out of nowhere and dragged the gambler to his feet, getting clear of the bench which would have killed him if Polidori's throw had reached its target. Both men ran out of the way, hiding behind another pillar, which was only a temporary refuge to their immediate problem.

"Thank you, Mr Wilmington," Ezra said breathlessly. "That was almost unfortunate." 

"I think it's _still _unfortunate. Damn that son of a bitch is hard to put down!" Buck complained. "You got any more bullets left?" 

Ezra checked his cache and shook his head even as he heard JD shouting he was out. Buck's eyes widened in anxiety, concern for the kid crossing his face but was just as helpless. "I have another dozen shells," Ezra answered as he continued to reload. "After that, we may have to resort to my rapier wit to cut him to the quick."

"Jesus Christ," Buck groaned. "We're going to _die_."

* * *

"This really time for a drink?" Vin Tanner asked when he ran to Chris Larabee who was trying to shoot while collecting bottles from a liquor cabinet.

Polidori's sanctuary came complete with all the creature comforts for his sojourn here, including the bottles of alcohol stacked across the top of the piece of furniture that looked as if it were fashioned from oak. Chris snatched as many of them as he could carry, intending to use them to end this fight once and for all. However, he still had to keep shooting because the bastard was fighting hard to kill every last one of them.

"Very funny," he threw Vin a dark look and then demanded. "Where the hell is Nathan?" Chris had seen no sign of the healer since they stepped into this place. 

"I don't know," Vin nodded, looking around the room and felt equally alarmed because he couldn't see Alex either. "I didn't see him, and I can't find Alex!" 

"We can't search for either of them until we kill this thing," he looked at Polidori who was now fending off gunfire from Ezra and Josiah, as JD scrambled for cover to reload. Buck was on the other side of the floor, scanning the walls for a weapon. Polidori's treasure trove included ancient axes and maces, which would probably do minimal damage against the soul eater's true form. 

"What you got in mind?" Vin asked, although seeing the bottles gave Vin a good idea of what Chris intended.

"How's your throwing arm?"

"I can throw well enough," the tracker looked at him. 

"Good," Chris handed him a bottle of what appeared to be single-malt whiskey aged smooth and fine. Cursing under his breath for the sacrilege he was about to commit, he nodded at Vin who understood immediately what was required of him. "On the count of three. You know what to do after I shoot."

Vin nodded, grabbing the torch hanging off the pillar with his free hand before both men stepped out of their hiding place. The sound of gunfire was deafening as Josiah, JD and Ezra continued to shoot, and though they were wounding Polidori, they were nowhere close to killing him. Not if the way they were ducking and weaving to avoid those writhing tentacles, each one capable of snapping them in half if they were to fall within its clutches.

With the same unspoken language used the first time they'd met, Chris, nodded at Vin, and the tracker's mouth silently began the countdown as Chris prepared to shoot. 

"One, two...THREE!" 

Vin hurled the bottle through the air as Polidori turned sharply, aware that something else was happening. The glass bottle hurtled through the air, with Chris displaying the fast draw that made him one of the best gunslingers in the Territory. The bottle exploded in midair, spraying Polidori with spirit and glass. As Polidori recoiled in pain, Chris shouted. "NOW!" 

Vin threw the torch at Polidori. The flames barely touched Polidori's enormous bulk before it ignited the liquid he had been covered with. A piercing cry left the soul eater's lips as the alcohol continued to burn and without giving him any time to douse the flames, Chris hurled another bottle. This one impacting against the side of Polidori's grotesque skull. The flames finding fresh fuel to burn immediately spread across the creature's flesh. Polidori continued to shriek, his arms flailing in desperation as another bottle struck him, and then another.

The creature Polidori was, screamed like a banshee. No longer attempting to lash out at the enemy invading his private fortress, tentacles flailed about like a drowning man trying to find something to cling to before he went under completely. The walls seemed to shake with his bellows, and as the flames continued to spread across his monstrous form, Chris watched the fire consume him wondering how many had died in the centuries this creature had been alive. How many people had Polidori tricked into trading their souls for hell? As the fire continued to burn, the shadowy reflections of the flame against the stone walls looked like the dance of demons worshipping their dark god. 

And perhaps that's precisely what he was.


	23. Stones

It didn’t sit well at all with Chris killing Polidori meant burning him alive, but when the soul eater continued to scream and flail in agony as the fire consumed him, the horror and guilt of what they had done could not be denied. This creature deserved no sympathy from them, but that didn’t matter, he ought to be put out of his misery, and oddly enough, it was Buck Wilmington who stepped up to perform the task. 

With an axe that probably belonged to a Viking, Buck did not look at the others as he went to the writhing behemoth, avoiding the tentacles snapping wildly in all directions. He raised the weapon in his hands, not looking at Polidori’s face and brought it down on what passed for the soul eater’s neck. The single eye stared at him, perhaps understanding in the last second as it viewed him through a red veil of pain, this was not murder, but _mercy_. 

The blade cut through the mass of tentacles on Polidori’s face, making them all go limp in an instant, before clanging hard against the stone floor. As his misshapen head tumbled away from his massive body, rolling away like tumbleweeds, black blood oozed across the stone floor, in a widening pool of sludge. A rancid odour filled the air, making Buck’s stomach heave and as the beast went still, Buck released the handle of the axe and let the weapon clattered to the ground as he stumbled away. 

"You okay Buck?" JD came up to him, heaving in disgust at the sight of Polidori's dead body but not enough for him to ignore the ashen look on Buck's face, who had spare them the horror of having to end Polidori. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Buck turned away, his insides churning like the rapids of the Rio Grande and knew he might just puke. He wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm as if doing so would take away the awful taste of bile creeping up his throat. 

"Come on," JD led him away from Polidori, convinced Buck had been put through enough tonight. In the last day, Buck had been feasted on by the soul eater's minions, made to act against his will and now committing the brutal act to end Polidori's reign of terror. 

"This ain't done," Josiah reminded them. 

"No, it ain't," Chris agreed, thinking about what William Styles said in his journal. So far, the late doctor had been correct in the myths of the _mai!ci _creature. They had followed it to its lair and killed the beast, the way those ancient warriors had done to save their village. Now to restore the souls of his victims, there would be on last act of butchery to perform. 

Before he could finish the sentence, Vin was already closing in on Polidori's corpse, still burning in place. The spread of blood had yet to reach the lower half of his body, for which Vin was grateful. Scouring the area the same way Buck had done, Vin found a dagger with an ornate hilt, encrusted with jewels he was sure were diamonds and rubies. Vin cared little for that, only paying attention to the length of the blade, which matched his own knife, still lying in the dirt somewhere in the Hollister place. Making an approximate guess where Polidori's stomach was, Vin dropped to his knees and sucked in his breath, trying not to pay too close attention to the creature he was about to disembowel. 

"Ezra, find Alex!" Chris spoke up since Vin was attending to the grisly task of dealing with Polidori's body. 

"Gladly," Ezra said readily, in no mood to watch this butchery. He started to turn away when he heard Josiah rumble behind him. 

"I'll help you, Nathan's somewhere in here too," he reminded. The room was large enough for them to miss seeing any other ways in or out, so it was conceivable their friends might be another room. 

Vin gave Chris a look of gratitude when he realised the gunslinger was going nowhere. As always, Chris Larabee had his back, even now. Taking a deep breath, Vin braced himself, prepared to do this to free Alex and all the others, possibly even Nathan and Buck who might carry some essence of Polidori in their mind his violation. He thought of poor Sally Reacher who had thrown herself out of a window in front of him and knew he wanted no trace of the soul eater left in anyone of his friends. 

Just like buffalo, he told himself, ignoring the stench of burning meat, or the sickly white pallor of the limbs not consumed by fire. Vin plunged the blade into Polidori's gut. The creature's flesh, much like its limbs were soft and slick, allowing the blade to penetrate all the way to the hilt. As Vin pulled back and began to cut deeper into the corpse, the fetid odour of stomach gases rose out of the open wound, choking the tracker with disgust.

"Jesus," he hissed, trying not to gag as he continued to cut, slicing through entrails until suddenly, he hit something hard. Something that didn't feel like bone. He raised his eyes to Chris and then released his grip of the knife, quickly removing his buckskins and handing it to the gunslinger. 

"You found it?" Chris asked, not needing to clarify what. 

"I think so," Vin nodded and rolled up his sleeve before he sucked in his breath and slid his fingers through the wound, oozing with dark blood, until his wrist disappeared from sight. A grimace crossed his face, and it contained all the revulsion he felt at this act as he searched through the slick of warm flesh. After a few seconds, he grasped something hard and smooth, something that didn't feel right in any living thing's body. 

Withdrawing his hand covered in fluids, Vin held his breath and tried not to puke, as he turned his palm over to reveal, covered in black blood, a gemstone the size of small rock, gleaming with amber light. 

Chris didn't speak, but both men knew this was what they needed to find. Handing the stone to Chris, who took it without hesitation, Vin gritted his teeth before diving in again to get the rest. 

* * *

Even though he didn't feel good about doing it, Nathan knew Vin would want him to get Alex away from Polidori as quickly as possible. As the others fought the soul eater who in his sanctuary was forced to reveal his true form, Nathan carried Alex towards the portal away from this surreal place that was akin to the Purgatory described in the Bible. As it was, he tried to wrap his mind around Sebastian Polidori's monstrous visage, beneath the facade he'd used to snare so many lives in servitude. Nathan was not about to let Alex suffer the same fate. If he could get her back into the world they knew, and leave her someplace safe, Nathan could come back and help the others.

Nearing the fissure that still didn't seem real even though it was hanging in mid-air, large as life in front of him, Nathan prayed it would take him back to the secluded clearing in the woods, well away from the circus. 

The woman Salome, or rather Cassandra, as Josiah now called her, was awaiting their return. She hadn't wanted to follow them and admitted readily, Polidori seldom invited them into his inner sanctum. Nathan guessed the only reason Goliath was allowed was because the son of a bitch wanted Alex somewhere Vin could never reach her. Nevertheless, Cassandra had no desire to venture into her master's domain. Having some insight into the power Polidori wielded over the minds of those whose souls he'd taken, Nathan suspected Cassandra did not trust herself to fall under his sway should she get close to him again. 

Her emotional connection to Josiah was too strong to allow her to take such a risk.

Nathan stepped through the portal and just like that, he was back in the world. Above him, the night sky was shrouded by thick grey clouds continuing to battle the ground with the pitter-patter of rain. The wind whistled through the trees, creating an odd symphony with the orchestral accompaniment of rustling leaves. Unfortunately, the surge of relief he felt at leaving the strange realm Polidori occupied was short-lived. 

Cassandra was on her hands and knees, her fingers digging into the mud while her harem pants were smeared with it. Clutching her by the hair was one of the carnies, the magician who called himself the Great Bandini. He looked nothing like the dapper illusionist as he stood over Cassandra, his dark eyes oozing black oil across his pale cheeks, while his teeth were bared in menace. Surrounding them in the clearing, were what remained of the Polidori Circus. While Darvell was absent, there were still enough of these ghouls to ensure Nathan was escaping nowhere with Alex. 

At the sight of him, Cassandra raised her eyes to his in apology. "I'm sorry, I couldn't warn you!" 

"Shut up you traitorous bitch!" Madame Esmerelda stalked over to her and struck Cassandra's head in fury. The woman like the rest of the carnival folk looked nothing like the exotic Romany woman who told your future by reading your palm and studying tea leaves. Like the rest of the carnies, she wore her monstrous mask, glaring at Cassandra with disdain. 

"We ought to kill you now, but the master will want to deal with you himself!"

Nathan slowly lowered Alex to the ground, aware that the unconscious doctor was safe at least. Polidori wanted Alex alive, and so he doubted they would hurt her. Their inability to strike while Alex was in his reach, allowed Nathan to reach for his gun. 

"You best let us through," Nathan eyed Esmerelda directly since she appeared to be the leader of this band. "Your master ain't long for this world and if you harm us, neither will you."

His words had the effect of igniting a powderkeg. The group immediately broke into snarls and curses of outrage, barely straddling the divide between savagery and their dwindling humanity. Glaring at him with hatred, a few of them sprang into action, and Nathan wasted no time firing. The crack of a single gunshot froze the others in their steps. A worker who helped with the rigging tumbled to the ground. Blood was oozing from the bullet wound to his forehead, ending the threat of him once and for all. 

"I ain't going to repeat it," Nathan warned, cocking the gun a second time to fire. 

"Or what?" Esmerelda stepped forward once more, not about to be cowed. "You are just one, and we are many. You may kill some of us, but not enough to keep us from ripping you apart and taking her," Esmerelda glanced at Alex, "to our master for his amusement." 

She was right, and Nathan knew it. If these demons decided to rush him, there was little he could do to keep them from killing him, Cassandra and spiriting Alex away for good. 

* * *

"I think there's one more left." 

So far Chris held three stones in his hand. The gems were no bigger than a pebble, glowing with amber light as they sat in his palm covered with black blood and other slimy things he would never get off his skin, even if he scrubbed for a year. Maita stones, Chris thought, that's what William Styles said they were in his journal, Maita stones. All of them had to be removed from Polidori if his victims were to be freed. 

The corpse which looked so fearsome before, looked no less gruesome in death, especially with the crown of dark blood spreading across the place where its skull had been. Polidori's head had come to a roll a few feet away, unable to travel further because the lifeless tangle of appendages that made up its face, kept it from doing so. Chris tried not to look at it because even now, he still couldn't believe how something like Polidori could exist, or how this place could be real.

"What kind of stones are those?" Buck asked as he approached Chris and Vin, with JD at his side. 

"Christ knows," Chris shook his head as he saw Ezra and Josiah stepping into view, having conducted their search of the places and judging by their expressions, found neither, Nathan nor Alex. 

"Maita stones," JD pointed out. "That's what they are, aren't they? Maita stones. Doctor Styles's pa said we have to get them all to free everyone." 

"I hope it's soon," Buck looked distastefully at what Vin was doing, "I want to get out of here." 

Vin was so green with revulsion as he continued to feel around through Polidori's innards, his eyes were closed to avoid looking at the corpse as he further violated it in search of the stones. To free everyone caught in the soul eater's thrall, including Alex, Vin had to retrieve each one. At this moment, his mind was so sick with disgust, he didn't even register Josiah and Ezra returning without any luck finding her. 

"No sign of them," Josiah replied as he and Chris returned to the scene of Polidori's dead body. "This place is just this room. There aren't even doors or windows." 

"Is it possible Nathan might have located Alexandra and chose to remove her?" Ezra suggested. He knew the healer would never abandon them unless there was a compelling reason. The only time Nathan left them was when there was someone hurt or in need. 

"If he found her," Buck nodded, "hell yeah." 

"This is it!" Vin gasped, obviously holding his breath to avoid smelling the rank odour from this grisly task. "I think its the last one!" 

Vin grasped it and as he pulled it out of Polidori's flesh, noted some resistance. Putting his strength into it, it appeared the final piece refused to yield easily, like a child clinging to its mother before they were torn away for good. Vin knew that feeling. Jaw tensing, he yanked out the stone with such force, he felt back on his rear at the effort. 

The instant he did, a loud groan was heard as if the universe itself was heaving a sigh of relief. 

"What the hell...?" Buck started to say as Vin scrambled back from the dead body, still unaware of what was happening around him. Dropping the stone on the floor next to him, he tugged at the scarf at his neck, wanting to clean the blood of his hands. 

Suddenly, the world around them began to dissolve. One minute the lawmen were standing in the ancient room of treasures and the next thing they knew, the walls had become translucent.

Chris looked up to see that expanse of stars beyond the skylight vanish before it too faded into nothingness. In its place, were grey clouds, pregnant with rain. Brisk cold air invigorated his lungs after the reek of Polidori's corpse, and when Chris looked down, saw the soul eater disappear as well. Only the stones remained, but their light was dimming fast, taking the world with them as they turned dark. 

The walls of the room thinned, becoming translucent and surrounding them once more was the clearing where they found the crimson portal and entered Polidori's strange realm. Except now, the clearing wasn't secluded or empty, Nathan was there, along with Alex and Cassandra. The healer appeared to be facing off the circus folk surrounding him. It was a sight enough to snap the rest of the seven out of their shock into full alertness at one of their number being threatened. 

"What...?" Nathan stared at them in astonishment before he faced front again and saw the carnies similarly anxious by the appearance of the lawmen out of thin air. 

Suddenly Alex sat up with a gasp, appearing as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. Panting hard, she looked disorientated and scared.

"What's happening?" She managed to croak as she took stock of her surroundings. 

Her voice had Vin scrambling across the ground towards her in a second. "Alex!" 

"Vin," Alex blinked as she saw him coming towards her. "What's happening? How did I get here?" 

Vin didn't answer, so grateful to have her back in her right mind it seemed, he embraced her hard. Despite her confusion, Alex returned the embrace, thankful that whatever dark dream she had been having was fading from her mind. 

Chris glanced at the stones in his hand and saw their light almost wholly fading away, understanding in those few seconds, their power could not survive the removal from Polidori's body. Now that it was waning, it was taking everything Polidori had created with it. The portal he had created to enter his realm, the effect he had on Alex and as Chris turned his attention to the carnival folk, realised the fallout would not be limited to the situation Polidori had created, but to the creatures he spawned. 

Josiah saw Cassandra on her knees and immediately took steps towards her when the lady herself stood up from the ground. The others no longer made any attempt to restrain her. Cassandra had lifted her hands to her face, seeing the skin starting to flake off like she was a column of ash about to be blown away from the wind. It wasn't just her, Josiah realised, it was all of them. Whatever immortality granted to them by Polidori, could not survive his death and as Josiah’s eyes shifted to Cassandra, he realised at that instant, she known this was the outcome of her assistance to him. That in ridding the world of the soul eater, she would be ending her long existence as well. 

"Cassandra..." He started to say. 

She touched his cheek even as her hands started to turn to dust, drifting away in flecks of ash with the wind and the rain. There was no fear in her eyes, just the acceptance and sadness at it all coming to an end. Josiah reached for her hand and noticed her skin felt like old paper crumbling apart, his heart aching because he had so wanted to save her, to have her remain in his life. Now he knew, it was never going to be. In seconds, it would be gone. Her fate was sealed the moment she made her bargain with Polidori. 

"It's alright, Josiah," she managed to smile as her lovely face lost its lustre and began to disintegrate in front of him. Still, even as she started to fade, Josiah saw the affection in her eyes. "I'm free now, free to see what comes next. I'm just sorry I couldn't save Anna, but I'm glad I could help you put an end to this. Thank you for helping me remember who I was Josiah, and thank you for being my friend." 

"I will _always _be your friend Cassandra," Josiah returned, his voice full of sadness and hidden anguish. "Go to God now, he's waiting for you." 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came, and she blew away with the wind, vanishing in a swirl of dust as if she had never been. 

The others did not go as quietly. Once they realised what was happening, some attempted to flee, but there was no real place for them to run really. A few made it as far as the trees before they disintegrated into nothingness. As the sun began to peek over the horizon dispelling the rain clouds, their last sunrise came upon them without notice. One or two fo the carnies, like Esmerelda intended their final act to be one of murder and JD stood back as he saw the fortune-teller rushing at him, hoping to tear him apart before the inevitable. 

"JD...!" Buck called out, but there was no need. 

Esmerelda disappeared before she ever reached JD.

"Dear God," Ezra exclaimed, his gaze moved slowly across the clearing, watching the carnival folk crumble into nothingness, one by one.

Dawn's approach broke the back of the foreboding night, dispelling the fading remnants of Polidori's minions and the dark events gripping Four Corners since the sun had set yesterday. It almost felt symbolic. As the torrential downpour became a light rain, no one could speak for a few seconds, as what took place in the last few minutes settled over their consciousness. 

"Chris," Vin called out. "Give me my coat, will you, Pard?"

Chris strode immediately to Vin, who was kneeling down in front of Alex on the wet ground. She was shivering from the cold since her undergarments were soaked after her ordeal as Polidori's prize. She was understandably confused and still a little dazed. The gunslinger didn't relish telling her what had transpired when she was in the right mind to ask the question. 

"Here," Chris handed Vin the buckskin coat he had been hanging onto because Vin didn't want it stained when he cut the stones out of Polidori's corpse. 

"Thanks," Vin said appreciatively and turned back to Alex. "Come on Darlin," he draped the heavy coat over her shoulders. "Let's get you home." 

Alex met his eyes and nodded, still bewildered by how she had come to be in her present circumstances but decided it could wait until she was home and dry. 

Chris saw Josiah, still staring at the spot where Cassandra had been and saw the sadness in his eyes. The gunslinger wished he had the words to make Josiah's grief less, but he was never good at comfort. In their group, it was Josiah who played that part for them. Fortunately, it appeared Nathan was more than capable in his place. 

"Josiah, I'm sorry," Nathan touched the preacher's shoulder in comfort. "If it wasn't for her, we would never have been able to kill Polidori or get Miss Alex back." 

"Thanks," Josiah tossed a grateful look at Nathan for his efforts, even if it did little to take away his pain. "I think she'll be in a better place. She redeemed herself at the end, got back the pieces of her soul Polidori took from her."

"I hope so," Nathan nodded, aware they'd never really know. 

It didn't matter to Josiah if it remained a mystery. In those last seconds, he'd seen the peace in her eyes and knew it was enough


	24. Epilogue: A Beautiful Day

“Mr Sanchez!”

The familiar voice calling out to Josiah as he made his way to the Standish Tavern for breakfast, halted the former preacher in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bernadette Freeman waving at him further along the boardwalk, and immediately broke into a little smile of greeting. Retreating a few steps the way he’d gone, he was soon standing at the doorway to her bakery, taking in the aroma of freshly baked bread and pie that was as pleasing a scent as any could be. It immediately evoked memories of family breakfasts around the table when his mother was still alive, and life with the Reverend was not so rigid. 

“How are you this morning Bernie,” he tipped his hat at her. 

“Quite fine,” she beamed, a picture of sunshine and warmth. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be sending Jimmy over the jailhouse with some pies for supper this evening. Enough for all you boys.” 

“That’s really not necessary,” Josiah pointed out, aware her efforts to feed them all week was due to her guilt over her behaviour due to Polidori’s influence over her and the rest of the town the week before. 

Except for Alex, who remembered nothing after she opened the door to Polidori, the rest of the town was projecting a remarkable amount of goodwill towards the Seven after their efforts to break into the clinic at the soul eater’s command. It was not lost upon them the Seven could have very easily drawn their guns and put down the unrest during that bit of mania, but chose instead to avoid the confrontation to prevent anyone from getting hurt. To say nothing of the lawmen’s timely arrival when Polidori revealed his ultimate fate for the flock of Four Corners, gathered under the big top.

“It is until I say so,” Bernie said firmly, refusing to accept any refusal on his part. “You and your friends saved us, Mr Sanchez. No one is forgetting that.” 

“I wouldn’t argue with her” Jimmy Freeman grinned, stepping out from behind his wife. While Jimmy had not been affected by Polidori’s powers, the man was still grateful to get his wife back in one piece. He had come by two days ago to spend a whole day at the church fixing up some of the old pews with a more expert touch. “I’ve given up trying.” 

“Get back to work you,” Bernie nudged her husband in the stomach playfully. “Jimmy will be by this evening.” 

Josiah sighed and decided to yield to the superior force that was a woman’s determined mind.

Continuing on his way after he bade the couple goodbye for now, Josiah continued to the Standish saloon. He was glad to see the pulse of the town was beating normally after the strange events of the past week. Everyone seemed aware of their unusual behaviour and were somewhat contrite about it, but no one really wanted to speak to its cause. Considering how personally some of them were affected, Josiah couldn’t blame them. Polidori had tapped into their deepest fears and desires, using it to exploit them and turn them into his creatures. While no one wanted to speak about the monstrous beings the carnies had become, they were all grateful that did not become their fate. 

As he glanced across the street, he saw Mrs O’Leary looking somewhat surprised by the bouquet of flowers being handed to her by Virgil Watson. The woman stared at the collection of wildflowers with some suspicion. While Josiah wasn’t sure what was said, he guessed by the expression on Virgil’s face, he was making an impassioned apology to the woman for taking to her with a broom handle. Mrs O’Leary’s response was to storm off in a huff, the flowers still in her hand with Virgil breaking into a grin at the understanding that things were status quo between them, being the pause on the battlefield before the bombardment of cannon fire. 

“Hey, Josiah!” JD Dunne called out as he trotted past on his horse, with Casey Wells on her own mount beside him. The two looked like they were preparing to ride out for the day and on the back of her saddle, Josiah sighted a basket attached, no doubt with a nice lunch packed, courtesy of one Inez Recillos. 

“Hey JD,” Josiah drifted to the edge of the boardwalk as JD brought his mount to a stop. “Big day planned?” 

“Yeah,” Casey answered with a radiant smile, “we’re going for a ride and then a picnic by the creek.” 

Glancing at the sky, the sun showed its approval of this plan by the glorious day it promised. There were no signs of the heavy storms that had come and gone a week before and the few clouds there were in the sky, only made the blue canvas behind it more vibrant. It was the perfect day to be enjoyed by two young people very much in love. 

“Good day for it,” Josiah nodded, squinting the sun out of his eyes. 

“Josiah, let Buck know I’ll be back later today will ya?” JD asked. “I ain’t seen him since last night.” 

“Well he was feeling better,” Josiah reminded, and both men rolled their eyes, perfectly aware of what _that _meant. 

Nathan kept Buck in bed convalescing after his encounter with Polidori and his ilk, which annoyed the ladies man to no end. _Bed was nowhere to spend time alone_, he’d complained and the instant he’d been let out of Nathan’s care, Buck had gone in search for female company. Last seen, he was making eyes with one of the new saloon girls, and it was anyone’s guess when he’d come up for air. 

“Anyway,” Josiah decided not to delay the couple any further, “you two have a good time.” 

“We will Josiah,” JD replied and then added, almost as an afterthought. “As much of it as we can get.” 

Both men exchanged a glance and Josiah knew even though Madame Esmerelda and her poisonous words were dust in the wind, their effect on JD had not diminished. Although he was no longer as troubled by it as he was previously. Immortality had a price, and he would rather have all the time he could get with Casey, no matter what the future held. It didn’t matter whether or not someday, tragedy awaited for them like a tiger in the dark, JD intended to cherish every second before that moment. 

“Amen to that,” Josiah said as their horses got moving again, taking the beaten track out of town. 

He was still watching them when he heard Mary Travis’s distinct voice behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the lady herself emerging from the doors of the Clarion News, with Chris Larabee and Ezra Standish a step back. 

“And they all got off safely?” 

“Better than my wardrobe,” Ezra who as dusting off his burgundy coat of some offending bit of dirt, remarked dryly. “I still say we should have sold them to the dubiously named Mr Yankee Robinson. At least, we could have come out of this entire affair with some decent coin.” 

“How could you say such a thing!” Mary gasped, her horror at that suggestion evident and Josiah tried not to snigger seeing the hand that flew immediately to Chris’s face, rubbing the bridge of his nose indicating a headache was on its way. “These are wild animals who have been forced to perform tricks and cages all their lives. While I admit, we cannot release them into the wild, we ought to give some consideration to their quality of life! That is certainly not being condemned to jump through hoops for paying audiences.”

Chris wisely opted not to mention they were part of the ‘paying audience’ when they took Billy to the circus when it opened. 

“Mea Culpa!” Ezra threw up his hands in surrender, not about to incur the wrath of the Clarion’s Editor in Chief when she embarked on one of her self-righteous crusades. “I retract the statement. The New York Zoo is definitely the best place for them to be.” 

Catching sight of Josiah, Ezra took the opportunity to change the subject before this went on any further. “Oh hello, Josiah.” 

“Ezra, Chris, Mary” Josiah greeted in quick succession. “The animals got off safely at Eagle Bend?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “Put them on the train last night.” 

With Polidori and the carnival folk gone for good, the circus left behind was up to the Seven to deal with. Mary suggested the empty caravans be used as temporary housing when they needed it, and the wagons and belongings sold with the proceeds donated to the town coffers. The animals left behind, of course were another matter. While they were able to free some of the creatures into the wild, the larger beasts, particularly the big cats and elephants needed better settlement. After making some inquiries using Steven Travis’s old contacts, Mary was able to secure a permanent home for the animals in one of the zoos in New York. 

“That’s it then,” Josiah sighed. “It’s over.” 

“Nothing is ever over Josiah,” Chris ran his steely gaze across the town and considering themselves lucky because they had the tools to stop Polidori before his dark intentions for Four Corners ruined them all. 

He thought about how long that creature had been wandering across the Earth, how many other towns without the benefit of William Styles’s journal had burned. At the time, he hadn’t felt right about defeating Polidori with fire. Still, upon reading the diaries and journals left behind by the circus folk, this was precisely what Polidori had done to the communities who hadn’t cooperated, how many had burned. If there was one thing Chris hated more than any other it was a fire. 

No, Chris’s guilt was showing diminishing returns with each passing day. 

Once again, Josiah thought about Cassandra and hoped Chris was right, that for her, it wasn’t over and she existed somewhere in the afterlife, experiencing the only worthwhile immortality one ought to have, instead of the one she damned herself to gain. 

“No,” he agreed, “nothing is.” 

* * *

During Randall Mason’s machinations in Four Corners, part of his plan to spirit Alexandra Styles from her friends and the man she loved, involved handing Vin Tanner over to bounty hunters who would take him to Tascosa to hang. The plot took place mere hours after Alex realised just how much she loved Vin, so much so the idea of him being dead was unimaginable. Without thinking twice, having discarded every ounce of rational thought she possessed, Alex stole a horse and went riding after him, determined to save Vin from such a terrible fate. 

She rode half the night to find him and only blind luck allowed her to rescue the tracker without getting herself killed or worse. 

Three months later, with the benefit of hindsight and time, the entire affair was a source of much amusement to her friends and the rest of the Seven. Until that point, Alex cultivated the reputation of being a reasonably sensible sort, who would never resort to such emotional displays. Realising she was just as susceptible of landing herself in trouble the same as Mary and Inez, the men, in particular, enjoyed themselves much at her expense and Alex had to put up with a lot of good-natured teasing for weeks after. While she did not regret anything she did, her emotions being exposed to all, left her somewhat embarrassed and when the ribbing ceased, Alex was grateful.

Until now. 

Alex glared at Vin through narrowed eyes as they walked through the winding path of the Indian village, fighting the urge to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

“I thought I’d better bring you with me today,” Vin said with a perfectly straight face, even though his eyes said differently. “Can’t tell what you might do when you’re crazy out of your head missing me. I mean, you were willing to sell your soul so we can be together, I don’t know what you might do if I was gone for too long.”

“I don’t remember any of that,” she bristled, swatting him on the arm. “And that...was whatever Polidori used on me, talking. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You mean you don’t remember standing half-naked in your kitchen, trying to do me in front of everybody? I don’t think anyone is gonna forget that anytime soon.” 

“Oh God,” Alex groaned, her cheeks burning red through her dark colouring. “You are just loving this, aren’t you?” 

Vin laughed, “just a little. I didn’t know I had Buck’s animal magnetism.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, smouldering with annoyance, especially when Buck Wilmington’s name was brought up. “You know what that idiot said to me yesterday morning?” 

Vin did, but it felt too good to hear her say it nonetheless. “What?”

“Nice to see you dressed today, Alex!” Alex burst out, drawing the gazes of the villagers who looked over their shoulders at her outburst as they reached the heart of the community. 

Vin laughed out loud, unable to hold it and received an elbow in the stomach for his trouble. “You better be nice to me, since you can’t live without me and all.” 

Alex was about to tell Vin what he could go do with himself when she saw the affection in his eyes and remembered why they were here today. Having read her father’s journal and understanding what it was the Seven had fought to save her and the lives of everyone in town, she supposed a little embarrassment was worth it for him to know just how much she loved him. Tugging at his coat, she drew Vin to her and pressed her lips to his, in a deep searching kiss. 

“I love you, Cowboy,” she said quietly, “even if you are an idiot.”

“I’m _your _idiot,” he pointed out and kissed her back. 

“That’s true,” Alex smiled at him and was about to say something more when she saw Nathan stepping out of one of the mud huts.

“Vin! Miss Alex!” Nathan exclaimed, surprised to see them both here. The healer was checking on these folks as usual since not all the men in the village were eager to have a woman examine them for any illnesses they might be suffering. Just as Alex offered her medical services to the women of the village, Nathan did the same for the men, and between the two of them, they ensured the health of the community was maintained. 

“What are you two doing here?” He asked as he stepped out of the hut he was using as a temporary infirmary during his time in the village. 

“Well I came to see the Chief,” Vin gestured to the top of the hill. “Got some things to talk about.” 

Nathan nodded, having been present when the Seven discussed the matter the night before. 

“What about you, Miss Alex?” 

“Actually Nathan, I came to see you,” Alex replied, having insisted Vin bringing her when she learned Nathan was here today. She’d wanted to catch up with him since this whole business with Polidori began and today seemed like a good a chance as any. Meeting Vin’s gaze, the tracker nodded, aware she wished to have this talk with Nathan privately and stepped away from them both. 

“I’ll come find you later,” Vin said gesturing to the hill where Kojay could be found. “Try not to wilt away without me.” 

“Will you just go!” Alex groaned exasperated and saw Vin exchanging a look of schoolboy mischief with Nathan as he drew away 

Shaking her head, she drifted away to the little creek where the village got its water and waited for Nathan to join her. 

“What is it...?”

Before he could finish the sentence, Alex hugged him tightly. Nathan’s reaction was one of surprise, but he hugged her back nevertheless, and they stood there for a second, holding each other before she pulled away and stared at him. 

“You know I love you, don’t you?” 

“I know,” Nathan dropped his gaze to his feet, emotion filling him at that admission. 

Their bond had gone from strength to strength ever since she put him back together after an old enemy of Chris Larabee almost killed him. While the affection between was different from hot, burning passion Alex felt for Vin or the yearning Nathan had for Rain, it was still deep, and in each other, they filled a void left unoccupied for too long. To Nathan, knowing Alex made him feel like he still had a small part of Becky in his life. While Alex had often said he reminded her so much of William Styles, he felt like family. 

“Good,” Alex said, putting her arm on his shoulder and making him look up at her. “Because I never ever want you to think you’re not needed here. For starters, that’s rubbish. To this town, you’re their doctor, not me. To say nothing about what you mean to Chris, Vin, Buck, Josiah, Ezra and JD. You’re apart of them, and lastly, because I _need _you. I will never feel differently. When I thought I was alone in the world, you were my family Nathan, I’ll never forget that.” 

Nathan didn’t know what to say, so he did the only thing he could. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. The healer tried to hide how affected he was by her words, but simply couldn’t. Just like Becky, Alex could draw it out of him whether he liked it or not. In the end, all Nathan could do was take her hand and answer just as sincerely. 

“I won’t, Miss Alex,” he said with a little smile. “I promise.” 

Because it was the truth, they _were_ family. 

* * *

Vin cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Nathan and Alex giving each other a hug and was glad to see the affection between them. Next to him, Vin knew Nathan was the person Alex cared most about. Even though it was Polidori who made Nathan turn on them for a time, Vin knew what Nathan had said to them about not being needed preying heavily on her mind. He was pleased to see the two healers were able to talk it out and set a few things straight between them, in case there was any confusion. 

Leaving them to it, Vin made his way up the hill where Kojay liked to sit and take in the day. The sunshine and blue skies promised a good day, and Vin could understand why the old Chief wanted to sit up here. It gave him an unobstructed view of the terrain around the village, and it was awful pretty too. 

“*_Marʉ́awe_, Kojay,” Vin greeted as he joined the man, taking a seat on the rock near the Chief’s favourite perch. 

“_Marʉ́awe_, Tanner,” the Chief offered him a quick glance before facing front again. “What brings you here today?” 

“Got a favour to ask of you,” Vin replied, thinking Kojay looked like he had grown out of the rocks, like the rest of the boulders and stones on the hill. His expression always showed little of what was happening behind his eyes, which Vin suspected was a lot more than most people knew.

“A favour?” Kojay raised a brow, liking this young man who stood between two worlds and felt apart of neither. Fortunately, he had found a tribe of his own, comprised of men who were just as disaffected as he. “I have nothing you could want,” Kojay spoke with the barest hint of a smile. 

Vin laughed before his expression sobered and remembered the business at hand was important. 

“We ran into something that wasn’t of this world,” he replied and went on to explain taken place in Four Corners when the Polidori Circus came to town. Vin presented Kojay with an unvarnished truth of what Polidori was and knew the Chief understood these things, for he was a spiritual sort who looked past the surface into the many layers making up the world. 

“There are legends,” Kojay explained when Vin was done, showing no disbelief after Vin’s dark tale. “That the whole of creation is layers upon layers of many worlds upon each other and sometimes, in between these spaces are dark realms where the unholy reside and find soft places to escape and plague us. Perhaps you have met one such creature.” 

“Could be,” Vin agreed. “But we ain’t sure, and in case, he might have some power over folk in town, we figured it was best we kept these as far away from Four Corners as we can.” Vin reached into his coat and retrieved a small leather pouch, before handing it to Kojay. 

The old man took the pouch, loosening the drawstring holding it close to look inside. He raised a brow at the stones and regarded Vin. “You wish me to keep these?”

“Yeah,” Vin nodded. “They ought never to be with people who don’t know what they are. My people will try to forget, yours _won’t_.” 

Kojay could not argue with that. The White Man’s God made him believe everything else was false, and so he did not fear what he should.

“We will keep them safe and hidden for you,” Kojay said after a moment. 

“Thank you,” Vin said gratefully, before staring at the landscape in the distance. 

It was going to be a beautiful day. 

** THE END**

  
  


_*Hello_


End file.
